DAYS OF FUTURE PASSED Anatomy of Racer X
by GoldAngel2
Summary: Racer X's true identity is revealed as Speed and Trixie wed and Rex Racer returns to his familyall during a big race and the recovery of a stolen gemChapter 9the wedding nightrating changed for content
1. Default Chapter

__

Author's Note: Here's an idea that came to me when I saw how Racer X never revealed himself to his whole family and left his mask near Speed in "The Trick Race". Although Speed had a pretty clear idea that Racer X was Rex, I thought that it might be interesting to have Rex return to the Racers, especially since Mom kind of suspects who Racer X really is at the end of episode 4. I figured that when Speed and Trixie got married, Speed would want his big brother a part of the festivities and have everything converge with a race and some nefarious activity. As a departure from my usual MO I am posting this a chapter at a time because it looks like it will be a fairly long story, with a lot of flashbacks to Speed and Rex growing up so I will try to be timely with my updates. Once again I don not own Speed Racer or its characters, Speed Racer Enterprises and DIC do. 

****

DAYS OF FUTURE PASSED

Anatomy of Racer X

PROLOGUE

The cars roared around the track, entering into the final 25 laps before the checkered flag for the Pops Motors 400 race, last race of the Formula 1 season. As usual, the rest of the field was separated by the two cars that last season had taken the circuit by storm, the Shooting Star, driven by the infamous Racer X and the Mach 5, driven by the defending Formula 1 champion, Speed Racer. The two low slung, sleekly aerodynamic machines were engaged in a battle for the lead, leaving the rest of the field behind by almost three seconds as the laps whizzed by. The crowd was on their feet, both cheering and booing at the same time at what the Formula 1 fan base considered an ultimate battle of good and evil. For since his return to racing after a one-year hiatus, Racer X had returned with his reputation as being on of the most aggressive drivers on the circuit remaining unchanged. His racing style was still both despised and revered as he competed against the crowd's favorite, and especially the female contingency would boo heartily when he would be in a race against Speed, the Formula 1 heartthrob. 

The two racers, however, had the highest regard for each other, as friends and brothers. For the crowd did not know that Racer X was in fact the long lost oldest son of Pops Racer, Rex. Rex had left the family after a crash at a race caused the huge quarrel with his father that impelled him to leave his home. Speed was the tender age of eleven when his brother departed and he had idolized him, following in his footsteps to become the top professional racer in the world. Whether by accident or by design, Speed and Racer X always seemed to be together, competing in the same races or fighting the same foes and this race was no exception, with the two Racer progeny vying for the lead. 

"AND ONCE AGAIN FOLKS, THE TWO DRIVERS THAT ARE ENGAGED IN THE BATTLE FOR THE LEAD ARE SPEED RACER AND THE MYSTERIOUS RACER X AS THEY COME TO THE FINAL LAP OF THE POPS MOTORS 400! WHICH DRIVER WILL EMERGE AS THE WINNER? ONLY TIME WILL TELL." The PA boomed out to the frenzied spectators.

In the Mach 5, Speed grinned in spite of himself. He loved racing against the best of the best and had missed Racer X's imposing presence in the races last season. They both raced with the unleashed abandon of men who were totally enamored of their chosen vocation with the joy of racing in their blood. 

The two autos were heading into turn two and screaming down the backstretch, neck and neck. The Shooting Star was coming up on the left quarter panel of the Mach 5 to make a run when all of a sudden the car got loose, the rear end writhing a bit, causing the Shooting Star to lose the momentum of the run as both cars entered turn three. The Mach 5 then got into the corner for turn four, pulling ahead for the homestretch and the checkered flag.

"AND THE WINNER OF THE POPS MOTORS 400 IS. . . . SPEED RACER AND THE MACH 5!"

In the Go Team pit pandemonium reigned as Pops Racer, Spritle Racer, Sparky Sabu, and of course Speed's girlfriend Trixie Shimura all cheered ecstatically as they sprinted over to the winner's circle to await the arrival of their conquering hero. The rest of the crew were close behind, high-fiving each other as they watched Speed do his doughnuts on the infield grass to the delight of the wildly cheering crowd.

Racer X pulled into his pit and smiled as he said, "Once again, you've given me a race for my money, Speed. Well done, little brother." He climbed out of the car as his crew gathered around him to offer their congratulations but his attention was on his sibling as Speed made his way to the winner's circle. 

Back at the winner's circle, the IRC officials, the Go Team crew and the media were waiting for the Mach 5 to pull up. The sleek white machine finally came into view with delirious fans running along side of it as the car drew to a stop. 

Speed killed the motor, then doffed his helmet and gloves as he hoisted himself up and over the side. As he planted his feet, he reached his hand and patted his breast pocket to reassure himself of something then satisfied, smiled brightly and waved to the crowd while flashbulbs popped around him like firecrackers. Reporters shoved microphones in the young racer's face while hitting him with a barrage of questions. Speed seemed preoccupied as he scanned the crowd, ignoring the members of the press. 

"Congratulations Speed, on another win. With this race being the last race of the season, are you satisfied and do you feel that you're ready to repeat your performance next season?" the local television news reporter asked.

"Uh, thanks. Yeah, yeah, I think we're all set. Would you all excuse me, please?" Speed said absently as he continued to skim through the crowd anxiously and pushed away. His eyes then lit up like twin sapphires in the sun as he spotted the party he was searching for. He waded through the sea of humanity that had converged on him until he came to the petite chestnut haired girl in the Go Team tank top and coral capri slacks. The reporters all nodded knowingly as the victorious young racer enfolded his girlfriend in an energetic embrace.

One of the female reporters simpered into her mike, "And what would a Speed Racer victory be without the customary hug from his spotter and longtime girlfriend, Trixie Shimura? But what have we here?" She and the other reporters watched as still holding Trixie's hand, Speed got down on his knees before her. They quickly made their way to where the young couple was and stuck their microphones close to catch the words spoken

Speed looked up into the perplexed green gaze of his beloved as he reached into his breast pocket and proffered a perfectly flawless diamond ring, set in a delicate circlet of 14-carat gold. His eyes glowing with all the love in his heart he spoke.

"Trixie. Baby, I want you to know something. From the day I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You are the most amazing thing in my life, I love you and I want you to be mine always. Will you marry me?"

"Oh. Speed." Trixie's eyes grew large as saucers and as if on cue, the crowd hushed, as suddenly the two were center stage. "Oh Speed!" she repeated as she breathed in a hushed sense of awe, too moved to speak as she stared transfixed at the ring in her hand.

"Well, that's two 'oh Speeds' but how about an 'oh yes?" he said hopefully his eyes sparkling like a placid lake. The reporters and the crowd also waited as if time itself became suspended.

Trixie's eyes filled with tears as she said softly, "Oh, yes, Speed, I will marry you."

At her words, Speed leapt up to his feet in pure joy and crushed Trixie to him, cradling her head against his shoulder. She sobbed and clung to him, overwhelmed as she clutched the ring in her hand. The crowd whooped and cheered the young couple as the lady reporter cooed, "And there are hearts breaking all around the world today as the most eligible of bachelors in the racing world is officially off the market. Yes, folks, Speed Racer is to wed his girlfriend and spotter Trixie Shimura and you saw it here!"

Speed pulled away and took the ring and Trixie's left hand. He then slipped the ring on her finger and cupped her lovely face in his hands as he brought her lips to his in a lingering kiss, much to the enjoyment of the crowd who applauded loudly with frequent wolf whistles. Flash bulbs from the media horde glittered like fireflies all around the couple.

Their tender moment was interrupted by a quiet "Ahem" as the official for IRC came to them. "Congratulations and I'm sorry to interrupt but I do have a trophy to present to the winner so if you could follow me?" He then headed to the podium as Speed and Trixie followed for the trophy presentation.

From his vantagepoint in his pit, Racer X watched as his younger brother proposed to his girl and smiled broadly, pleased. Trixie was everything he could ever want in a sister-in-law and he was glad that his brother was finally making his commitment to Trixie a permanent one. He grinned while the spectators that lingered after the race roared their approval as Speed kissed Trixie then went to the podium to collect his prize.

Pops Racer watched as his middle son received yet another trophy for the showcase in the study. At the age of 21, so far Speed was excelling his expectations as a racer and his son. He reflected on the changes in his life over the past three years as the company he began on a wing and a prayer was now one of the premier manufacturers of top performance engines and cars on the circuit. He marveled as how his son Speed's success as a racer had in fact opened the door for his company to gain widespread exposure and the reputation it currently held. It also was financially swimming in black ink, showing a sizable profit for the second consecutive quarter. He smiled as he recalled the many lean times that first year when they wondered if they could even raise enough money to enter races let alone pay for a full crew, both salaries and lodging for the season. And there was the situation with Rex's rancorous departure that had him forbidding Speed to race, fearful of losing another son. But as Speed began winning races and assisted Inspector Detector with various cases which earned him several monetary rewards, Pops became convinced that Speed was naturally gifted in racing and had a courage and fortitude that enabled Pops Motors to have the reputation as a fine family outfit. And now at the age of 11, his youngest son, Spritle, was showing the indomitable Racer talent as he competed in local and regional go-cart races when he wasn't assisting his older brother's crew. And when he wasn't racing Speed assisted Spritle in his competitions. With all the trials and tribulations within his family, Pops was thankful that his sons were exceptionally close to each other in spite of the expanse of years between them. He and his wife, Anyi, known as Mom to everyone were truly blessed with only one thing missing . . . .Rex.

Pops sighed heavily as he again mentally chastised himself for driving his oldest son away. Rex had been his pride and joy, the first bouncing baby boy that he and his wife brought home. Rex had looked up to him from the time he could walk, following him into his workshop and staring transfixed at whatever project Pops was working on. As he got older, Rex showed an affinity for mechanics and technological aptitude, sometimes making suggestions for the motors Pops built that often made them even better. He also showed an inherent talent for racing as Pops entered him in go-cart races. Rex and his cousin Hank had entered into competition with each other as friendly adversaries, coming in first and second in every race they ran. But they both remained close friends even after Speed was born and later when the inky haired toddler with the huge blue eyes would follow the two older boys everywhere. Then as both Rex and Hank grew into adolescence they became stock racers, while Pops and his brother Henry teamed up to build the very first predecessor to the Mach 5, the Mach 1. Then came the fateful race at the Sunny Downs track and Rex's crash.

Pops continued his musings as his heart rejoiced in what had transpired prior to Speed accepting his trophy. He too had borne witness to Speed proposing to Trixie and it made him beam to know that his middle son would be marrying an exemplary young woman such as the late Mike Shimura's daughter. He and his wife were thrilled as they watched Speed kneel before the speechless girl and pledge his love, Mom wiping the tears of joy from her eyes as she heard Trixie's answer. She had been a part of their family for the past three years, providing support to Speed in every race, whether it was in her helicopter, or by his side as his navigator. It was no secret that she was head over heels in love with their son. And Speed absolutely adored Trixie, and with the exception of an occasional wandering eye, was totally devoted to her. As a matter of fact, when Speed would dig his heels in about something, showing the indomitable Racer stubbornness it was Trixie who would be able to reach him, point out if he was wrong, and make him change his mind. Nobody else, not even Pops could accomplish that with his middle son when he didn't want to be moved, only Trixie. Always close, it was only natural that now that they were of age, they would finally get married. 

Racer X continued his perusal of his brother's victory celebration as his wrist communicator beeped for his attention. He brought his wrist to his mouth to answer tersely, "Agent 9 here."

"Agent 9, it is imperative that I speak with you. Be in my office within the hour. Over and out."

With a sigh Racer X leapt over the side and into the cockpit of the Shooting Star. He fired up the engine and took off in a cloud of dust just as a group of reporters strode up to interview him. They watched the enigmatic racer take off. One reporter shook his head pityingly.

"Well, so much for sportsmanship," he muttered and his colleagues nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later that evening, Trixie was at the Racers for a combination celebration dinner for Speed's win at the race and his and Trixie's engagement. The entire family was in a state of euphoria over the day's exciting events but Trixie was still in a state of disbelief, periodically staring at the beautiful gem on her left hand sparkling like a tiny rainbow when the light from the Japanese lanterns surrounding them hit it. She and Speed were sitting together on the swing in the yard as he watched her with an affectionate twinkle in his cobalt eyes. He leaned over and whispered teasingly.

"Yes, it really happened. Believe me, baby, it's no dream."

Trixie was shaken from her reverie. "I know but I'm totally blown away. I just can't believe it, Speed. We're actually going to be married," she said in a dreamy voice.

Speed grinned and pulled her in the circle of his arm. "Yeah, that we are. And I can't wait till you're Mrs. Speed Racer." He kissed her and he squeezed her to him just as Pops came onto the patio.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Speed sighed theatrically and grunted as Trixie elbowed him in the ribs. "Of course not, Pops. What's up?" 

Pops pulled a lawn chair over to face the young couple "First, I want to say that I couldn't be happier for the two of you. Mom and I are thrilled. Next, I want to know if you've discussed a date yet."

"Gee, Pops we just got engaged today. We haven't even begun discussing a date yet," Speed protested. "Why the rush?"

Pops sighed, "I didn't think I had to remind you that the racing season starts again in two months in Mont Royale for the Grand Prix. I was wondering how you intend to fit planning a wedding into your racing agenda."

Speed looked at his father in amazement but Trixie answered calmly, "Pops, we'll plan the wedding around the races. We know the season will be here again soon and we'll both be working to prepare for the season."

Speed nodded and he added, "Relax, Pops, we're both are fully aware that the races come first but we don't plan on a long engagement anyway, do we, baby?" He glanced at Trixie inquiringly.

Trixie shook her head. "I'm very sure about us so I have no such compulsion to drag things out. But," she added pointedly, "I don't want a quickie wedding thrown together without any planning."

"I agree totally." Mom Racer's soft yet firm voice joined the discussion. She came up and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Since you have no family, Trixie, I'd love to help you plan the wedding."

Trixie smiled gratefully at her future mother-in-law "I'd be honored, Mom Racer."

Pops grunted and insisted, "That's all well and good but we still need to settle on a date."

Speed sighed, "Okay, Pops, okay. We'll discuss it and decide in the next few days and then tell you. Deal?" He turned to Trixie. "Is that okay with you, Trix?"

She nodded, "Fine with me. The sooner we decide the date, the sooner we can start planning.

A few hours later it was nearly midnight and Speed and Trixie were on the way to her cottage at the airfield in the Mach 5. They were still busy talking about various wedding details when they pulled up the driveway to her home. Speed killed the engine and lights as he reached to caress his fiancée's face lovingly.

"I hope you're not ticked at me or Pops for pushing for a wedding date, sweetheart. He has a point about having the date set before the racing season starts."

Trixie took his hand in both of hers. "No, I'm not. I want to get a date set as soon as possible."

"So, do you have any preference? It'll be June in two months and the first race's gonna be in Mont Royale—the Grand Prix."

"Mont Royale—isn't that the European commonwealth that has the beautiful beaches—the place where all the jet-setters go?"

"Yeah, so?" Speed replied. "What's your point?"

Trixie had a dreamily thoughtful look on her face. "Wouldn't that be a marvy place to have our wedding?"

Speed sat back and mulled over what she suggested. To have their wedding coincide with the Grand Prix? He had not thought about the idea as a choice but the more he thought about it, the better the notion sounded. Neither had a lot of immediate family and they could fly their friends out who weren't connected with Formula 1. Most of the other racers and crews could be invited since they were all his friends, racing made for a tight-knit group with little time for lasting outside relationships. Then he would take her on a honeymoon after the season ended. He grinned as he came to his decision.

Trixie waved a hand before Speed's eyes. "Yoo hoo, earth to Speed! Were you listening to me?"

Speed turned to her. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm sorry, baby, I was just thinking that your idea to have our wedding the weekend of the Grand Prix would be groovy. And I know Pops would dig it in a big way. Sure, let's do it!"

Trixie gave a squeal of delight as she hugged him tight. "Oh, Speed do you mean it? You really wouldn't mind?"

"Sweetheart, I don't care where I marry you, just as long as it happens," Speed replied gently as he reached for her chin to draw her lips to his for a sweet kiss. She responded with a soft moan as she placed her hands on his shoulders and up and around his neck and pulled him closer.

They drew apart and Speed asked huskily, "How about we go inside and get really comfortable?"

Trixie shook her head slowly. "It's really late, Speed and we both have to get up early."

"If I stayed till the morning, we could wake each other up in time." He nuzzled her ear, sending a delicious thrill through her but she stood firm.

"Speed, we've talked about this and we both agreed not to do _That_ till our wedding night," Trixie reminded him. _That_ was sleeping together. When they had been going out for about a year, both had made a mutual agreement not to get physically intimate until they married.

Speed sighed heavily. "I know but we are getting married. It's not like a one-night stand with us, Trix." He reached for her again but she opened the car door, exited the vehicle, headed over and climbed her stoop.

Speed hoisted himself up and vaulted over the driver's side. He hurried up the stairs to her and grasped her arm to stop her from entering her house. "Okay, okay, you win! It was just an idea, for Pete's sake, don't flip out."

Trixie had her head down avoiding his sapphire orbs. "I'm not flipping out." She turned and studied him askance. "How would you know about one-night stands? Have you had many?" she asked coolly.

Speed groaned inwardly. "I've been with some girls. I've never kept that a secret from you, you know that," he admitted.

"But have you been with them in _that_ way?" Trixie demanded.

"Trixie," Speed began, taking her by the elbows so he could look right in her face. "I told you that I've been with other girls meaning I did some things with them that are…intimate. But I'm telling you truthfully, baby, that I haven't gone all the way with any of 'em." 

Trixie looked into his eyes and inquired doubtfully. "Really?"

Speed solemnly held up three fingers on his right hand. "Scout's honor. I swear that you'll be the only woman I'll ever be with and the only woman I'll ever want to be with." He lowered his hand and took hold of her chin to raise her face to his face. "You're gonna be my wife, Trix and I have no intention of ever straying from you," he said earnestly.

Trixie felt herself drawn into the cobalt depths of his eyes and saw the guilelessness of his words reflected within. It was true, when they had begun to get serious about each other he had told her of his many liaisons with the opposite sex but he also made sure she knew that there was nothing in the past that she should be threatened or worried about. And in spite of being a single, attractive, much sought after, and greatly publicized racer the fact that he never slept around made him quite rare and extraordinary. She was filled with a sense of peace as she nodded slowly. "I believe you, Speed."

Speed smiled showing his even white teeth as he slid his hands up her arms and cradled her face to bring her lips to his. His mouth gently teased hers open to receive him and she did, molding her body against his, making his body white-hot with waves of passion coursing through him. He became oblivious to everything but Trixie, drinking in her sweetness and losing himself in the velvety softness of her slender form, drowning his senses. Her soft floral perfume teased his nostrils, surrounding them like an invisible field of flowers. 

They continued their embrace for some time and then reluctantly drew apart. Speed took a deep breath to try to cool the burning in his body and he said hoarsely, "I'd better split or all our good intentions will fly right out the window as I carry you into your bedroom and make love to you all night. So good night, baby, sweet dreams."

Trixie wasn't unaffected herself and she nodded dazedly, "Uh-huh. 'Night Speed."

Speed hurried down the stairs and leapt into the cockpit of the Mach 5. He fired up the engine and then waved at Trixie while he backed down the driveway and headed off into the night.

* * *

Several miles out of town, the split-level, modern estate of Racer X stood on a bluff in the wilderness. It was here the Formula 1 man of mystery dwelled, when he was not racing or serving as an operative in the covert operations of the International Police Force or IPF. The sleek shadow of the Shooting Star, Racer X's signature racecar crept up to the carport and the door slid up to admit the vehicle then after it entered, silently slid shut. 

Racer X sighed wearily, as one that carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. The meeting with the chief had briefed him on a new assignment, to coincide with the Mont Royale Grand Prix. He was informed of a plot to assassinate the president of the wealthy commonwealth and was ordered to stay close to the president as he would be heavily involved with the race, His Excellency being a huge racing fan. Racer X was playing the conversation over in his head.

__

"Agent 9, I'm glad to see you. How was the race?"

"I came in second. Speed beat me again, but I don't mind. Racing with him's a lot of fun."

The bureau chief studied him with his hands clasped and his fingers steepled. "Your brother's a very gifted racer. I would say it's in the blood, wouldn't you?"

Racer X smiled with brotherly pride. "He's a true Racer."

The chief, an austere man with salt and pepper hair, piercing gray eyes, and a commanding presence nodded and then got down to business. "I want to brief you on your next mission. Our intelligence sources inform us that HISS is making plans to assassinate the president of Mont Royale but that it's all part of a bigger picture."

"And that is?"

The chief leaned on his desk and replied, "We have suspicions that HISS is behind the disappearance of the Rubicon I diamond that was stolen this week from the European Jewel Depository."

Racer X nodded, "I heard. The gem's disappeared and Interpol's having a hell of a time trying to find it. The theft is being reported by the media as a perfect crime with little or no clues and no suspects."

The chief nodded in agreement. "True, but our intelligence sources have reason to believe that the gem will turn up during the inaugural of the re-election of the Mont Royale president. Because of the neutrality of the commonwealth, they believe that when the gem turns up, it'll be there. Plus the close proximity to Sylvania and its port on the Mediterranean make it the logical choice to get it off the continent. Do you have plans of running in that race?" 

__

Racer X gestured in the affirmative. "Yes, it's the kickoff to the season. His Excellency is a big racing fan and has petitioned the IRC to have the season opening race in Mont Royale as part of his inaugural celebration."

"Then I can count on you to intercept the jewel before HISS tries to smuggle it out?" the chief inquired with piercing eyes.

Racer X nodded, "You can." He got up and left.

Shaking himself from his reverie, Racer X climbed from the cockpit of the Shooting Star and headed into the house. His valet and crew chief Joseph Grimes greeted him.

" I was wondering when you'd get back. I have a plate of food waiting for you in the dining room. So what did the chief have to say?" Joseph inquired as he assisted his employer with his racing gear. Racer X hadn't even time to change out of his gear when he was summoned to the IPF office.

"He wants us to intercept the smuggle of the Rubicon I during the Grand Prix. He said his sources think that the jewel will be smuggled then," Racer X replied dourly.

But that's in two months! And there's no real clues or suspects since it's been lifted. Interpol's really been baffled."

"Yeah well, if HISS is behind it and the chief's pretty damned sure they are, they'll probably be laying low till they're ready to move it so's things can die down," Racer X remarked as he removed his mask, uncovering a handsome but rugged countenance framed by mahogany hair. His midnight blue eyes stared out contemplatively as he pondered and sifted through the information he had just absorbed.

Joseph broke the silence. "Congratulations on your finish but your brother barely beat you again. That kid's amazing."

Rex Racer smiled, "That he is. But Speedy's no kid though anymore, he's a man. And he's gonna be a husband soon and maybe even a father."

Joseph nodded, "Yeah I saw him pop the question. With national TV coverage yet, he sure doesn't do things quietly."

Rex threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah, that's my baby brother. The two men headed into the dining room. 

****

TO BE CONTINUED . . . 


	2. BEGINNING PLANS

****

BEGINNING PLANS-Part 2

The sound of wedding bells was reverberating throughout the Racer house as Mom Racer and Trixie dove headfirst into the plans for her and Speed's nuptials. They told his parents that they wanted to wed the weekend of the Mont Royale Grand Prix and Pops was ecstatic that they decided to marry the first weekend of the new season. So now everyday after she worked at Pops Motors as their director of public relations, Trixie was over at the house with Mom Racer, pouring over every bridal magazine and journal they could get their hands on. The Racer males, including the groom-to-be, watched the women with a mixture of puzzlement and amusement as they clipped and discarded pages of dresses, centerpieces, veils, and other wedding accouterment.

Speed and his father watched as the two ladies sat at the kitchen table, covered with magazines and bridal books. He sighed and the two men retired to the den.

"Pops, can I ask you a question?" Speed asked as they entered the inner sanctum.

The Racer patriarch sat and reclined in his favorite chair then eyed his son. "Sure, Speed, what's on your mind?"

Speed perched on his father's desk. "What's it like to be married? I mean, building a life with someone other than the family you've grown up with, what's that like?"

Pops leaned back and closed his onyx eyes in thought. "Well, son it's very different. First of all, you and Trixie will be together always."

Speed grinned, "That's gonna be groovy."

"Wait a minute, son. When I say that, I mean that the two of you will see everything that you don't see when you're just dating. You'll see the real person."

Speed examined his father closely. "Pops, me and Trixie haven't exactly had your average run-of-the-mill dating relationship. Remember the first year I began racing? We went all over the world together, with a lot happening to both of us."

"Yes, you have. And the two of you have been through a great deal together. But marriage is a whole new kettle of fish. Everything you are and everything you do from the moment you say 'I do' is with the two of you in mind. All decisions concerning your life affects her too," Pops informed him.

Speed took a moment to ponder that as Pops went on. "And as you give Trixie your love, you'll also be giving her your name, and she will have to be considered for every job you take, every plan you have for your life. If you get sick or hurt, it affects her and the same goes for her. And lest I forget, everything you own becomes hers too. And I mean everything."

Speed let out a long whistle. "Wow," was all he could manage as he mulled over Pops' words. He suddenly began to wonder why he wanted to get married. Then Pops' next words cemented the idea in his mind.

His father leaned forward. "Speed, son, let me say this. Marriage has its ups and downs but knowing that I can depend on your mother to be there when I need her, to know that no matter what happens, disaster or joy, that she's there, accepting and loving me sustaining me and giving me strength."

Speed nodded in understanding. "I see it, Pops. Trixie's always stood by me, encouraged me, and made me believe in myself even when my faith was fading. She's saved my life so many times, she's just incredible."

"I know, son," Pops answered, patting Speed's arm. "She reminds me of your mother. Grace under pressure. You're a very lucky young man."

"I know," Speed said reverently as he listened to the musical laughter emanating from the kitchen. He was feeling the enchantment he always felt when he heard Trixie's laugh and couldn't wait to be alone with her. 

Pops chuckled as he witnessed the moony look on his son's face. It reminded him of how he was when Anyi accepted his marriage proposal. He had felt like he was walking thirty feet in the air that someone as beautiful and gentle as her would marry a rough character like him. 

The front doorbell interrupted their individual musings. Speed hopped off the desk and said, holding up his hand up to his father, "Stay there Pops, I'll get it." He strode to the front door and called to the kitchen, "Don't worry, Mom I got it."

Speed opened the door to a uniformed courier with an official envelope of elegant stationary. Politely, he asked, "Yes, can I help you?" 

The man smiled courteously in return and replied, "I have a special delivery letter for Mr. Speed Racer."

Speed answered, "That's me." The man handed him the letter and then tipped his cap and left. Curious, he opened the envelope with the official seal of Mont Royale. He pulled out the missive, took note of the Mont Royale crest on the sheet of stationary, and began reading the polished scrawl:

Dear Speed,

I heard about your engagement and I want to wish you and your future bride

the very best. Since you will no doubt be racing in the Grand Prix it would be an honor

for you and your bride to use my formal garden for your nuptials. I have included a 

recent photograph of the area by the gazebo and rose trellis which have been refurbished

and a panoramic shot of the entire garden for you and your bride to view and decide. 

It would be a privilege to host your wedding.

Please let me know of your final decision.

Sincerely Yours,

Rudolph Gabriele, President 

Commonvealth of Mont Royale

Speed blinked his eyes in astonishment as he re-read the words. He was quite taken aback with the generous offer from Mont Royale's president and after skimming through the note at third time, he called his fiancée. 

"Trixie, ya got a minute? I need to talk to you."

In the kitchen, Trixie looked toward the living room quizzically. "What is it, Speed?"

"Could you come here, please? I want to talk to you a minute."

Trixie eyed Mom Racer inquiringly who shrugged. With a sigh, she rose and walked over to where Speed was standing, engrossed in perusing the photographs that had accompanied the note. She sided up to him and asked, "What's up?"

Speed glanced at her and handed her the note. "Take a look at that."

Perplexed by his shocked expression, Trixie took the sheet from him. She skimmed through the note at first quizzically then as she read the words again her eyes grew wide and she looked at her fiancé. "Is this a put-on?"

Speed shook his head. "I highly doubt that the president of a European commonwealth would send a put-on across the Atlantic Ocean by special courier."

"Is that who was at the door?" Pops asked as he joined the young couple. He took the note from Trixie's hand as Speed handed her the snapshots.

"He also sent the pictures of his formal garden to show us the place he's offering. So what do you think?" he asked as Trixie studied the photos.

"Oh, Speed, it's like a dream!" Trixie exclaimed in delight.

Mom Racer joined them from the kitchen and took the photos from Trixie. She gasped at the lush splendor of the garden with its gazebo, rose arbor and fountains sparkling in the sun. "It's positively breathtaking! Dragon, what do you think?" she asked her husband as she handed the photos to him.

"Humph! It's quite a spread. I wonder why he's offered it to Speed and Trixie for their wedding?"

Speed replied, "It's probably 'cause he's such a big racing fan. The media's been going non-stop about my engagement since I proposed to Trix." He reached over to run his fingers down her cheek in a light caress and her eyes sparkled at him.

"So, baby, what shall we tell His Excellency?" Speed's cobalt eyes danced as he waited for her answer.

Trixie smiled coyly. "I think we should accept his invitation."

"Well, then it's settled. I'll send a wire to him tomorrow morning saying we accept his offer and that we'll get married in his formal garden the day after the race." Speed said decisively.

A few days later, President Gabriele sent a wire to Speed saying he was pleased at their acceptance of his offer. He also said that his entire household staff his chief housekeeper and his personal secretary were also at their disposal and the latter would be in touch to assist Trixie and Mom Racer with the details of the wedding. He shared the news with a very strained Trixie.

"Well, we've got the place all set, Trix. President Gabriele wired me and he said that everything's ready. Oh, and he mentioned that his private secretary is available any time you need her," he informed Trixie cheerfully at her office at Pops Motors.

Trixie nodded and sat back with her eyes closed as she took the information in. Speed noticed her stressed appearance and was immediately concerned. He came around her desk and squatted down beside her to brush the stray hair from her sea-green eyes. 

"Hey, are you okay, angel? You look tight as a drum," Speed said gently.

Trixie opened her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay, just trying to take care of everything. Thank goodness that most of the guests will be there already, the drivers their, wives and girlfriends, the crews, and of course the media. I've asked Lilly Marker, Janine Trotter and Calcia Bone to be my bridesmaids so I'll be getting tickets for them and as soon as I have my gown picked out, I'll get them measured for their gowns. Thank goodness my father had an insurance policy that was worth $1.7 million and a trust fund for me of $750,000 that I have to pay for all the things I need to."

Speed put his hands on her shoulders. "You know that you wouldn't have to worry about expenses even if you didn't. My winnings last year totaled almost $20 million and finally money is absolutely no problem anymore."

"But Speed, traditionally it's the bride's family that pays for the wedding," Trixie pointed out but Speed laid a finger on her lips.

"True, but you have no family. And I won't let you foot the entire bill for this wedding. So I'm gonna pitch in to help pay for everything. And that's final," he said with a stubborn tilt to his chin.

Trixie sighed resignedly and decided to change the subject. "So have you decided who your ushers and your best man is?'

Speed rose to his feet and sat on the corner of her desk to face her. "Yeah. I really wish Rex could be with me but since he can't, Sparky of course is gonna be my best man and Spritle will be an attendant. I figure I'll ask Rusty Muffle to be an usher and if you don't mind, Trix, I'd like Racer X to be usher too. He's been a true friend to me and I'd really like him to be in our wedding. Since my big brother Rex can't be with me on the happiest day of my life, I want Racer X to. Although," he said thoughtfully "They could be one in the same."

Trixie examined Speed closely. "You still think that Racer X is really your brother Rex?"

Speed sighed as he crossed his arms. "Trix, I don't know what to think. Remember the Trick Race when I found Racer X's mask next to me when I came to? And he's always been around to bail me out of jams I've gotten into."

"Uh-huh. I'm so grateful that he's rescued you those times that I thought I could've lost you," Trixie said softly, her eyes glistening and focused on him.

Speed answered huskily, "You'll never lose me, baby." He was so touched by her sweet comment he reached and took hold of her chin, leaning in to place his mouth on hers. He cupped his hands around her face and deepened his drinking in of her, his senses virtually singing as the heat in his body rose.

They continued their passionate expression until there was a knock on the office door. Trixie pulled away while Speed groaned as he hopped off the desk and whirled around. She called out, "Come in!"

A young man with russet curls and emerald eyes came in. He was of average height, maybe a half inch shorter than Speed and he approached Trixie with an envelope, which he placed on her desk.

"Here's the pictures I promised to show you, Trixie."

"Oh, thanks, Pete. Pete Parks, I don't think you've ever met my fiancé, Speed Racer." Trixie rose and presented Speed to him. He smiled politely and offered his hand.

"Hi Pete, it's nice to meet ya."

"Wow, it's a real pleasure to meet you!" Pete said enthusiastically pumping his hand. "I've just started this job and I've been to the track to take pictures but I hadn't been introduced to you yet."

Trixie explained, "Pete's the new promotional photographer for Pops Motors. He's only been here about a week but he's a fabulous photographer and he wanted to show me some of his portfolio." She opened the envelope and rifled through the stack, handing each picture to Speed as she finished looking at it.

Speed noticed how good the photos were and commented, "These are really something."

Pete grinned widely at the compliment as he gathered his photos together and put them back into the envelope.

Curious, Speed inquired of her, "Why'd you want to see them?" 

Trixie replied, "I thought that Pete could be the photographer for our wedding since he has to go to Mont Royale to take publicity shots for the race. What do you think, Speed?"

Speed nodded, "It's okay with me. Have you ever taken any pictures for anything like a wedding?" He studied the young man carefully.

"My sister got married last August and I took the pictures for her wedding," Pete replied. "I didn't bring any of those but I could if you both want to see them."

Trixie shook her head. "I don't have to unless you want to see them, Speed."

"Nope. Whatever Trixie decides is okay with me," he said matter-of-factly.

Pete grinned at the two of them. "Thanks both of you. You won't be sorry." He took his envelope and headed to the door. "Well, see ya," he said as he left.

Trixie picked up a clipboard and checked off a line written on a list. "Well, the photographer's been picked. One more thing that's done."

Speed reached over to take the clipboard and study it. "Hmmm, you've really got the bases covered, huh? I'm impressed." He saw how Trixie had listed everything having to do with the wedding, right down to the last detail. "I had no idea that planning a wedding took so much."

Trixie sighed as she took the clipboard back. "Men seldom do. They just sit back and enjoy the ride. Your mother and I are pulling this thing together, we've less than two months to get it done."

Seeing the stress in his fiancée's eyes, Speed decided to change the subject. "So back to what we were discussing before, what do you think about Racer X being one of the ushers?"

Trixie's expression softened. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said definitely "I wouldn't have it any other way."

****

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . THE PREPARATIONS GO ON AND PAINFUL MEMORIES ARE RELIVED AS SPEED'S THOUGHTS FLUCTUATE BETWEEN HIS WEDDING AND HIS MISSING BROTHER . . .

NEXT—A TRIP DOWN MEMORY LANE


	3. A WALK DOWN MEMORY LANE

****

A TRIP DOWN MEMORY LANE-Part 3

It was about 4:30 in the afternoon on a balmy spring afternoon in late April when Speed pulled the Mach 5 up the driveway to the Racer home. He was returning from the practice track at Pops Motors and was tired but elated as he always was after a good practice session. He had been really pumped and then had been disappointed when he stopped by Trixie's office to ask her to go for a ride with him tonight but found that she had already left for the day. So he decided to go home to rest and then call her at home later.

He killed the engine and was vaulting over the side when he noticed Trixie's Mercedes convertible parked in the carport. He sighed when it dawned on him that she left to come here and continue the seemingly endless planning for their wedding with his mother. Since he slipped the ring on Trixie's finger, Mom Racer had been involved to the point of obsession with planning the wedding with Trixie a close second. He mused a tad resentfully that since that time, he and Trixie hardly spent any time together alone and it was beginning to bother him.

Speed went into the carport and up to the side door to go in the house when he felt a tug on his pant leg. He glanced down into his kid brother's annoyed face and chocolate eyes.

"Hiya, Speedy. Are you goin' inside?" Spritle asked as his brother squatted down to talk.

"Yeah, kid. Why? What's up?" Speed wanted to know.

Spritle pouted as he replied petulantly, "Mom and Trixie are in there talking all mushy wedding stuff. I decided to steer clear and if you'll take my advice you'll do the same."

Speed chuckled, "That's okay, Sprit, it doesn't bug me as much as you. My wedding's gonna be the happiest day of my life. Mom and Trixie are just making sure that it's done right."

Spritle snorted derisively, "Yeah, well if there's this much fuss to gettin' married, I'll skip it. Besides, who wants to marry a dumb ol' girl."

Speed grinned at his brother. Although he was 11, Spritle had yet to reach the point where he was interested in girls and yet his success in go-cart racing was making him sought after by the pre-pubescent females in the area. He also had grown out of his cherubic baby fat and his features were showing the same classic attractiveness that his two older brothers had and was also showing signs of being the next generation of Racer heartthrobs. It was reminding him of his own pre-teen years when he was beginning racing under the tutelage of Rex. Just before the Crash and the Fight.

Speed's grin faded as he was again inadvertently reflecting on Rex's inauspicious departure. It was funny how the whole incident still made him upset when something would bring it all back. But he hid his feelings as he rumpled his brother's mahogany head. "Take my word for it, squirt, you'll change your mind about girls one day soon. I guarantee it." He opened the door to the mudroom and stepped into the house.

The sweet sound of feminine laughter hit Speed's ears as soon as he closed the door and he stood there for a brief moment to listen to his fiancée's lilting titter giving him a warm glow as he heard her joy. He knew that Trixie was showing some signs of stress due to all the planning and preparing for the wedding so to hear her musical laugh was like a beautiful song to him. How he loved that girl! Grinning affectionately he decided to make his entrance.

"Hi there, you two." Speed greeted as he strode into the kitchen from the mudroom and found it deserted. Puzzled he glanced about and then heard his mother call out.

"Speedy, we're in the parlor." 

Speed headed in and over to the sofa where his mother and Trixie were sitting with a stack of photo albums on the coffee table. He sat next to Trixie and after exchanging a greeting kiss, he inquired, "What's with all the photo albums?"

Mom Racer smiled, "I thought it was about time to properly introduce Trixie to our family so I dug these out of the attic. Besides, we needed a break from all the wedding planning so I suggested this."

Speed groaned as he looped his arm around Trixie. "And why didn't you stop her, huh?" he asked his fiancée. 

Trixie glanced at him quizzically. "Why should I do that? I've always wanted to see pictures of you growing up." She reached and took hold of one side of the first album as Mom began leafing through.

Speed gave a weary sigh. "Mom!" he protested but he was ignored as Mom began her presentation to her future daughter-in-law.

She pointed to a picture of a slender girl with mahogany curls and cornflower blue eyes in an ivory lace confection of a wedding gown standing next to a muscular but handsome black haired young man in a tuxedo. "That's my and Dragon's wedding. When my parents finally accepted the fact that I wanted to marry a professional wrestler, they put together a small but beautiful wedding. It really was lovely."

"You look beautiful, Mom Racer," Trixie breathed as she studied the photo.

"Yeah, Mom, you were gorgeous," Speed added.

Mom continued to show the two photos taken at her and Pops reception and honeymoon in Acapulco, Mexico and some of the pictures taken during the first months of their marriage. Then came the pictures of baby Rex.

"And this was Rex when he was just two days old," Mom said as she pointed her finger to a newborn baby clad in pale blue lying in a glass crib with the words "Racer-BOY" written on a card in the front. The infant had dark blue eyes and mahogany fuzz covering his head.

Trixie cooed, "Oh, how precious! He was such a beautiful baby."

Mom smiled sadly, a small tear tracing its way down her cheek. "He was. And he was a good baby too. He never cried overly much and he was remarkably healthy. Speed was a bit fussy and Spritle was colicky but Rex was the most serene of my three boys."

Speed examined the picture closely and saw how Rex was very calm, yet curious as an infant, his eyes huge and seeming to be searching. 

"And this," Mom said as she pointed to another blue bundle with coal black hair and vivid cobalt blue eyes, "was Speedy just before we brought him home from the hospital."

"Oh, he's just adorable!" Trixie exclaimed. She gazed lovingly at her future husband, much to his growing embarrassment, signified by the blush creeping up from his neck to his face.

"Yes indeed," Mom said as she gave her middle son a fond smile. "The nurses at the hospital kept saying to me what a beautiful baby he was, they were all in love with him."

"Really?" Trixie said with a delicate brow arched at Speed. "I guess the female adulation started early, huh?"

"C'mon, Trix, cut it out," Speed said, chagrined.

Mom Racer continued, "And that is my baby, Spritle." She pointed to another dark haired infant with bright umber eyes.

"Aww, Mom!" Spritle protested from the kitchen where he was having a snack. "Why'd ya have to show her pictures of me? Show her Speedy's pictures, instead."

"She did, Spritle," Speed pointed out.

As his mother continued flipping through the pages with the celluloid recordings of his and his brothers' formative years and explained other snapshots to Trixie Speed found himself deep in his thoughts, going back to his earliest memory of Rex:

**__**

Flashback: 16 years ago

It was a warm early fall day and five-year-old Speed was riding his brand new shiny red tricycle

in rapid circles on the Racer home driveway. However, he soon grew bored with the repetitions and longed for new territory to ride upon. He also wanted to go faster and the narrow confines of the driveway prevented him from doing that. His twelve-year-old brother Rex hadn't come back from his martial arts class and so Mom Racer had insisted that her young son stay within earshot.

"Mommy?"

Mom Racer came and peeked out the screened door. "What is it, sweetie?"

"If I stay just on our sidewalk and don't go far can I please ride my trike out of the driveway? Please?" Speed beseeched, his blue eyes plaintive.

"Is Rex out there with you?" Mom inquired.

"No, he's not home yet," Speed said with a pout.

"Speedy, love, you know the rules. You're too little to ride away from the house without Rex. The answer is no. When Rex gets home, you can go on the sidewalk," Mom said firmly as she stepped away from the door.

"Rats!" the boy fumed. "She always treats me like a baby!" He plopped his chin in his hands and stared dejectedly out to the street, where the sound of neighborhood kids playing was drawing his attention. "It's just not fair."

Then Speed decided that he knew what was best for himself. With a determined glint in his eyes, he rode his tricycle down the driveway to the sidewalk and saw the kids in the neighborhood all gathered a few houses down, having a drag race with their bicycles. Grinning widely, Speed rode his tricycle over to the strip of sidewalk where everyone was lining up. 

"Hey guys can I race too?" Speed asked, his eyes bright with excitement.

Tony Catarano, ten-years-old and the big man on the block scoffed. "Aw, get lost, kid. You're too little to race even if your old man makes race cars." He pushed at the handlebars of Speed's tricycle then leaned over and whispered something to his brother. Tony and his brother were deeply jealous of the fact that Pops Racer was an auto expert and their father just worked in a factory so any chance they could, they picked on young Speed but because of his size and fighting ability, they avoided Rex.

"Yeah, get lost," Bobby Catarano, Tony's eight-year-old brother echoed. The Catarano

boys would always tease Speed about his name and would pick on him at the playground whenever they had a chance. "You couldn't race us in this baby bike anyhow. So blast off." He too pushed Speed's tricycle, causing it to crash into a trash can.

Speed became angry as he saw an ugly scratch on his new conveyance. He dismounted and ran up to Bobby, his hands balled into fists. "You just caused my bike to get scratched so I'm gonna pop you!" He launched himself at the older boy.

Bobby whirled around and grabbed Speed by his shirt collar. "Look, you little creep

I could just pick you up and throw you. And that's what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna throw you in with the other trash!" He walked over to the trash can with the squirming, screaming boy and was about to deposit the youngster in it when a voice snapped. . .

"Put my brother down. . . NOW!" Rex Racer strode up to Bobby and glared right into the startled boy's face, midnight blue eyes flashing. The rest of the kids had gathered around to watch the tentative skirmish about to take place as Tony rushed over to his brother.

"Hey, Bob whatta ya tryin' to do? Get yourself kilt?" he took Speed out of his brother's hands and put him back on the ground. He grinned shakily at Rex. "Sorry about that, X-Man. Kids will be kids."

Rex turned his narrowed midnight blue stare to Tony. "Knock off the ass-kissing, Catarano. You and your kid brother have been pushin' my kid brother around long enough. If you do it again, I'll wipe up the street with the both of ya." 

"Hey, X-Man, take it easy, okay? Tony said placatingly. He went and slapped his brother upside of his head. "Leave the kid alone, numbnuts."

"But Tony, you said that the little piece of crud needed to learn his place an' you tol' me to take 

care of him." Bobby whined but he got another shot in the head.

"Ah shaddap, ya goon." He smiled a weaselly smile at Rex who had pushed Speed's tricycle away from the can and then picked the boy up and placed him on the seat. "We won't bug Speed anymore, X-Man, for sure."

"Yeah, well see that you don't. Or…" Rex took a scrap piece of a two by four and then effortlessly put his fist through it. He tossed the wood aside as the crowd of kids gasped and then he and Speed headed back to their house.

"Golly, Rex is that boss what you did back there," Speed gushed but Rex turned and looked 

right into his baby brother's face.

"Why'd you leave the yard when Mom told you to stay there, huh? Those creeps wanted to

clobber you."

Speed grinned at his big brother. "Aw, they don't scare me. I could take 'em if they tried

anything."

Rex grinned at his little brother. Speed was small but scrappy and he never backed down from a challenge, whether it was neighborhood bullies or his own brother and cousin.

"Look, Speedy, you probably could but next time you decide to take Tony and Bobby on, wait

for me, okay? You almost gave Mom a heart attack when you took off."

Speed's big blue eyes were penitent. "I'm sorry, Rex. I won't leave without telling her anymore." 

They headed back home.

End Flashback

Remembering the incident, Speed grinned to himself as Mom Racer spoke. "So what do you think, Speed?"

"Huh?"

Trixie shook her chestnut curls pityingly. "He did it again. Speed, I've told you that when you decide to leave, you need to take your body with you," she quipped.

Speed glanced at her quizzically. "You say something to me, baby?"

Trixie and Mom exchanged glances and Mom said, "Forget it."

Speed shrugged, "Okay." He stretched and leaned back, closing his eyes.

Mom shook her head and continued as she pointed to another group of pictures taken at a racetrack. There was one with Pops and his arm around a man who was slighter with light brown hair, "That's Pops and his younger brother Henry. They both wanted to go into business together." She sighed in a sad way.

"What happened?" Trixie wanted to know.

"They don't speak to each other anymore. Our family has an annoying tendency to hold grudges," Mom replied with a sigh.

"How come?"

Mom began, "It started with the race at Sunny Downs. When Rex and Pops had the fight that sent my oldest son away…"

**__**

Flashback: ten years ago…

The P.A. blared, "AND THE LEADFOOT 400 IS DRAWING TO A CLOSE FOLKS AND THE LEAD IS BEING FOUGHT OVER BY KABALA, THE RACER FROM KAPETAPEK AND YOUNG REX RACER, SON OF THE ILLUSTRIOUS DRAGON 'POPS' RACER, FORMER CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLER AND NOW TOP ENGINE DESIGNER. REX IS RACING THE MACH 1, POPS LATEST CREATION AND NOBODY SAVE KABALA HAS BEEN ABLE TO KEEP UP WITH HIM!"

In the Go Team pit, eleven-year-old Speed watched transfixed at the shiny red Mach 1 barreling around the track zipped by. His cobalt blue eyes were riveted to the one he idolized, his big brother Rex as lap after lap peeled away. 

Pops came over and looped an arm around his youngest son. "How ya, doin' Speed?"

Speed looked up into his father's eyes and gushed, "Pops, Rex looks neato out there! I bet he's gonna win!"

Pops nodded with a slight frown. "Not so fast. He still has 50 laps to run and he's a bit careless with his cornering. Kabala's doing a better job and if he's not careful, he'll catch up."

"Oh, Drag, don't you have faith in your own son?" Mom Racer said reproachfully as she joined her husband and son. Six months pregnant, she folded her arms across her protruding belly and regarded her husband sternly.

"Anyi, I do have faith in Rex but he's only 18. He needs much more experience in racing than he has, and to race in Formula 1 he just doesn't have the experience, yet," Pops insisted. Changing the subject he gave his wife a sullen glance as he admonished, "And you shouldn't be here with all these gasoline and exhaust fumes in the air, especially in your condition."

Mom tossed her head. "Nonsense. The doctor says everything is fine. Besides, I've been around cars since we both started going together, gas and exhaust fumes don't bother me."

Pops grunted and turned his attention back to the track.

Speed was hanging on the wire fence intently observing the race as the crowd at Sunny Downs roared louder with each lap. The cars were then on the second to last lap as Rex got the white flag. Speed jumped down and scampered to the pit stall as he joined Pops and the rest of the crew as they cheered Rex on.

"Yeah, Rex come on! You can do it!" Speed cried excitedly as Pops and the rest watched Rex pass the flagman and head into turn 1. Pops face was impassive as he observed his oldest son go deep into the corners, close to the apron for turn 2. The racer from Kapetapek, Kabala was about a half second behind and his setup looked as neutral as Rex's but Rex was driving with aggression, pushing his vehicle as hard as he could as they headed into the back straight-a-way. Then as he went into turn 3 and 4 the was an almost imperceptible wobble in his rear end that signified that the Mach 1 had gotten loose that Pops eagle eye caught, causing him to frown.

Rex careened out of turn 4 and headed down the home stretch, the checkered flag in sight. As he roared by to take the checkered flag and to the thunderous cheers of the crowd, the car went out of control and crashed into the far wall, and Kabala pulled ahead to win. The Mach 1 caught fire as Rex was groggily trying to climb out.

"Oh dear heaven!" Mom screamed as Pops took off in a dead sprint to get to his son. She grabbed hold of her younger son as in his mother's arms Speed watched in shocked horror. The track officials came rushing to the car, spraying their fire extinguishers as undaunted by the flames, Pops reached in to pull his first born out of the flaming wreck.

"Rex! Rex, son are you all right?" Pops pleaded as he grasped him by the shoulders. 

Coughing, Rex replied, "Yeah, Pops I'm okay. And I almost won!" In spite of his state, he was elated but Pops next words quashed his excitement.

"No you didn't! I saw and your driving technique was very bad, you haven't the experience to win any race and you destroyed my car!"

"But I can be a champion, Pops!"

"No you won't, I don't want you to get behind the wheel of a racecar again!"

Rex's eyes narrowed as his father's words hung in the air like the stench of the burned wreck behind them. "Well, then I'll just have to do it on my own. I'm leaving home, so good bye Pops." He then sprinted off.

Pops was staring off in the direction that Rex disappeared when Mom and Speed rushed up to him. "Dragon, what happened? And where is Rex going, is he all right?" Mom demanded.

Pops swung his eyes to his wife's agitated expression and aware of her condition, tried to soothe troubled waters. With a grin of reassurance he replied, "He's fine but we had a bit of a beef. He'll cool off and we'll see him later." He turned and saw the Go Team crew already hard at work retrieving what was left of the Mach 1. He took his wife's elbow and his younger son's hand and said, "C'mon let's go get something to eat."

Later when they returned to the house, there was a note taped to the front door addressed to Pops

Dear Pops,

I meant what I said earlier, I intend to become a champion race driver all

on my own. I'm sorry that you have no faith in me but I want this and I'm going

to do all I can to achieve it without your help or support. Tell Mom and Speedy

that I love them.

Rex.

End Flashback

Mom Racer brushed a tear away and sighed as she finished the story. "I was furious with Dragon about the whole thing but then I realized that my son had his father's muleheadedness and he was going to do what he wanted no matter what."

Trixie's eyes were soft with compassion at the pain in Mom Racer's eyes. "And that caused Pops and his brother to break ties?"

Mom nodded, "After Rex left, Henry and Pops then worked together at the Baboom Motor Company to build a new car to replace the one Rex had wrecked and Hank was chosen to drive it. He was about Rex's age but had been trained under a famous Formula 1 driver, Fireball Rust."

"The same guy who trained Speed?"

"Uh-huh. Hank ran in the new ER-X and as he was testing it at the Baboom Motors test track, he crashed. He hung on for a while but his injuries caused complications and he died. Henry was devastated, he was a widower and Hank was his only child."

Speed said softly, " I was 16 and had just gotten my license when we got the call. I rushed to National Hospital and I was the last to see him alive. Uncle Henry finally got there but he was gone."

Mom continued, "Henry blamed Pops for his son's death and vowed that he would never acknowledge Pops as his brother again. And that's the way it's been for the last five years." She sighed deeply then noticed the mantle clock. "Mercy, it's almost 6:30! I have to get these put away and then start dinner." She gathered up the albums and walked into the hall to the dining room.

Trixie turned and noticed how quiet Speed had become. He was sitting beside her on the sofa, staring off into space with a haunted look in his cobalt eyes that looked so bereft that her heart constricted just seeing it. She reached her arm around his shoulders and offered comfort.

"Oh Speed, sweetie, I'm so sorry for all the pain in the family. How horrible to watch your cousin die right before your eyes, my poor love. And to watch your brother leave and never come back."

Tears ran in a warm rivulet down his cheek as he leaned close to her. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her soft shoulder as his anguish gushed out. Trixie just rhythmically stroked Speed's hair as he silently sought ease from the past. 

Shortly after dinner Trixie left, sensing a need for her fiancé to be alone. Speed had protested at her leaving but she was adamant and before she left, she told him that if he needed to talk to call her, she would be home. He thanked her with appreciation, kissed her and told her he loved her. He then went up to his room, took and intently studied a framed picture of him and Rex off of his dresser. . . 

**_Flashback: 10 years ago—the night after Rex left_**

Eleven year old Speed had lain on his bed crying since he and his parents got home and Pops read the good-bye note from Rex. The news drove Speed from the room in tears then Pops and Mom had one of the worse arguments he had ever heard so once in his room he slammed the door as not to hear. But the row reverberated throughout the house and no matter how he tried, he couldn't help but hear it.

"Dragon, how could you? How could you let our son leave his home like that? I swear you are one of the most pigheaded, obstinate men I've ever known!" Mom railed.

"Anyi, I didn't tell him to leave!" Pops bellowed.

"But you drove him to it. And right after a crash that he could've died in, what on earth possessed you?"

"I spoke the truth. If he wants to be a man, he needs to accept that he's not ready to race," Pops said with his arms crossed. Then he admitted, "Okay, maybe I was a bit harsh in saying for him not to drive again but--"

"You told him never to race again? No wonder he took off. Don't you know, he's just like you, stubborn! Like father like son." Mom snapped.

The arguing continued until the door slammed, signifying that Pops had left. Speed heard the start of a car and then the roar of it being gunned away. Then there was a soft rap on his door and then Mom stepped into his room. She approached the bed and sat down, reaching and gently stroking her son's head, his face buried in the pillow.

As soon as he felt his mother's touch, young Speed raised his head and craned his neck over to see her pretty sad face. She hadn't cried but then she probably wouldn't until she went in her bedroom and closed the door. She always made sure her children never saw her cry. He shot up and buried his face in her bosom as she gently cradled him to her.

"M-Mom? Is Rex ever gonna come home?" Speed sniffled as he pulled his head back to look into her cornflower blue eyes.

Mom gazed lovingly into her son's questioning face. "I wish I knew, Speedy, love." She sighed deeply as she continued to comfort him. 

End Flashback

Speed sighed as he replaced the photo to its place on his dresser. He then picked up a glossy of Trixie smiling sweetly at him from a gold frame and lightly caressed the surface.

"Well, baby, who'd have thought that what's supposed to be the happiest time of my life is turning out to be a bitter reminder of one of the saddest," he said aloud to Trixie's picture. He kissed his fingertips and placed them on the picture, then replaced it on his dresser and went to lie on his bed staring out of the window at the starry sky despondently wondering just where his older brother was. 

* * *

****

The next day, Speed was glumly reticent, there in body but not really in spirit. He made his practice laps at the Pops Motors track but he couldn't get last night's memories out of his mind. He pulled up to where his best friend was waiting, killed the motor, and leapt out of the cockpit. His dark mood did not go unnoticed by Sparky, who chalked up Speed's funk to a pre-wedding case of cold feet.

He tried to jolly his best friend out of it. "Hey buddy boy what's the deal? You got a bug or just a bad case of froze toes?" 

"Froze toes?" Speed looked at Sparky strangely.

"Yeah, you know. Cold feet. You suddenly realize that you're bidding farewell forever to the freedom of the single life."

Speed shook his head. "No, that's not it. I've just been thinking about Rex a lot lately."

Sparky nodded, "That's understandable. I mean you'd want your brother there at your wedding."

"Yeah, but what's the point? I mean Rex is who knows where and he's not about to resurface just 'cause I'm gettin married," Speed lamented sullenly.

Trixie's yellow Mercedes pulling into the garage area interrupted their conversation. She alit from the front seat carrying a large picnic basket. She placed it on a workbench and drew up to the two men.

"Hi, guys," she said cheerfully as she gave Speed a kiss hello.

Hiya, Trix," Sparky answered with a wave. Speed just grunted.

"Well, if you're that happy to see me maybe I should just turn around and leave," Trixie sniffed with a toss of her chestnut curls. She turned to do that but Speed grabbed her arms.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just have some things on my mind. Of course I'm glad to see you." He leaned in to give her a kiss. They broke apart and he gave her a mild grin. "So what brings you out here today?"

"You didn't eat much at dinner last night so I brought you some lunch. It's such a groovy day I thought that we could have a picnic on the infield grass." She went over to the bench and hoisted the basket.

Sparky said, "I'll split for a while," but Trixie shook her head.

"No way, Sparky. I brought enough to feed an army so there's more than enough for the two of you and I don't eat much. So come on, guys I'm not taking no for an answer." She handed the basket to Speed, who glanced at Sparky and shrugged.

"C'mon Spark. Let's go." They followed the pert brunette obediently.

The trio sat on the infield grass and ate lunch under a cerulean sky dotted with fluffy white clouds. It was a pleasant time with everyone chatting amicably and conversation then switched to the plans for the wedding. As they were mostly finished, Trixie began to gather everything and put them in the basket as both guys leaned back to relax.

"So have you got everything all set?" Sparky wanted to know as he finished his sandwich.

Trixie shook her head as she took a sip from her soda. "Not quite. I have my gown to get fitted for and my bridesmaids need to get fitted too."

"Oh, and who are your bridesmaids gonna be?" Sparky asked with interest.

"Lilly Marker, Calcia Bone, and Janine Trotter."

"Janine Trotter, huh?" Sparky's hazel eyes lit up as if someone turned on a switch. 

Speed and Trixie exchanged smirks as they took note of Sparky's animated manner when Janine was mentioned. About two years ago when Speed was giving Janine racing lessons, Sparky had shown a keen interest in the girl yet he had not asked her out. He was shy and tongue-tied, totally blown away by Janine's sweet face and sky-blue eyes. 

Trixie giggled, "Uh-huh. And she asked me if you were going to be in the wedding."

Sparky's face broke into a wide pleased grin. "Oh yeah?" He glanced at his best friend. "Well, am I?"

"Sure," Speed replied matter-of-factly. "You're my pal, aren't ya?"

"You betcha," Sparky said. "So what am I, your best man?"

Speed said, "Y'know I'd really like to have Racer X as my best man. He's saved my hide more than once and he's been a real good friend."

Sparky's grin faded and he eyed Speed in a slightly hurt manner. "I thought that I was gonna be your best man, Speed. I mean, we've been pals a lot longer then you've known Racer X. We go back a long way. But hey, who am I to tell you who to pick for your best man, huh?" He shot to his feet and addressed Trixie, "Thanks for the great lunch, Trixie." He whirled and strode away as Speed leaped to his feet.

"Aw, come on, Spark, don't get pissed off," Speed shouted as he turned to follow but Sparky had jumped in his red GTO convertible. He started the motor and gunned the car out the driveway, leaving a cloud of dust.

"Damn it," Speed muttered as he turned to Trixie, "Now he's sore at me." He offered his hand to help her up and then took her basket as he walked back to the garage with her.

As they passed the far side of the garage, a mysterious masked man withdrew and headed to his yellow and black racecar. Before he turned the motor over he shook his head wordlessly and then started the car and drove off.

Speed was walking to Trixie's car with her and opened the door for her to climb in. He turned his head when he heard the powerful engine. _That sounds like Racer X's car_. "Excuse me for a minute, willya Trix?" He trotted over to the side of the garage and there was no car in sight. Shaking his head in confusion, Speed turned and headed back to his fiancée's car.

"What gives, Speed? Why'd you head over there? Was someone out there, Sparky maybe?" Trixie hit him with a barrage of questions.

Speed shook his head. "I thought I heard a car out around the side but I guess I was wrong." He leaned in the driver's side and smiled down on her, changing the subject. "So what are you planning to do with the rest of your day, sweetheart?"

Trixie donned her sunglasses. "I have to go down to the designers for my first fitting for my gown and I'm meeting Janine and Lilly for their fittings."

"Have any plans for tonight?"

"No, your mom and I are taking a break. Why, what do you have in mind?"

"Oh, I thought a little dinner then a nice drive to watch the sunset at Lake Icy Chill. We've had little time alone together lately so what'd you say?" Speed suggested with a twinkle in his eyes.

Trixie grinned coyly, "Sounds divine. What time you want me ready?"

"I'll pick you up about 6:30, okay?" He leaned in for a soft kiss. "Have fun and I'll see ya later. I love you."

"Okay. Bye-bye. I love you, too." She started the motor and pulled away.

Later in his room Speed had just exited the shower and was getting dressed when his phone rang. He reached and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi Speed," a rich familiar baritone replied.

"Hey, Racer X! How ya doin'?" Speed said delightedly. "I'm glad you called but you caught me getting ready to go out."

"Uh-huh. And how is Trixie?"

Speed grinned, "She's been so busy with my mom trying to pull this wedding together she needs a break so I'm taking her out to relax tonight."

"Yeah, I'm sure she needs it," Racer X said.

"Listen Racer X, I'm glad you called. I want to ask you something. I'd be honored if you'd consider being my best man." Speed asked.

He was greeted by silence. "Racer X, are you still there?"

"Yes, I am. Speed, I am honored and flattered that you consider me close enough to you to ask me to be your best man but I think your best friend Sparky would be the more logical choice."

"But, I'd really like you there when Trixie and I get married," Speed protested.

"Well, I'd like to be. And I'd be happy to be an usher," Racer X explained. "But Sparky's your best friend and it's only right that you ask him to be your best man."

Speed said resignedly, "Well, I guess you're right. Okay, then, you can be one of my ushers. I'll let you know when we'll have to get measured for our tuxes."

"Fine. I'll be there. I have to go now so I'll be talking to you. Good-bye Speed, give my regards to Trixie."

"Will do. See ya." Speed hung up the phone with a thoughtful frown, something about Racer X always had a slight feeling of familiarity, like there was a bond between them that transcended through any rivalry on the track. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he'd known Racer X for a lot longer than just the time they had been racing together.

Later, at Lake Icy Chill, Speed was telling Trixie all about the phone call from the mysterious racer. She was in total agreement with Racer X that Sparky was the natural choice to be his best man.

"You know what you have to do tomorrow," she informed him, regarding him evenly.

"Yeah, I know," Speed agreed with alacrity. 

The next morning, the Mach 5 rumbled into the garage stall at the Pop Motors practice track where a rather subdued Sparky was working on boring out a cylinder. He didn't look up even when Speed had parked the car, exited and came over to him.

"Uh-hiya, Spark," he began hesitantly.

Sparky gave his friend a brief glance, barely acknowledging his presence. "Hi."

Speed took a deep breath. "Look, can I talk to you?" 

"Sure." Sparky didn't look up, still intently working on the cylinder.

"I was thinking, I'd really like you to be my best man," Speed said softly.

Sparky kept his head averted. "I thought that you wanted Racer X to be your best man," he sniffed.

Speed ran his hand through his coal locks nervously. "I did but I thought about the whole thing and you were right. We've been pals a lot longer than I've known him and you've been there for me through it all. Trixie and I both agree that it makes the best sense. So willya?"

Sparky leaned back and stopped what he was doing. "You mean it?"

Speed grinned at his best friend. "Yeah. So is it a deal?"

Sparky got up from the workbench and turned to face his friend with his hand offered. "Deal."

Speed patted his friend on the back and then they both turned to discuss the work Sparky had been doing on the cylinder.

****

TO BE CONTINUED . . . REX HAS HIS OWN MEMORIES TO CONTEND WITH AS EVIL PLANS ARE MADE FOR THE UPCOMING RACE.

NEXT---STORM ON THE HORIZON

__

Author's Note: For the flashbacks I used combined elements from the series, the original Tatsuo Yoshida manga, and the terrific Tommy Yune book "Born To Race" for the Racer family background—if you're a fan of Speed Racer you should check them out.


	4. STORM ON THE HORIZON

**STORM ON THE HORIZON-Part 4**

In his estate, seated at his desk in his study, Racer X alias Rex Racer was pouring through a document, part of a packet that all Formula 1 racers received from IRC prior to the Mont Royale Grand Prix. It was the course map and summary of various road signs and landmarks that would assist the drivers and their crews. Rex had a map of Mont Royale and the surrounding area and was making quick notations when there was a knock on his study door.

"Yeah, come in, Joe," Rex called and his crew chief and valet entered carrying a large envelope.

"This just came for you by special courier from IPF." He handed the envelope to his employer.

Rex regarded the envelope with a mixture of relief and regret. He knew the information it contained would tell him his next move in the Rubicon I disappearance case however, with Speed's wedding on his mind he really looked upon the assignment as a nuisance, yet a necessary evil. He sighed as he held the envelope in his hands.

"You should open it and find out what our next move is," Joe prompted.

"You know, Joe, sometimes you have an annoying grasp of the obvious." Rex ran a finger under the flap and tore the envelope open. He pulled a sheaf of papers out and an official missive from the chief of IPF. He read the note:

Agent 9-

The latest information concerning the move of the Rubicon I to Sylvania is included in the enclosed documentation. Intelligence sources believe that HISS intends that the gem shall be transported to the commonwealth of Mont Royale in the next three weeks and then moved over the border on June, 15th, the day of the Mont Royale Grand Prix. Your entry in the race is paramount in the recovery of the Rubicon I.

Chief Pettit.

Rex regarded Joe with a dubious expression. "Well, it looks like this assignment will be no piece of cake." He leafed through the accompanying dossier at the Interpol case report, the initial investigation, report, and the undercover operative report, handing the documents to Grimes as he finished reading them. He then referred to the course map on his desk and spoke.

"It looks like the jewel will be carried over the border right about here." Rex pointed at the border checkpoint.

Joe studied the map. "Yeah, but what about the border guards? Anything going over the border has to have customs papers and if they see the stolen gem, they won't let it past."

"Yeah," Rex said absently as he continued to read. He then perked up. "Jackpot! The report says that there's belief by the intelligence operatives that an attempt to assassinate President Gabriele will take place soon. It makes sense that the attempt would coincide with the race according to the intelligence report."

Joe let out a long whistle. "Quite a clambake gonna go down, huh. Leave it to our friends at HISS." He turned and spotted the daily local newspaper, engagement announcements and saw the picture of Speed and Trixie with the caption: _Local Racing Champion To Tie The Knot – Speed Racer to Wed Longtime Love._ Changing the subject, Joe remarked, "That's a nice picture of your brother and his intended."

Rex took the paper from Grimes. "Yeah." He studied the photo and even though it was typically grainy he could still see the sparkle in the couple's eyes as they gazed lovingly at each other. Rex couldn't help but grin as he nodded and remarked, "And I can't think of anyone who deserves it more."

"They've been going together long, haven't they?"

"Uh-huh. About just over three years. Trixie's been his spotter and on occasion his navigator. I wondered when he was finally going to make it official with her." Rex informed him.

Joe took hold of the paper and perused the story. "Hey, it says here that Speed's wedding is gonna be the day after the Grand Prix race, right at the Presidential Palace at Gabriele's invitation. That's quite an honor."

"Yeah, according to this, Gabriele's a huge racing fan and he offered the use of his formal garden for the ceremony. If Speed wins the race it'll be a great way to start off his nuptials."

"But we're gonna try to win the Grand Prix aren't we?" Joe wanted to know.

Rex continued his intense regard of the article. "Yeah, we are." He smiled in anticipation of locking horns once again in a race with his little brother.

Later that evening, Rex took a stroll about the grounds of his home and came to his favorite place to reflect, a secluded area surrounded by dogwood trees and flanked by white rose bushes as a tribute to his mother. The bench he placed there overlooked the western horizon and afforded him quite the view of the city limits. It was a place he was free to be Rex Racer, with no other encumbrances to force the moniker of Racer X upon him.

Rex sat down with a sigh and watched as the sinking sun painted the evening sky in hues of orange, pink, blue, and purple. He closed his midnight eyes and let his memories take him back . . .

**Flashback: ten years ago . . .Leadfoot 400**

**He had just made the final lap, down the back straightaway and headed towards the turns. He felt the adrenaline rush throughout his body and his heart pounded like a triphammer in his chest as he made the corners. Rex took note of a bit of shimmying of the rear end but paid it no heed as he headed down the home stretch, the flagman in his sights. Then as he came within half a football field to the checkered flag, the rear end fishtailed, and he went into a spin and crashed into the infield wall.**

**Rex shook his head from the jarring impact and the stench of the vehicle burning filled his nostrils. Checking his body for broken bones and finding none, he hoisted himself up and vaulted over the side of the car. Then Pops craggy face appeared with several Go Team members to check on him.**

**"Rex! Rex, son are you all right?" Pops pleaded as he grasped him by the shoulders.**

**Rex reassured, "Yeah, Pops I'm okay. And I almost won!" If not for the crash he would have won** **was going through his head. What Pops said next shocked him, like getting a bucket of icy water thrown in his face**

**"No you didn't! I saw and your driving technique was very bad, you haven't the experience to win any race and you destroyed my car!"**

**"But I can be a champion, Pops!" he began but Pops brusquely cut him off.**

**"No you won't, I don't want you to get behind the wheel of a racecar again!"**

**Rex became incensed as he realized the meaning of his father's words. He had no right to order him never to get in a racecar again! "Well, then I'll just have to do it on my own. I'm leaving home, so good bye Pops." He then took off, his eyes burning with hot tears of disappointment, last vestiges of the little boy he had once been left behind.**

**He had no clue as to where he would go next until a clipped, refined voice stopped him. "Rex Racer, would you come with me, please?"**

**Rex looked and saw through the watery veneer a large Middle Eastern man, head covered in a turban, expression stoically taciturn. Rex** **quickly brushed the moisture from his eyes as he asked, "Do I know you?"**

**"No sir, but my master wishes to speak with you for a moment. If you'll be so kind as to follow me." He headed to a long black limousine and climbed in the back with Rex following.**

**As they rode along, Rex was filled to bursting with curiosity as to why this man's "master" would want an audience with him. This situation had all the makings of a royal summons, complete with chauffeur and silent consort.**

**He was surprised to see that they had pulled up to the area just behind the winner's circle. The post race hubbub was dying down and the chauffeur turned off the engine as they waited. It wasn't too long before the limousine door opened and a man slipped in. He was clad in deep blue and had raven black hair and intense umber eyes. He smiled at Rex, exposing even white teeth.**

**"Rex Racer, how kind of you to accept my invitation. Would you care for a drink?"**

**Rex shook his head. "No, thank you Kabala. I'm just curious as to why you'd like to** **speak to me."**

**"Well, then I'll just, as you Americans say, cut to the chase. I see the talent in your racing but your driving skills need a bit of polish. I'd like you to consider coming back to Kapetapek with me so I can give you the training and experience you need."**

**Rex eyed the man in a mixture of surprise and suspicion. "You raced me neck and neck and if I hadn't crashed I'd have won. Why all the interest in a competitor, Kabala?"**

**Kabala grinned, "Because I see some potential for greatness buried under all that bravado and I'd like to help you bring it out. I also heard that you told your father that you intend to achieve this without his help."**

**"Nothing gets by you does it?" Rex retorted disdainfully.**

**Kabala threw his head back and chuckled. "You are pretty arrogant considering that you have no place to go. I'm offering you a place so what is your answer?"**

**Rex sighed as he realized the man was speaking the truth. His anger at Pops had driven him right out of his home so he nodded. "Okay, Kabala. I'm taking your offer."**

**"Splendid. There's a plane ready to take off from a private airfield in about an hour. Do you need to retrieve anything from your home?"**

**Rex thought about how difficult it would be facing his family again after the huge blow-up with Pops but he wanted to see his mother and Speed again to explain. He decided to take the chance and have Kabala drop him at the Racer house.**

**Once there, Rex noticed that the family vehicle was not around so he ascertained that Pops, Mom and Speed were either still at the track or out somewhere. He felt relieved so he used his key and went to his room to pack some basic belongings. He then jotted down a quick note and once that was done, he stopped to gaze at the picture on his dresser. It was a snapshot of him and the Mach 1, with young Speed looking up to him with naked adoration in his cobalt blue eyes. He took the frame and spoke to the picture of his kid brother.**

**"I'm sorry, Speedy but I have to do this. Pops can't forbid me to race so I'm gonna do it on my own. Maybe one day I'll be back but for now, I'm gonna go out and make Pops eat his words. Good-bye little brother, I love you." He wiped a stray tear away and replaced the photo back on the dresser just as the limousine horn sounded. Carrying his suitcase, he descended the stairs, took one last look around the living room, opened the door and exited. He taped the note to the front door and sprinted to the waiting limousine.**

**Rex entered with his bag and Kabala asked, "Is everything all set?"**

**Rex nodded woodenly as Kabala tapped on the partition to inform the chauffeur. Rex watched with a heavy heart as they pulled away and the home that he had grown up in so happily and with so much love faded from view.**

Rex opened his eyes and sighed deeply, the recollection bringing a dull ache to his heart as it always did when he would brood about his departure from home. The memories were not finished with him, however, as the evening shadows advanced and the horizon darkened . . .

**Flashback—three years later**

**In the island country of Kapetapek, the palatial estate of Kabala stood just to the outskirts of the main city limits of the capital. Kabala's estate had every creature comfort including a regulation size racing oval, complete with 33 degree banking for the turns. It was here that two sleek racing machines, one deep blue and one yellow and black were thundering around the track. The yellow and black car, however held the advantage and pulled ahead to cross a makeshift finish line first. Both vehicles screeched to a halt and the drivers climbed from their respective cockpits, doffing their helmets and gloves.**

**Kabala grinned as he leaned against his car. "Well, Rex, you have indeed surpassed my greatest expectations. Well done."**

**Rex returned the grin as he took a deep breath. "Thanks Kabala. But if it weren't for you, I could've very easily ended up in Skid Row."**

**Kabala tossed his head back with a chuckle. "Oh no, my friend. You have too much genius and skills for that to have happened. I just saw the potential." It was just as he said, Rex being what the design genius Pops Racer's first born son only could be, had built his racecar, aptly named the Shooting Star from the ground up, from power plant to chassis.**

**Modestly, he pointed out, "That may be true but potential that doesn't parley into skills can very quickly disappear. And as far genius, that is no guarantee for an assured life. Just ask Chopin, Mozart, and Van Goh."**

**"Point well made, Rex," Kabala said.**

**"I think I'm ready to enter into the Formula 1 circuit." Rex stated matter-of-factly. The official start of the Formula 1 season was a month away, with the Grand Prix at Le Mans.**

**Kabala nodded, "Yes, I believe you are. But before you do I want you to meet someone."**

**Both men's attentions were then drawn to a dark suited man with a powerful presence who was striding over to them. He drew up to the two men and Kabala's attitude became one of utmost respect, like one afforded to a figure of immense authority.**

**"I'm so glad you could make it, sir." Kabala said reverently as Rex smirked at the man's departure from his usual imperious manner. Kabala shot a look at Rex while he provided the introductions.**

**"Chief Charles Pettit I'd like you to meet my protégé, Rex Racer."**

**Chief Pettit offered his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Kabala speaks quite highly of you."**

**Rex took the chief's hand and marveled at the strong grip the man had. It appeared that his handshake was like the rest of him, a presence that demanded and received respect.**

**"I'm afraid that you have it over me, sir for he's never spoken to me of you," Rex responded a touch glibly.**

**The chief gave Rex a rare smile. "I'm afraid that's my fault. I've told him not to tell anyone of my organization or me. However, I will tell you. I am the commander of the International Police Force, a world-wide organization dedicated to the mission of keeping law and order that transcends countries' borders."**

**"I see," Rex said as he digested the news. "And what, pray tell, does that have to do with me?"**

**Kabala came forward. "I suggest we retire to the house for refreshment and to discuss the proposition we have for you." He led them up the path to the house.**

**Later that afternoon after the chief had long departed Rex approached his mentor.**

**"Kabala, what was that all about? The man had a complete presentation for me, I felt like he was trying to recruit me. Why would he think I'd be interested in the way his organization works? And what was that preposition you mentioned?" Rex bombarded his host with questions as they stood in Kabala's study.**

**Kabala leaned back and examined the impatient young man before him. He gestured to a leather chair before the desk and leaned on the latter, with arms crossed.**

**"Rex, I contacted Chief Pettit because I wanted him to meet you for himself. And as I knew, he was deeply impressed with you.**

**"And your point is?"**

**Kabala leaned closer. "He would like if you would consider joining us. Your outstanding acumen with machines and engineering talent would serve us well."**

**Rex looked at his mentor in utter amazement. He had always pictured himself to only race, that was all he wanted to do since he was out of diapers. The chief's presentation had him believing that they wanted him to consider becoming an undercover agent and now Kabala's words had confirmed it. He let out a long, low whistle.**

**"And what is the reason that you'd want to recruit me to be an agent? When exactly did you come up with this?" Rex wanted to know.**

**"I saw in you a mixture of courage and aggressiveness the first time we raced against each other, you were virtually fearless. But you were barely a man, just in your teens. You needed to learn discipline and to control your temper both on and off the racetrack. It was your temper that performed an act of rash and impulsive anger that drove a wedge between you and your family."**

**Rex nodded silently as Kabala went on. "But I knew that if I could channel that anger and aggression into a safe and responsible racing style, that you'd be unbeatable. And I was right, as your many amateur wins attest to. So I figured that you may bring those same attributes into a position with IPF. And you did tell me of your many black belts in martial arts."**

**"Uh-huh," Rex answered as he frowned thoughtfully. He had never considered any other vocation than racing but he was admittedly intrigued by the notion of working undercover as an agent for IPF. And he could still race, after all Kabala was one of the top racers on the circuit.**

**"Okay, Kabala. I'll give it a try."**

**Kabala smiled and offered his hand. "Welcome, my friend. You will find it as rewarding as it is challenging. But it is important to keep your life as clandestine as possible to remain successful."**

**"Okay." And so the alias of Racer X had its seeds sown.**

**End Flashback**

Rex sighed as he noted the complete darkness and the evening chill that had descended. He then began recalling the landslide that was the cause of Kabala's demise . . .

**Flashback: four years later**

**The Race In The Mountains was one of the most harrowing and grueling races Rex had ever run. To add to the difficulty of the course the day prior to the race, the mountain course had been hit with a cloudburst, making the terrain especially unstable. In addition at the time of the race both he and his mentor Kabala had built their own reputations in the Formula 1 circuit as being aggressive to the point of being adversarial toward their competitors, causing crashes as they advanced to win. It was an unfair assumption made theory by the jealousy of other racing teams but unfortunately the reputation stuck to both men and due to their undercover work with IPF, they did nothing to quell the rumors. In the seven years Rex had been living and working with Kabala, the enigmatic man had trained him in every aspect of racing on every terrain, especially the mountains.**

**In this particular race, Rex in his newly acquired racing alter ego of Racer X was running, keeping stride for stride with Kabala as they raced the treacherous mountain course. Since Rex began running in the Formula 1 races, he and his mentor and friend often became competitors, vying for the checkered flag. As they rounded the curve at the halfway point up the mountain, Racer X was on Kabala's quarter panel just as a landslide came roaring down the mountainside, the** **momentum of the mud and rocks sending Kabala's car over the ledge.**

**Rex stopped the Shooting Star and bolted out of the car to the ledge to assist but it was too late, the landslide had buried Kabala and his car beneath tons of mud and rock.**

**Rex stood there staring at the sight, completely numb and disbelieving. His mentor, rescuer, and friend was in the morass below and he could do nothing to save him. Tears stung his midnight blue eyes as he spoke.**

**"Kabala, I'm so sorry this happened to you. And I'm sorrier that I can't do anything except stand here and watch as you go to your Maker. I will always be grateful for what you did for me those many years ago when my life fell apart. I will never forget you, good-bye my friend." He then sat on a rock and sobbed like he was a small boy again.**

**A few months later, he felt impelled out of loyalty to run in the Fire Race and win it to open the borders of Kapetapek disguised as Kabala but toward the end, he confided in and revealed his identity to Speed.**

**End Flashback**

Rex shook his head and noticed that night had completely fallen. The full moon was high in the sky like a newly minted silver dollar, with lacy clouds framing it among the starry clime. Yawning, he got to his feet and stretched, shaking the cobwebs from his head. He peered out at the view of the city lights below him and idly wondered what his brother Speed was doing on a beautiful night like this. _Probably out with Trixie having a good time together, talking about their future. _He realized that he was thrilled deep down about being in Speed and Trixie's wedding . . .

About 25 miles away in the northwestern section of the city, there was a dinner club called The Blue Light, a small, cozy spot complete with soft music, mood lighting and a terrace that looked over a sparkling pond. The Mach 5 rumbled into the parking lot and pulled into a parking place. Speed cut the motor and the lights then turned to his fiancée.

"Well, here we are. Are you sure that Sparky and Janine wanted to meet us here?"

Trixie nodded, "Uh-huh. I would've thought that they would want to be alone for a first date but Janine told me that they both wanted to meet us here for dinner and dancing."

Speed grunted, "Hmm. You think they'd know that maybe _we'd_ like to be alone."

Trixie patted his arm. "Now, now there. This is a real groovy place, don't be a wet blanket. Besides, I'm trying to cheer you up, you've been in a blue funk since we were looking at the photo albums the other day. "

"I don't need cheering up," Speed pouted. "And I'm not being a wet blanket, I just want to be alone with you, not play chaperone."

Trixie sighed and then leaned over and nuzzled his cheek. "C'mon now, the way this place is set up we'll be alone together on the dance floor. And there's always the terrace."

Speed's eyes lit up as he thought about getting Trixie in a secluded corner on the terrace. "Okay, baby," he acquiesced. "Let's roll." He got out of the car and came over to take Trixie's arm to escort her inside.

Just before they got to the door, Trixie spotted Sparky and Janine pulling in the parking lot in Sparky's GTO. She waved at them and then tapped Speed's shoulder to get his attention. "Oh Speed, they just got here, let's wait for them."

"Sure." He stopped and turned toward the parking lot just as Sparky and Janine Trotter walked around the corner and joined them.

"Hi Speed, hi Trixie," Sparky greeted his friends as Janine smiled and waved.

"Thanks for waiting for us."

"Oh, don't mention it. We just got here ourselves, didn't we, Speed?" Trixie said cheerfully.

"Uh-huh. Let's head in, okay?" Speed said taking Trixie's elbow and leading the group into the club. Trixie turned and glanced at the other couple shrugging her slender shoulders as she followed him in.

Once inside and seated the two couples were side by side and shared easy conversation that lightened Speed's mood, especially when the dance floor opened and the soft dance music filled the air. As they made their dinner orders and were waiting for the food, both couples ventured onto the dance floor.

Speed put his arms around Trixie's waist and led her in a slow dance to Barbara Mason's "Are You Ready?" His eyes closed as he laid his head on her perfumed shoulder and allowed himself to be drawn into the music. Speed was filled with the warm feeling of his future wife in his arms, momentarily putting his brooding about his missing brother aside. He felt the heat in his body slowly rise as he savored the feel of Trixie's silky skin and the satin smoothness of her pale yellow dinner dress beneath his hands.

"Oh, Speed, look!" Trixie whispered.

"Huh?" Speed felt as if someone yanked him out of a pleasant dream.

"Over there." She gestured with a toss of her head. "Looks like Sparky and Janine are getting along quite well."

Speed lifted his head from her shoulder and glanced in the direction she was speaking of. Sparky and Janine were swaying slowly in each other's arms, as if they had been together for years.

"Yeah, how about that," he remarked as he resumed his previous position, trying to regain the feelings but the spell had been broken. The dark thoughts about Rex came back with a vengeance and he felt annoyance toward his fiancée begin to form.

Trixie sighed dreamily. "Well, I think it's just terrific. Sparky's such a great guy and Janine's a real doll, I knew they would be happy together."

"Gee Trix, it's only their first date, for crying out loud. Don't have them married yet," Speed said in a slightly impatient tone.

Trixie pulled away and regarded Speed with a puzzled frown on her pretty face. "What _is_ your problem tonight, Speed Racer? You've been acting really strange from the moment you picked me up."

Speed sighed and apologized. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm just not up to this tonight." He took her hand and led her off the dance floor and back to the table. They sat in strained silence for several minutes, both staring ahead with their arms crossed as the atmosphere between them became more uncomfortable. Finally Speed broke the silence.

"Look, I need some air. I'll be back in a few, okay?" He took off before Trixie could say any thing in protest.

"Well excuse me!" Trixie huffed as the music ended and Sparky and Janine joined her at the table.

Sparky glanced about. "So where's the happy groom-to-be?"

Trixie sniffed, "I don't know and frankly at the moment, I don't care." She got to her feet and grabbed her evening bag. "C'mon Janine, let's go to the ladies room."

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Sparky protested but Janine just shrugged and followed Trixie.

"I'll be right back," she assured him.

Sparky sighed and wondered what exactly was causing the trouble in paradise between Speed and Trixie. He saw the waiter bringing the food orders to the table with a peculiar look on his face. "Search me, pal," he said in response to the unspoken question.

In the ladies room, Trixie was agitatedly brushing her chestnut locks while saying angrily, "I just hate it when he gets like this. He takes me out then goes off into some of the far reaches of his mind and totally forgets that I'm even with him. Then he gets sore at me for something and puts me in the deep freeze! Ohh!"

Janine patted her on the shoulder comfortingly. "Take it easy, Trixie. I'm sure that Speed'll tell you whatever's bugging him when he's ready. You know how men are."

Trixie sighed, "You're right, Janine but I wish he'd just feel like he can talk to me. I'm gonna be his wife, for goodness sake, and we've been together for three years. It hurts when he shuts me out like he does."

"Have you told him how you feel?"

Trixie nodded, "Uh-huh. And believe it or not, he's gotten better about it recently since we've gotten engaged. But there still are times when he just closes himself off from me and especially when he starts brooding about his brother Rex."

"Rex left his home when Speed was just a kid, huh?" Janine asked.

"Yeah. Speed was devastated by it and never really got over it. The other night I was at the house and Mom Racer brought out all the family photo albums. When she was showing me the pictures of the boys Speed went off into another world and after she told me the story of Rex leaving, he broke down and cried on my shoulder. My poor, poor baby," Trixie lamented as tears flowed from her sea green eyes.

Janine smiled and she commented, "Speaking of which, I'm sure he's back at the table now and wondering where you are. Why don't we head back there?"

Trixie sniffled, "You go on ahead. I have some repair work to do." She fished a tissue from her bag with a tube of lipstick and her compact.

"Okay. See you at the table."

Back there, Speed had yet to return so Sparky went in search of his friend. He was about to give up when he saw Speed leaning on the far part of the terrace, staring out at the moonlight reflecting on the mirror surface of the pond. He strolled over to him.

"So here you are. I was about to get a posse together to find you."

Speed grunted, "Humph. So did you ditch the girls?"

"Now why would I ditch a girl I was on a first date with? And a living doll like Janine to boot? Actually, the girls ditched me."

Speed's eyes widened with concern and he whirled around. "Did Trixie cut out on me? Not that I would blame her if she did." He glanced back into the club but Sparky laid a restraining arm on him.

"Relax, Speed. She and Janine just went to the ladies room."

Speed eased up and turned his attention back to the pond. Slamming his hand on the rail he muttered, "I'm really making a mess out of this evening aren't I?"

Sparky smirked, "Well, I have had better first dates. So fess up, pal, what's eating you?"

Speed sighed, "I just can't get Rex out of my mind, Spark. I'm getting married in about a month and my big brother isn't gonna be there. It's bugging the hell out of me."

"Rex has been gone a long time, Speed," Sparky pointed out

"Yeah, I know. But when Mom showed Trixie all of the family pictures the other night, it all came back to me. Rex was my hero when I was a kid and I can't help wanting him to be with me when I marry the girl of my dreams."

"Speaking of the girl of your dreams, you'd better find a way to make it up to her."

Speed bit his lips. "She's really pissed at me, huh?"

Sparky nodded, "She definitely was hot under the collar when she corralled my date into going to the ladies room with her."

Speed turned quickly. "Then I better get over there to smooth things over." He started to leave but Sparky stopped him as they heard the soft dance music again commence.

"Wait out here, I have an idea." He headed into the club with Speed gazing after him quizzically.

Sparky made his way back into the club and ran into Janine coming out of the ladies room alone. "Hi, Janine. Where's Trixie?"

"She's still in there." She gestured to the ladies room just as the door opened and Trixie appeared looking a bit forlorn. She pasted an apologetic smile on her face as she came over to Sparky and Janine.

"I'm so sorry, guys. Between me and Speed we've kind of put a damper on the evening," she admitted sheepishly. She glanced at the empty table with the four untouched dinners and sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Trix," Sparky reassured her. "Speed's out on the terrace so why don't you go out there?" He turned to Janine and made a courtier's bow and offered his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She giggled and took it. "Lead the way, kind sir." They headed for the crowded dance floor.

Trixie watched them with a smile and then her smile faded as she contemplated her next move. She sighed and squared her shoulders, then headed to the terrace.

Out there Speed had resumed his musings only now he was trying to figure a way to talk to Trixie. One thing he knew was when she was mad she could freeze him out quicker than a winter cold front. He sighed again as he watched the moon peek in and out of the clouds _Well, Speedy this is another fine mess you've gotten yourself into._

He then picked up the soft scent of familiar floral perfume wafting to his nostrils on the breeze. He turned around and saw the lovely piquant face and luminous green eyes that had held his thoughts and dreams captive for the last three years.

"Hi Speed," Trixie's husky dulcet voice whispered.

Speed smiled slowly. "Hi, Trix," he answered softly.

She joined him as he leaned on the rail of the terrace. "It's really a pretty night, isn't it?"

He gazed over at her. "Uh-huh. But it pales beside you, you look breathtaking."

Trixie smiled, "You're very sweet. So," she added, "Penny for your thoughts."

"You'd be overpaying me, they're not worth that much," Speed countered. He reached for Trixie's left hand and laced his fingers with hers, gazing at the diamond of her ring winking at him.

Trixie took a deep breath. "I wish that you'd trust me, Speed," she said shyly lowering her head.

"I do trust you, Trix. There isn't anybody else I trust more." Speed said fervently.

"Then why haven't you talked to me about what's bothering you? Don't you know that when you're hurting, I hurt too?" her voice was pleading with him.

Speed sighed, "It's just the same thing again."

Trixie nodded, "Rex." Speed nodded back, staring off into the distance. She began, "I knew that what your mom did the other night had upset you but I didn't realize how much."

"Maybe I'm just making a big thing out of it. But, Trixie, I can't help it. Rex was like an idol to me and I can't help wanting him by my side when I make you my wife. It's gonna be the greatest moment of my life."

Trixie smiled lovingly at him. "It's going to be the greatest moment of mine too."

Speed took Trixie's left hand that he was holding and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. "Thank you, baby. For always being here for me." He held her hand to his cheek, rubbing the back of her hand over and over it.

She tittered as she felt the scraping of his beard stubble against her hand. "You forgot to shave before you came out to get me, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry."

Trixie smiled seductively. "That's okay. I like my men rugged." She reached and planted a butterfly kiss on his cheek. But like setting a tiny flame to dry tinder, that small action kindled the fires in his body as passion rushed through him like a blaze.

With a soft groan Speed released Trixie's hand and cupped her face to gently tease her lips with his. His mouth became warm and insistent as he savored her sweet surrender, her arms snaking under his arms and her hands kneading his back.

After several minutes of breathless passion between them, they drew apart, both pairs of sea green and sapphire blue eyes glazed with emotion.

The Delfonics "La La Means I Love You" was drifting out to the terrace from the club inside. Speed spoke first in a hoarse voice. "I believe I owe you a dance." He took Trixie and wrapped his arms around her slender waist and leaned down, burying his head in her silky shoulder as they moved sinuously with the music.

Back in the club at the door both Janine and Sparky observed the tender interlude between Speed and Trixie and exchanged knowing glances. Sparky took Janine's hand and went back to the table where the waiter stood dumbfounded at the four cold uneaten plates. He handed the check to Sparky.

Sparky reached in his back pocket for his wallet. He took out two twenty-dollar bills and gave them to the speechless man. "Here you go, buddy. Keep the change and wrap these all up into doggie bags, will ya."

"Yes, sir," the waiter answered as he left.

Janine looked at Sparky and asked, "What should we do, Sparky?"

Sparky smirked, "Wait till the doggie bags get here then split."

"But what about Speed and Trixie?"

Sparky grinned, "Oh they'll be just fine, trust me." The waiter returned with the doggie bags and Sparky handed one to Janine and he took one. The remaining two were left on the table and Sparky borrowed a pen from the waiter to scribble a short note.

Speed & Trixie,

Me and Janine decided to continue our date alone. We

figured you wouldn't mind if we split. We'll see you.

Later--S

* * *

About 3000 miles across the Atlantic Ocean in a bleak field somewhere in the Bavarian hills, in an abandoned WWII era AXIS underground bunker, a meeting was taking place that would set the stage for the completion of the greatest jewel theft in the annals of modern history. The Hidden International Spies Syndicate or HISS as they were commonly known were hard at work making plans to smuggle the Rubicon I, the largest natural pink diamond out of Europe and to the U.S. for sale to the highest bidder at a private auction in Beverly Hills at the end of June. 

The leader of HISS, Sergei Badenov was seated at the front of a small chamber resembling a classroom, with a chalkboard. He had his minions surrounding him, like an international rogues' gallery, a who's who of the underworld. There was Sandpaper Fingers, the top safecracker in the western world, Houdini Masque, a master in disguises, Felina Leone, cat burglar extrordinaire, and Eval Harte, a smuggler so renown that he had the nickname "Oil" because he had smuggled opium over the Turkish border so many times without getting caught and thrown in prison the tough border guards felt he was as slippery as an oil slick. And last but not least, there was Pace Jordan who was known as one of the fastest Formula 1 drivers and when he wasn't racing, a top-notch runner of stolen goods.

Badenov stood and addressed the group before him. "My friends, I want to commend you. Through the concentrated efforts of your …talents we have possession of one of the greatest treasures that the earth has given us…the Rubicon I!" As a flourish to his announcement, he held up the gem before the criminals seated in the room.

"Magnificent!" Harte gushed obsequiously, his beady rodent eyes focused on the jewel.

"Oh indeed," Masque added, licking his lips in anticipation of the cash that sale of the jewel will net them all. Each share promised to be a king's ransom for each member of the unholy alliance.

"Exquisite. I can imagine how it will look polished and set. Absolutely breathtaking," Felina purred, her amber cats eyes sparkling in feral glee.

"Yes, my dear. And may I say that the work you did in acquiring this was the _coupe de gras. _A job very well done." Badenov simpered as he took her hand and kissed it. Felina tittered like a schoolgirl.

Badenov continued, "Now that I have bestowed the just accolades for the acquisition of this treasure, we must move to the next phase, the ditching of it." He stopped before Pace who was sitting there with a somewhat bored expression on his face. "Pace you are entered in the Mont Royale Grand Prix, yes?"

Jordan nodded, "Yes."

"Good. That is the time that we will move the jewel across the border of Sylvania and then across the pond to the States in time for the auction. With what we shall get for the jewel we should be able to retire to whatever lavish country villa of our choice."

"I have a question," Sandpaper Fingers spoke up.

"Good to see you're still among us. You were awfully quiet sitting there, I thought you were sleeping," Harte remarked scoffingly.

Sandpaper's icy blue eyes narrowed. "I happen to be a firm believer in the axiom 'silence is golden'. A rule that others would be well served to emulate." He eyed Harte meaningfully.

"That's enough quibbling! Sandpaper, your question?"

Sandpaper continued, "I can't help but wonder what you intend to do about the border guards. Unless you plan to murder them in cold blood, they shall be a problem."

Badenov smiled onerously. "I plan to redirect them. The day of the Grand Prix is the final cap off of a week celebrating the re-election of Rudolph Gabriele, the President of Mont Royale. Since the race and celebrations will distract the entire military of the commonwealth, it will be an ideal time. But just to make sure, His Excellency will meet with a very tragic accident. Due to the limited manpower that will open the border because the guards will be called to the palace immediately."

Everyone nodded and murmured as they digested the plan. Badenov's smile faded as his explanation continued, "But, there is one fly in the ointment, a very persistent and troublesome fly, the IPF and especially Agent 9."

At the mention of Agent 9, the room became hushed. Each criminal had had their dealings with Agent 9 in the past and they all were reluctant for a repeat performance. The man was tireless and relentless in his work and they all had borne the brunt of his tenacity at one time or another.

Badenov again pasted an evil smile on his sharp features. "My friends, as with all pests, this fly will be exterminated. Pace, he will be entered in the Grand Prix with you. He is known in racing circles as Racer X." He passed out a document to all in the room with a very brief summary on Racer X. He examined Jordan carefully. "I'm trusting that you'll take care of our dear friend, Agent 9?"

Jordan studied the document. Everybody knew that Racer X was one of the best and most elusive drivers in Formula 1 next to the wonderkid Speed Racer and it had become a challenge for any racer worth his salt to try to beat them. To eliminate Racer X would be a pinnacle in his career. And accidents in racing, especially fatal ones are commonplace. A slow malevolent smile spread on his features.

"Leave it to me," he assured Badenov.TO BE CONTINUED—THE DATES FOR THE RACE AND THE JOYFUL EVENT ARRIVE—BUT THE QUESTIONS CONCERNING REX CONTINUE AS SPEED PREPARES FOR BOTH

**NEXT . . .WHEN EVENTS COLLIDE**


	5. WHEN EVENTS COLLIDE

****

WHEN EVENTS COLLIDE

It was June 1st, a balmy sunny day and Speed and Sparky were submerged beneath the raised hood of the Mach 5, giving her a tune-up in the driveway of the Racer home. Ordinarily, they would have been working on the car at the Pops Motors garage but they opted to do the maintenance at the house so that is where they did it. The carport was well stocked with the necessary parts and tools so both young men were hard at work when Trixie's yellow convertible pulled up with Trixie and her bridesmaids.

Speed wiped the grease from his hands as he drew up to the driver's side to greet his future wife. With a smear of grease marring his handsome features he grinned and waved at the young women as they all climbed out of the vehicle.

"Hiya, everybody. Hey, baby," he said to Trixie, leaning over for a kiss but she shied away. Hurt by her sudden and unexpected rejection he asked, "What gives?" 

Trixie wrinkled her pretty nose, "Speed, you're covered in grease. I don't want to get any on me."

"Humph! That never bothered you before," he protested in dismay as she went to the rear of the convertible opened the trunk and reached back and grasped a large plastic garment bag. Janine, Lilly, and Calcia did the same.

Sparky came over and gave Janine a kiss. "So what have we all here?"

Speed grunted, perturbed. "Beats me, but at least you got a kiss." He regarded Trixie with a curious frown. "So what's all this, Trixie?"

She looked at him in amazement. "You forgot all about today, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. So humor me and refresh my memory."

Trixie sighed, "I had my final fitting for my wedding gown today. Remember, I told you that me and the girls had to pick up our gowns." She stood off and pouted, miffed.

"Ahhh, yeah I guess I did forget," Speed said, realizing that that was why Trixie avoided him. 

"That's right, Speed. You wouldn't want to get grease all over Trixie when she has to try on her wedding gown, now would you?" Lilly Marker admonished.

Speed grinned sheepishly. "No you're right, Lilly. I definitely wouldn't want to do that." He approached Trixie gingerly. "I'm sorry, baby. I forgot, forgive me?"

Her expression softened. "Of course I forgive you." She smiled invitingly. "And later when I'm done and you clean up I'll make it up to you."

Speed's eyes sparkled at the promise. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

The front door opened and Mom Racer stepped on the stoop. She called out, "Trixie! I thought I heard a car pull up. C'mon inside all of you, I'm dying to see the gowns." She withdrew back into the house.

Trixie leaned up carefully and planted a kiss on Speed's clean cheek. "Remember, Speed, you can't come in. You can't see me in my gown before the ceremony." She headed up the stoop and in the house with Calcia and Lilly right behind.

Janine turned to Sparky. "I've gotta split too. See ya later, Spark." She kissed him again and scampered into the house. Sparky stood there rubbing his cheek with a smitten look.

Speed gave his buddy a knowing grin. "Boy, is it my imagination or did the temperature just rise out here?" he asked as he fanned himself theatrically, his cobalt eyes wide with innocence. 

Sparky shook himself out of his daze. "Whattya mean?"

Speed snickered, "Maybe I'm not the only one giving up the single life, huh pal?"

Red as a beet, Sparky looked nonplussed. "I don't know what you're talking about." He turned huffily and headed back to the Mach 5 burying his head under the hood while Speed followed and continued to chuckle, thoroughly amused.

That evening as the sun was setting, the Mach 5 was parked in Speed and Trixie's favorite spot at Lake Icy Chill. With his arm around her, Speed was telling Trixie all about Sparky's reaction to his good-natured ribbing about Janine. 

Trixie scolded him, "Oh Speed, that wasn't very nice of you. Teasing Sparky about Janine and his dating her, really!"

"But, honey you should hear how he ribs me about us. Sometimes he really ticks me off," Speed protested. "Besides, he's my best friend, we kid around all the time, you know that."

"Still, that doesn't make it right," Trixie insisted.

Speed sighed deciding that the last thing he wanted to do was get into a silly argument about his buddy's love life with his fiancée so he changed tact. "So how much more needs to be done for the wedding?"

Trixie sighed, "Well, it looks like everything's in place. I've been in touch with Natalie, she's President Gabriele's personal secretary, on a daily basis and she's arranged for the caterer and the flowers. Because the girls' gowns are going to be multi-colored, I decided on a mixture of spring flowers to match the gowns. Do you have all your ushers picked?"

"Uh-huh. Sparky's the best man, of course, then Racer X and then I thought Spritle could be an usher too. I mean he's almost twelve and he seems to be growing up a bit."

"But I thought he hated the fuss with the wedding. He certainly acts that way when I'm with your mom and we're talking about the wedding." 

"Yeah, but it's a smokescreen, believe me. I asked him and you should've seen his eyes light up. I never told you this, Trix, but when we started getting serious about each other Spritle asked me if you and I would get married one day. He's really crazy about you." Speed informed Trixie as he ran the back of his hand along her cheek back and forth in a slow caress.

"Really?" she said softly. "He was always fighting me and at times I thought he was jealous of your attention to me."

"He was just a kid at the time, sweetheart. But I recall a time when we were all trying to help Pops get the Mach 5 ready for the Alpine Race and I told you to get some rest. You dozed off and Spritle curled up right next to you. I was busy working on the car but when I saw that, I swear it was the sweetest thing, it touched my heart and I never forgot it. It showed me that you were as much a part of my family as any of us. And so …" he finished. "it's only natural that we get married."

"Yeah," Trixie agreed. "We've come full circle." They leaned into each other for a soft lingering kiss as the advancing sunset flooded them in gold and orange light. As they drew slowly apart, Trixie looked into Speed's warmly glowing blue orbs gazing lovingly at her.

"Speed?"

"Uh-huh."

"I was thinking. I'd really like it if we could say our own vows to each other. After we say the traditional ones, kind of to finish the ceremony," Trixie asked shyly, her eyes downcast.

Speed continued studying her as her request burrowed itself into his mind. He felt a twinge of dismay because writing was not one of his fortes and to express his feelings in the written word scared him like nothing else. "W-well, baby. It's a groovy idea but I don't know," he stammered looking discomforted.

Trixie became concerned by his reticence. "Why, Speed?"

Speed sighed as he stared ahead at the beautiful colors of the sunset reflecting in the lake's mirror surface. "I don't know if I can write the right words to express my feelings to you that won't sound corny or make you laugh," he said in a low voice suddenly very shy.

Trixie's eyes widened in amazement. "Oh, Speed." She reached and ran her hand down his cheek and took his chin in her hand to turn his head to face her. "Anything you write will be precious to me. Know why? Because," she paused for effect and pointed to his chest, "it'll come from your heart."

Speed's eyes became luminous sapphire pools radiating love like rays from the summer sun. "I love you so much, baby," he murmured as he pulled her to him and with his other hand brought her mouth to his. Her words inflamed him as he had never been and his mouth slowly, tenderly expressed is heart as the sun sank lower behind the trees and shadows of evening advanced. 

The next week was filled with preparation both for the race and the wedding. Trixie was actually the busiest, her job as PR director for Pops Motors and the Go Team keeping her hopping, with setting up publicity shoots, interviews, and responding to invitations to press junkets in Mont Royale. She was also in constant touch with Natalie Mirabeau, the private secretary for President Gabriele to fine tune the arrangements for the wedding and preparing for her spotting duties for the Grand Prix. Speed was getting worried that she was driving herself to exhaustion and tried to approach her about it one day at the track.

He pulled the Mach 5 up to Sparky who had the stopwatch in his hand and after doffing gloves and helmet vaulted over the side of his car ignoring his mechanic who had begun to relay his readings on the Mach 5's performance. 

"The setup for the 5's outtasight, pal," Sparky began but Speed had already exited and made his way to the landing blue helicopter. Sparky sighed as he shook his head.

Speed drew up to the craft as the propellers were slowing and the engine cut off. He opened the hatch and offered his hand to assist Trixie out. He grasped her waist and helped her down, keeping his hands there as he leaned in and nuzzled her neck, slowly bringing his lips in contact with hers.

After a short time Trixie drew back and gently pushed him away. "I'm sorry, sweetie but I don't have time. I've got tons to get done, you understand, don't you?"

Speed sighed disappointed and a bit annoyed, "I'm trying to, Trixie, I really am. Do you realize that this is the first time in days we've had alone together? And we're not as alone as I'd like to be, either."

Trixie sighed and laid a placating hand on his chest. "I know and I'm sorry. But with the race and our wedding both next weekend, I'm really swamped. Plus I have to go over the final details for the wedding with your mother, without her help I'd be lost."

Speed grunted, "Well, with everything goin' on I'm beginning to feel a bit neglected. I haven't been able to spend time with you alone now for about over a week."

She studied the perturbed expression on her fiancé's face. "Speed," Trixie said as if she were explaining to a child. "You have to realize that pulling everything together in two months to assure that our wedding is beautiful has been like climbing Mount Everest. In addition to that, I've had to do my job and get ready to spot for you. It takes everything out of me."

"Yeah I see," he admitted grudgingly. He examined her closely and with concern. "Have you eaten at all today?"

She shrugged, "I grabbed something on the run. I just don't have the time."

Alarmed, Speed's eyes shot up and his visage became set with a stubborn tilt. "That settles it, c'mon we're gonna go get something to eat." Before she could lodge a protest, he grabbed her elbow and began leading her to the Mach 5 but their progress was cut short by Trixie's assistant, Pete Parks.

He ran up to them, out of breath. "Trixie, I'm glad I found you. The IRC wants to speak with you concerning some rule changes for the Grand Prix. They want you to call back ASAP."

Speed said crisply, "Sorry Pete, but Trixie hasn't eaten yet and she's goin' to lunch with me." He continued to guide her to the waiting car but she withdrew her arm.

She said apologetically, "I'm sorry, Speed but I've been waiting for this call. I have to go and make it so you go ahead." She planted a quick peck on him and took off with Pete in tow.

Speed watched with growing resentment as Pete assisted Trixie into his car and they both took off to the factory. Sparky came over and addressed his friend.

"Tough luck there, pal. I guess there's no rest for the weary," Sparky sympathized but he was taken aback by the look in Speed's eyes of cold fury.

"So why does she need HIM to go with her to return a phone call," he growled, incensed. 

Sparky patted him on the shoulder. "Hey man, take it easy. You don't have anything worry about with Pete, he just works with her, don't jump to conclusions."

Speed took a deep breath and his anger dissipated. "Yeah, I know, Spark. But for the love of Mike he gets to see my girl more than I do lately and it's getting to me." He folded his arms across his chest and stared off into the distance, brooding.

Sparky said reassuringly, "Yeah but in about a week you'll be seeing her everyday and if I might add, every night. You'll wake up in the morning and there she'll be, right next to you."

Speed pondered his friend's words and then acquiesced with a sigh, "Yeah, you're right. I'm just pissed and making a mountain out of a molehill. And I'm starved."

"Well, then let me buy you some lunch. C'mon." Sparky placed an arm about Speed's shoulders as they both headed toward the Mach 5. 

Later that afternoon, after practice Speed made his way to Trixie's office to talk to her. After having lunch with Sparky, Speed got behind the wheel of the Mach 5 and as he was doing his laps he mulled over what he and Sparky discussed at lunch and realized that all his feelings were a combination of pre-wedding jitters, pre-race concerns and missing Rex. He also realized that Trixie was under way too much pressure, she had an overflowing plate and he intended to lighten the load somehow. He knocked on her office door and walked in.

"Hiya, baby. Can I talk to you?'

Trixie looked up from what she was doing and gave him a dazzling welcome smile. "Oh Speed, I'm so glad you're here." She jumped up and rushed over to him from behind her desk.

"I wanted to apologize to you for the way I've been acting," they both said in unison. They looked at each other, blinking in amazement and then both burst into laughter and then embraced.

Trixie drew her head back, "Am I forgiven?"

"Done. Am I forgiven?" Speed's blue eyes twinkled.

"Uh-huh. So," she said pulling him into a chair and then sitting in his lap. "Anything else I can do for you?" she asked with a seductive gleam in her green eyes.

Speed sighed and answered, "With you looking at me that way lots, but unfortunately Pops sent me here to get the information from the IRC when they talked to you before. So what new rules have they come up with for the Grand Prix?"

"Well, they want to make sure the field is more even, competitive but even."

"So what else, that's not exactly new."

"There's now a rule that states that we can't fly lower than 2000 feet to spot. Apparently, some teams have been doing that and other teams have leveled complaints," Trixie informed him.

"You've never flown lower than 2000 feet have you?" Speed inquired.

Trixie regarded him sheepishly. "Sometimes, but it was usually when you were way, way out in front. But that's out now and it's going to hamper things somewhat 'cause I won't be able to see some things closer."

"Hmmm. They give you any idea who put up such a fuss," Speed wanted to know.

"Nope. Just that some teams got together and complained that other teams have had an unfair advantage. So IRC is trying to level the playing field." Trixie said laconically.

Speed nodded then began, "Listen, Trix, another reason I came to talk to you was that I'm kind of worried about you. You've been going at warp speed lately and I'm concerned."

Trixie brushed it off. "I'm fine, Speed. There's just so much to get done and I have to do it." She made to get off his lap but he tightened his arms on her keeping her from going anywhere.

"Well, Pops and I had a talk and we both agree. We're hiring someone else to fly the helicopter and spot for the race. You've got too much to do before the wedding," Speed announced definitely.

"But it's _my _helicopter."

"We decided that it's best for everyone to get another pilot."

Trixie eyed him askance, her previous smile gone. "Let me up please," she said icily.

Perplexed by her sudden coolness Speed did as he was asked. She got up and whirled around, her eyes boring into his, "So you both have lost faith in me." She then turned away, tears threatening to spill.

Speed inwardly cursed as he got to his feet and clumsily grasped Trixie's shoulders. She nudged his hands away and he said, "It's not that, sweetheart, it's that we both think that you have too much to do. Look at you, Trixie you're worn to a frazzle." He grasped her shoulders and gazed into her face. "Have you eaten at all today? That's why I wanted to take you out to lunch, so you could have a decent meal."

Trixie looked at Speed, teary-eyed and the dark circles under her eyes disturbed him. "I-I," she stammered but he laid a finger on her mouth.

"Shhh. It's okay, don't cry, baby," Speed said soothingly. "Of course we haven't lost faith in you. We just thought that you'd be overloaded with the race the day before our wedding. But if you think you can handle both, then okay. I'll tell Pops to forget it." He wiped the tears from her eyes with his fingertips.

Trixie looked at him hesitantly. "You mean it?"

"Sure, you bet I do. I had no idea it was so important to you," Speed replied gently.

"Oh Speed helping you win has always been important to me. I can't think of myself missing even one race you're in, even if it is the day before our wedding," Trixie said vehemently.

"Okay, okay, you win. But how're you gonna get the chopper over to Mont Royale?" Speed wanted to know as he released her and leaned on the desk with his arms crossed.

Trixie went behind the desk to grab some papers. "I plan to leave the day after tomorrow and fly the helicopter over to Mont Royale. I can refuel on one of the transatlantic tankers and be there by the next day."

"By yourself?" Speed said incredulously. He shook his head energetically. "Uh-uh, no way, baby. Sorry but you've got a snowball's chance in hell of me letting you fly all that distance alone."

"But, Speed--"

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it. You are not flying that helicopter across the Atlantic Ocean alone, and that's final," he stated adamantly.

"Are you dictating to me, Speed Racer?" Trixie inquired sweetly with a withering glare.

"Since I am about to become your husband I feel it's my duty and privilege to do everything in my power to see to it that you don't break your pretty little neck," Speed said eyeing her calmly.

"And what makes you think I'd do that?"

"Simple. Helicopters are not aircraft that are made to travel long distances. And you can't fly high enough to pick up the Jet Stream. Suppose something happens and you're over the water with no land in sight. Uh-UH no ever-lovin' way, honey. I'm not gonna become a widower before my wedding."

"B-but, Speed--" she tried.

"No buts, Trixie. I said it's final. Find some other way to get the chopper over there."

Trixie sighed as she gazed upon the picture of her intended. Speed was leaning on her desk, arms crossed, his eyes were closed and he looked as immovable as Mount Rushmore. She realized that he had completely dug his heels in and when he did that, watch out it was like talking to a wall. She opened her mouth to say something but the buzzing of the phone interrupted their impasse. 

Trixie went to answer it while Speed said to himself, "Saved by the bell." He didn't know how long he would be able to stand his ground. Although he had closed his eyes he could tell by the sound of her voice she was going to plead with him, her eyes wide and beseeching and making his heart and resolve melt like ice in the sun, like they always did. Then a portion of Trixie's phone conversation caught Speed's attention.

"Okay, Natalie. You're sure His Excellency won't mind, I really need to use one of his helicopters for the race. Uh-huh, then I'll fly over with Speed and I'll see you in a few days. Thanks and bye." She hung up the phone then went up to Speed and placed her hand ever so gently on his crossed arms. "Speed," she purred.

Speed opened his eyes and regarded her warily. "Uh-huh?"

"That was President Gabriele's secretary, Natalie. I asked her if I could use one of the military's helicopters. She said no, but His Excellency has a private helicopter and it's at our disposal," Trixie informed him as she wrapped her slim arms around his neck. "So problem solved."

Speed unfolded his arms and slid them about his fiancée's tiny waist. "You understand why I had to put my foot down, don't ya, baby?" he asked with his eyes warm and drawing her in. "If I had let you do what you were gonna do and something happened, I'd never forgive myself."

"I know," Trixie said demurely, her head down. "And I love you."

Speed crushed her to him in a tight hug. "I love you, too. So, so much," he whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion.

* * *

The commonwealth of Mont Royale was a tiny independent principality located just to the north of the French Rivera making it a favorite place for jet setters to hang out. President Rudolph Gabriele was a man in his middle forties with a handsome swarthy complexion, bright golden eyes, and a physique that belied his years. He was a widower, having lost his wife some years before in childbirth as she gave birth to a stillborn son. He never remarried but instead dedicated his life to serving his constituency to very best of his abilities which made him well beloved by the people in Mont Royale. 

The official limousines of the President crept sedately to the palace residence and came to a halt just at the door. A slim elegant thirtyish woman with auburn hair pulled back in a bun with wispy tendrils escaping and framing a sculpted face smiled a warm smile of welcome as the chauffeurs opened the doors and the Go Team climbed out. She addressed Speed and Trixie, who was right beside him.

"Speed and Trixie. Welcome to Mont Royale. I am Natalie Mirabeau, secretary to President Gabriele." She proffered a neatly manicured hand, which Speed shook first then Trixie. "Trixie, it's especially nice to meet you, after having spoken to you so many times. So how is the happy bride-to-be?"

"Nervous," Trixie replied truthfully as Speed looped a comforting arm around her shoulders. 

With the wedding only four days away she was absolutely a bundle of nerves and Speed wasn't much different. The two of them were on edge for similar and different reasons. For Trixie it was the approach of her wedding and hoping that the arrangements were done properly to ensure a beautiful day. For Speed, however his impending nuptials were serving to fill him with a maelstrom of mixed emotions, joy, trepidation, and regret, regret that his big brother, Rex, would not be there. And of course, there was the race. But knowing how emotional Trixie had been in the last few days—she had even burst into tears twice on the plane ride over for no apparent reason—he kept his fears to himself as he comforted her. 

Natalie smiled at the couple as the rest of the party, Pops, Mom, Spritle, Sparky, and the three bridesmaids all joined them. "Well, allow me to help you get settled." She rang a bell and several attendants came out and headed to the limousines to get the luggage. She smiled graciously to the group. "If you will follow me, I will show you to your quarters. President Gabriele insisted that I make you all feel at home." She turned and headed into the palace with the group following.

Once inside they all couldn't help but marvel at the grandeur of the dwelling. It was lavishly decorated in the style of Louis XIV, with ornate _objets de arte_ and paintings adorning the walls. The furniture was provincial and elegant.

"Oh how lovely," Mom Racer commented in awe as she scanned the foyer and mounted the curving staircase to head to their rooms. Natalie stopped at a section closed off by double doors opened them and led the group into a hallway with several doors.

"You all shall be staying in the west wing. Mr. & Mrs. Racer, this is your room." She indicated toward a carved door, which opened into a room of great beauty with a large king sized bed. She then guided the rest of the group to the other doors. "The young men will all have rooms on the right of the hall, the young ladies to the left." She went down the hall and assigned the rooms to each individual, and as it turned out Speed and Trixie's rooms were adjacent to each other.

The attendants were coming into the hallway, bearing the bags and baggage, including the girls' gowns and the boys' tuxedoes. Natalie directed them to bring the luggage for each individual to each of their assigned rooms then turned to the group.

"Well, everyone please feel free to relax and get settled. There are cold drinks and fruit waiting in your rooms for your enjoyment. And if you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call. Trixie, later I'd like to go over the seating plan for the reception." She eyed Trixie matter-of-factly.

"Okay, Natalie. I just want to catch my breath for a few minutes, then I have to meet with the pilot at the heliport to see the helicopter and get acclimated with it." Trixie answered. 

Speed watched Trixie with concern to see if she was showing signs of being overstressed but she appeared calm just determined. She and the girls headed toward their rooms.

"Very well then. I'll be in my office if you need me. Enjoy your stay." She turned and exited, leaving the group in the hall in front of their rooms.

Pops addressed the group. "Well, I'm gonna relax a bit. Speed, you and Sparky ought to head out and check the airfield for the transport plane to see about getting the Mach 5," he ordered.

"Sure, Pops. But I want to get settled first," Speed insisted.

"Yeah me too," Sparky piped up. "Uh Speed, got a minute? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, Spark." He turned and addressed Trixie. "Are you gonna be okay, sweetheart?"

"Uh-huh. You just go and take care of the Mach 5. When you get back we can go over the course in the president's helicopter."

"Okay, but don't overdo it. See ya later, I love you." Speed kissed her gently and then went into his room with Sparky behind him. He took a seat on the large bed. "Okay, what's up."

"Sparky grinned, "I got all the plans for your bachelor party, pal. The guys are all anxious to give you a great big blowout for your last night of freedom."

Speed eyed his best friend dubiously. "What exactly do ya have planned?"

Sparky shook out a list. "Boy, I'm glad you asked that, pal. First, we're gonna tie on a major feed bag courtesy of one of the classiest restaurants here, _Le Bon Mont_ and then retire to their official party room for the festivities and _dessert_." Sparky smirked slyly.

Sparky, what's goin' on, huh?" Speed asked suspiciously. "Don't forget the race is the next day."

"I didn't. Don't worry, it won't be too wild, we'll be ready to race the next day."

Speed shook his head in wonder. "If I knew it was going to be like this, I would've asked Trixie to elope."

Ahhh, c'mon Speed lighten up," his best friend admonished. "This is gonna be your bachelor party. It's not going to be a frathouse melee but it ain't gonna be a church social either." Sparky chortled with glee and rubbed his hands together.

Speed groaned, "Why do I get the feeling like I'm headed to a firing squad?"

* * *

In her room, Trixie, Janine, Lilly and Calcia were all shaking out the beautiful champagne ivory colored wedding gown, in jacquard with seed pearls and crystal beaded lace. The cathedral train was intricately embroidered with crystal beads, like the trim of the bodice and the skirt.

"Ohh Trixie, every time I see it I'm more in love with it, it's absolutely exquisite," breathed Calcia, her jade eyes wide with admiration.

"Oh yes," Lilly echoed. "It's an absolute dream. Wait till Speed sees you walk down the aisle in that!" 

Trixie nodded as she gently fingered the beautiful garment, a dreamy expression on her pretty face. "Oh I know. I can't believe I'm going to be wearing this gorgeous gown in just three days and saying 'I do' to the man I love."

Janine smiled fondly at her friend. "You're going to be a beautiful bride, Trixie. You and Speed are going to be so happy, I know it. He just worships you, Sparky's told me how he's always talking about you."

Lilly and Calcia nodded in agreement. "I knew the day I met you two that you were inseparable," Lilly stated. "Remember when we pulled him out of the lake and I tried to keep him warm while you radioed for help? You pulled me away to take hold of him and when he came to and saw you, the look on his face said it all. I knew he was in love with you." 

Calcia nodded and added, "And when I thought I was Cleopatra in the desert and Splint Femur tried to have you burned alive? Speed went to get the Statue of Isis and when he came back in time to save you, as exhausted as he was I saw how happy he was to see you alive. It was so obvious even then that he loved you."

Janine chimed in, "Because of you and Speed I have a career in racing. I'm not a racer of Speed's caliber but I'm good enough in the secondary circuit to win some races. He taught me so much and he was a gentleman, he never, ever was improper toward me. Then when we'd take a break he'd tell me all about you and how he couldn't do without you. It was so sweet to hear a guy go on and on about his girl, especially a guy like Speed."

Trixie smiled, thinking about Speed. "Uh-huh, he's pretty sweet. I'm very blessed to have him." She glanced at her watch and alarmed said, "Ohh, I have to go and check out the helicopter I'm gonna use to spot for the race." She scampered to the door and said as she left, "See you guys later."

The girls all exchanged glances and shrugged as they all separated and got to their rooms.

* * *

The next morning Trixie was at the helicopter pod, located off the east wing and over the multi-level garage with President Gabriele's pilot. He was explaining some of the fine points of the craft when Speed joined them. He and Trixie then entered the helicopter and she started the craft's engines and after the propellers were up to speed, it glided slowly up and away.

The young couple flew the length of the road course for the race, Speed making notes and directing Trixie along as the chopper hovered over various checkpoints. Soon they were through and she headed back to the palace.

"So what are you guys going to do at the bachelor party tonight? Go crazy?"

Speed snorted, "To tell you the truth, I have no idea what Sparky's got planned. But I'm sure he's got something memorable up his sleeve."

"Humph, I just bet! Well, you just remember that you're getting married, Speed Racer when those floozies throw themselves at you," Trixie sniffed disapprovingly.

Speed grinned engagingly at her. "Honey, believe me you have nothing to worry about. I'm not too jazzed about this party anyway," he assured her, squeezing her hand.

"Oh sure," she scoffed.

"No really, I'm not. I'm just going 'cause it's tradition. I really would rather blow it off," he answered as they were landing on the pod.

Trixie cut the motors and opened her hatch to alight to the tarmac and Speed followed suit. As he exited and joined his fiancée's side they were pleasantly surprised to be met by the President of Mont Royale.

"Speed, Trixie, how good it is to see you both. I trust that everything is satisfactory so far," President Gabriele said jovially, shaking Speed's hand.

"Everything's super, Your Excellency. And we'd like to thank you for your generosity toward us, you really have done so much, we're completely overwhelmed," Trixie stated with a smile.

Gabriele smiled back. "I'm pleased to have been able to do this." He brought the daily paper to show them. "Your wedding is front page news."

Speed and Trixie took the paper and skimmed the front page. The main headline said **_"Defending Formula 1 Champion to Wed After Grand Prix". _** Speed was amazed because right below his and Trixie's official engagement picture was the article announcing the re-inauguration of Gabriele as President. He felt a twinge of guilt at his wedding upstaging the inauguration of the commonwealth's own elected leader. 

"Uh, it's very nice Your Excellency, but your inauguration should be first. After all, if it wasn't for your generosity our wedding would've had to have waited," Speed politely pointed out.

"Think nothing of it, my friend," Gabriele brushed off modestly.

Speed then came up with an idea. "Your Excellency, I would be honored if you would attend my bachelor party tonight. It's being held at _Le Bon Mont._"

Gabriele smiled warmly and replied, "It's been a long time since I've attended a bachelor party. I'll be there."

Speed grinned, "Great, it'll be at 8 PM. I'll look for you." He took Trixie's arm and the three of them headed for the exit.

* * *

At about 7:30 in his room, Speed was finishing tying his tie and donned his red dress sports jacket with the gold "G" emblazoned on the breast pocket. He was running a comb through his raven hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Sparky entered, dressed in a dark blue sports jacket and pants with his ever-present red baseball cap. He strode over to where his buddy was grooming himself and commented, "You look gorgeous, pal, the guys will love you."

Speed snorted, "Yeah, well I like to be well groomed regardless of who's going to be at the party."

"Uh-huh," Sparky answered. He glanced at the desk in the corner and sauntered over casually to see an empty pad of paper and a pen. But what really caught his eye was the wastepaper basket on the side of the desk, it was filled to overflowing with balled up papers and several on the floor. "Whatcha doin' here, Speed, starting your own paper drive?"

Speed sighed and bent down to pick up the stragglers and put them in the basket. "If you must know, I was trying to write some vows down for the ceremony."

"You're putting me on," Sparky said incredulously.

"I wish," Speed said fervently. "It's Trixie's idea. She wants us to share our own words after we say the traditional ones. And I'm having a hell of a time trying to write something that doesn't sound like a double order of corn or that I'm a high school drop-out."

"Women," Sparky commiserated. "They really make things tough sometimes."

"Yeah," Speed agreed. He put the pad in the desk drawer and clapped his hand on Sparky's shoulder. "Well, let's split." They exited the room, closing the door.

__

Le Bon Mont was a trendy restaurant/nightclub that was a prime hot spot in Mont Royale. This night as with any other, the place was packed to overflowing with patrons of the jet set but the crowd also had the racers entered in the upcoming Grand Prix all of whom were waiting for the guest of honor, Speed Racer. It was like Mardi Gras in New Orleans, a definite party atmosphere.

The Mach 5 pulled into the packed parking lot and slid into a space. Sparky glanced about and gave a long low whistle. 

"Man oh man, the joint is jumpin'. Looks like we're gonna have a blast," the Go Team mechanic crowed his eyes bright with anticipation. His manner became subdued when he spied his companion's dubious expression. "Hey, Speed, what gives? Why the long face?"

Speed sighed and glanced at his buddy. "I'm just thinking about Rex again. If things were different, he'd be here with me, celebrating my last night as a bachelor."

Sparky nodded, "You really miss him, don't you. And after all these years."

Speed answered, "He was always there for me as a kid, teaching me everything, how to fight, how to work on engines. He even talked to me about girls even though at the time I was the age where I thought girls were stupid."

"Yeah, remember those days? And now you're getting ready to get married. Life's strange, huh?"

Their introspection was interrupted by the Shooting Star purring up and parking right next to the Mach 5. Racer X extricated himself from the cockpit of the long, low yellow and black racer and strode up to his brother's sleek white vehicle.

"Hello, Speed, Sparky. Are you two waiting for something?" he inquired.

Sparky replied, "Nah, we're just talking. Ol' Speedy here's a bit leery about going in but he's just avoiding the inevitable." He vaulted over the side and joined the masked racer.

"No I'm not," Speed protested. "I'm just missing my big brother, Racer X. If things were different, he'd be here tonight."

"I'm sure he's with you in spirit, Speed." Racer X assured him.

Speed studied the tall enigmatic man in the mask. Even with a dark evening jacket and light slacks he bore an air of mystery but again there was something so comfortably familiar about him, the camaraderie that existed between them was so natural that it was eerie.

Sparky changed the subject. "Well, fellas, shall we go join the party? Our are we gonna stay out here all night and have deep soul-searching convos?"

Speed and Racer X shrugged. Speed hoisted himself over the side of the Mach 5 and planted his feet on the ground. "Okay guys. Let's split inside."

"Now you're talkin'. Let the games begin!" Sparky said announcer-style.

In the club, as soon as the trio entered, the maitre'd directed them into the private back room where the racers and their crews were having a rowdy good time. There was plenty of pitchers of beer around and a buffet table laden with all types of hearty foods to satisfy men's appetites.

Speed, Sparky, and Racer X stepped into the room. Loud Motown party music was playing and the crowd appeared to be feeling no pain, having been imbibing all along.

"So Spark," Speed began. "Whattya have planned?"

Sparky grinned, "It's a surprise, buddy." He picked up two empty beer mugs and clapped them together to quiet the room. "Hear ye, Hear ye! Can I get everyone's attention, please?" The room hushed to a low murmur. "Gentlemen we are gathered here tonight to see another of our rank exit the brotherhood of the single male to enter into the sacred institution of holy matrimony." A few "Aww's" and some "boos" were scattered across the room. "However, we all intend to give our esteemed colleague Speed Racer a send-off that will be a fond memory to him one night as he's washing the dinner dishes." Laughter rolled around the room as Speed grinned and waved.

"Thanks a lot, fellas!" Cheers and whistles greeted him.

The door opened and President Gabriele entered the room that was rocking with whoops and cheers. He approached Speed and said cheerfully, "Well, Speed, it seems like it's quite a party for you."

Speed smiled at the man. "So glad you could make it, Your Excellency. Please feel free to go and enjoy yourself."

Unknown to the group in a corner of the room, a darkly clad man sat huddled, sipping a beer quietly. His dark eyes however, scanned the smoky, noisy room like a lighthouse beacon. His eyes widened as he spotted what he was looking for but he remained unobtrusive, biding his time.

Sparky continued, "Men, we have some terrific food and drink here and then some entertainment on the way so please enjoy yourselves and don't forget to stop by and pay your last respects to ol' Speedy here on this, his last day of freedom. Have fun."

Speed admonished, "Geez, Sparky you're making it sound like I'm going the last mile to the slammer. I'm getting married for Pete's sake, not buried."

"Same thing in my opinion," Sparky stated as he poured three mugs full of beer and passed them to himself, Speed and Racer X. They took their seats at the head table and he addressed Speed, "Lighten up buddy and have some fun. This is all for you."

The party was in full swing as the music and especially the beer began flowing in earnest. Sparky had several racers get up and say a short speech of tribute to the groom-to-be, punctuated by toasts and chug-a-lugs in his honor. But Speed was there in body, pasting a smile on his face as he brooded and nursed his beer, his mind and spirit with Rex, wherever his older brother could be. 

Racer X noticed Speed's reticence in the festivities and commented mildly. "You seem preoccupied, Speed. Are you having second thoughts about getting married? You are just 21, maybe you're not ready."

Speed shook his head. "No sir, Racer X, that's not it at all. I love Trixie with all my heart and I can't wait till she's my wife. It's just that--"

"You miss your older brother," Racer X finished for him.

"Uh-huh. He was my hero when I was a child, I followed him everywhere. And he never thought I was a drag, he always included me in everything he did. I really miss him and I wish he could be with me the day after tomorrow when I say I do."

Racer X pondered at what Speed said. It would be so easy to tell Speed the truth, and he knew after the initial shock had worn off Speed would be thrilled. And the rest of his family, especially Mom and Spritle would be glad. Pops was a question mark but Rex wasn't the angry man-child he was when he stormed away from his family so long ago so he was sure he could deal with Pops. But should he chance it now when the recovery of the Rubicon I was the most important thing and it was imperative his cover as Racer X was intact? He examined his younger brother carefully as he mentally weighed the pros and cons.

Slightly sloshed, Sparky got to his feet and banged the table to get the room to quiet down. "Okay, all you animals listen up! The time has come for what the French say is the pasty resistance, the highlight of the evening for our boy Speedy." He leered at Speed who still sober, blushed.

"C'mon Sparky, what're you up to?" he asked peevishly.

"Hey now buddy boy, cool it. I jus' wan' to get you ready for your 'dessert'." He chuckled drunkenly. "Okay, bring the cake out!" 

A cart bearing a huge white and green cake was wheeled out from the double doors to the party room with everyone whistling and cheering. The cart was pushed through the throng until it reached the head table where Speed, Racer X, Sparky, and President Gabriele sat. Sparky stumbled over to the oversized confection.

"Gentlemen, we have here a cake with a special filling for our groom-to-be. So it's only fair that he be the first to get a piece, if you'll pardon the expression. So go ahead, Speedy, your dessert's ready!"

At that cue, the top of the cake flew off and out popped a beautiful titian-haired girl, scantily clad in an emerald green and black low cut teddy with sequins all over, black fishnet stockings, high heels, and long black satin gloves. Her full bosom was pushed up to the plunging sequin trimmed neckline until it threatened to overflow. She smiled and curtsied as she climbed to the top layer and blew kisses to the crowd of men showering her with cheers and wolf whistles. 

"Now where's our groom-to-be?" she purred as she accepted the hands of two eager men who offered their help in getting her down. They gestured to the coal-haired good-looking young man in the red sports jacket sitting at the head table, staring into his half full beer mug. She sashayed over to Speed with a seductive smile.

"Now, such a long face at such a happy gathering! And such a handsome face to boot, let me try to put a smile on those full, firm lips of yours." She reached and gently caressed Speed's face as she drew her ample bosom close to his face, much to his dismay.

"Uhhh, miss, I'm sorry but could you step back," Speed said politely, trying not to stare at the girl's attributes.

The girl drew back, perturbed. "You've gotta be putting me on, sugar. This is your bachelor party and I'm here for you, don't get uptight, enjoy it." She took his face in her hands but he shrugged and pushed her away.

"Humph! Well, I certainly don't need a brick house to fall on me!" She straightened up and flounced over to a table of raucous drivers who called her over. She went and smiled sensuously at Flywheel Forrest, a driver with the Lightning Motors team and jumped into his lap.

Sparky looked at his buddy askance. "Man, what _is _bugging you? You never turned away from a pretty chick before. Trixie must've totally brainwashed you."

Speed grunted, sitting back with his arms crossed. "I'm just not interested, Sparky." 

Racer X had noticed the blatant disinterest in the cake girl as well and became concerned. "Speed, you need to snap out of this. In two days you're going to be marrying the woman you love, you need to stop obsessing over what happened with Pops." Racer X's eyes widened as he realized his slip.

Oblivious, Sparky nodded. "He's right, Speed. Ya gotta lighten up."

The slip did not go unnoticed by Speed as he ignored Sparky and with a strange glow in his cobalt eyes he boldly asked, "Racer X, are you my brother Rex?"

He was about to answer but the man at the back of the room that sat so quietly in the corner chose that very moment to jump to his feet and took aim at the head table with a revolver, which he fired in the direction of President Gabriele.

Always alert to danger, both Speed and Racer X noted the movement in the back and saw the gun before the would be assassin fired the bullet. The two Racer men simultaneously leapt to their feet and tackled the president, knocking the stunned leader to the floor just as the bullet whizzed by. The room became chaotic as the racers all turned their attention to the rear corner and the burly form of Fuele Injector, the racer for the Belchfire Racing team had a smarmy looking man immobilized in a half Nelson. During the melee, someone had alerted the authorities and soon two police officers came in and took him into custody. As they hustled him out, a man of average stature watched the shaken president of Mont Royale with interest, his eyes bright with malice.

After answering questions for the police, Speed, Sparky, and President Gabriele headed back to the presidential palace. As both the limousine and the Mach 5 pulled up to the front façade of the mansion, all three men exited and ascended to enter the building. They all looked a bit worse for wear.

Once inside, the three exhausted men climbed the stairs to the sleeping quarters. The president stopped and shook Speed's hand gratefully. "I owe my life to you, Speed. And to that masked man, if the two of you hadn't knocked me down, I'd have lost my life tonight." Speed shook his head, brushing the complement off.

"Think nothing of it, Your Excellency. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yes, I am. All I need is a good night's sleep. Good night, gentlemen." The president turned and headed through the double doors to his private chambers. 

Speed and Sparky headed down the dimly lit hallway to their respective rooms. Once there, Sparky turned to his friend and yawned.

"Well, gotta hit the sack. Race starts at noon so I gotta be at the 5 bright and early."

"Yeah, me too," Speed said absently. He glanced at the light still showing under Trixie's door and made a decision. "See ya in the morning, Spark."

"Okay, 'night Speed." Sparky disappeared behind his door leaving Speed alone in the hall. He rapped lightly on his fiancée's door.

"Trix? Hey Trixie, are you awake?"

The door muffled her voice. "Speed, is that you?" 

"Yeah. Can I please come in, I need to talk to you," he whispered.

Trixie's voice was adamant. "Speed, the wedding's in just over a day. You know I can't see you before the ceremony."

Speed groaned, "Trixie, this is ridiculous. What about the race tomorrow, how're you gonna spot for me if I don't see you."

"I can still talk to you over the radio without seeing you, you know that, Speed."

"Look, baby, I really, really need to talk to you," Speed tried again.

Trixie sighed and looked around her room. Then she spotted a silk ornamental screen in the corner and got an idea. "Okay, Speed. Just give me a minute, okay?"

"Okay."

She took the screen and dragged it over so it was in front of the doorway of the bathroom. Once it was secure, she went and opened the door to let him, in and then dashed into the bathroom, behind the screen.

Speed came into her room and closed the door. "Thanks baby, I really need to talk about--," he began but all he saw was a blur as she scooted behind the screen. "Hey, what gives? Trixie, are you here?"

"I _am_ here, Speed." she replied from behind the screen.

"Trixie, I'm really in no mood for games. Would you please come out and talk to me, for Pete's sake?" Speed asked, getting annoyed.

"Look, Speed you either talk to me this way or leave. I have no intention of letting you see me before the ceremony," Trixie answered firmly.

Speed sighed heavily, "Okay, okay! Have it your way." He got up and paced restlessly. "I'm sure you'd like to hear about the bachelor party."

"Actually, I really don't," Trixie said a tad irritated. "I'd rather not hear how some strumpet jumped out of a cake and spent the evening in your arms."

"Trixie, that didn't happen, believe me."

"You didn't have a girl come out of a cake?"

"Well, yeah but she didn't spend the evening in my arms. As a matter of fact, I pushed her away. But Racer X was there and he said something really funny that has me bugged."

"What'd he say?" Trixie asked curiously.

Speed stopped pacing and stopped right before the screen. "He mentioned about what happened with Pops. Using those exact words and I swear, baby, he sounded just like Rex. Something about the way he said 'Pops' just rang a bell in me."

"Oh Speed, are you sure you're not just imagining it? Isn't this just wishful thinking?" Trixie suggested gently.

Speed whirled away, incensed, "I'm not imagining it, Trixie! Remember the Trick Race and how Racer X knocked me out when the Car Acrobatic Team captured us? He left his mask on the ground by me and when I came to I found it. I figured it out then but I never said anything to anyone." He slammed his fist in his palm and he said, "I may be crazy, Trixie but _I know_ Racer X is my brother Rex!"

Trixie was silent as she sensed Speed's distress. She ached to go to him and take him in her arms but she knew she couldn't. Instead she reached around the screen with her hand. "Oh, Speed."

Speed was frustrated by having to talk to the woman he loved from behind a screen. He was about to turn and leave when he heard Trixie's sweet voice speak his name then saw her hand peeking out from around the screen. With a wry grin, he took her hand in both of his.

She began, "You aren't crazy, you are one of the sweetest, most level-headed men I have ever known and the man who will be my husband. And Rex was your older brother who you adored, of course you have to believe that after all these years that he's close to being found. So if you believe, Speed, I believe."

Speed felt his heart fill with such profound love for his future wife that he felt it could burst. "Thank you again for being here for me. I love you, baby." He pulled on her hand and coaxed, "You really won't come out so I can thank you in a better way?"

"Speed," she admonished.

"Okay. But ya can't blame a guy for tryin'. So I'll just have to thank you properly on our wedding night."

"Is that a promise?" she inquired coyly.

"Uh-huh. And you know I always keep my promises." He leaned down to kiss her hand and his lips sent chills up her arm and down her spine.

Several minutes later, Speed left Trixie's room and entered his own. He sighed as he tried to diffuse the heat in his body caused by his chaste encounter with his fiancée. He leaned against the closed door and closed his eyes, remembering their last passionate embrace, the sweetness of her mouth as he drank so very deeply of her, his heart pounding and his loins on fire. No girl had ever brought that kind of response out in his body, only Trixie. 

Fantasy over, Speed reached and flipped the light switch on and was startled by the broad dark suited form of Inspector Detector sitting in a chair by the French doors leading to a terrace. Any residual heat dissipated and he approached the waiting officer. "Inspector Detector?" 

The tall, muscular Interpol officer got to his feet. "I came here to wait for you after I spoke with His Excellency. The Mont Royale police sent me here to ask him some questions and they told me that your timely intervention saved his life."

"Uh-huh. Both Racer X and I pushed His Excellency down before the gun went off," Speed informed him.

Inspector Detector regarded Speed carefully. "That actually isn't the reason for my wanting to talk to you. I really didn't know you were staying here until I read the papers and then when Mont Royale's police called me about the assassination attempt and said you had thwarted the culprit, I decided to drop in on you."

Speed sat on his bed, his eyes never leaving Detector's bearded visage. "Go ahead, Inspector, I'm listening."

Detector took a deep breath. "Speed, I'm sure you've heard that the Rubicon I has been stolen."

Speed nodded, "Yeah, it was lifted about three months ago. It was considered the perfect crime 'cause there were no suspects and few clues."

Detector nodded, "Yes, it seemed to disappear. But our operatives at Interpol and the undercover operatives of IPF have strong reason to believe that the gem is somewhere here in Mont Royale and it will be smuggled across the border during the Grand Prix tomorrow. I'm asking you, Speed if you can assist in keeping that from happening."

"Sure, Inspector I'll do all I can to help but how are you sure that this will happen during the race?" Speed wanted to know.

"The Elite Racing Team is actually an offshoot of the Hidden International Spies Syndicate. Their driver, Pace Jordan is entered in the race, isn't he?" 

"Yeah."

Detector went on, "We believe that he's going to be the runner to get the gem over the border. The race course goes over the border briefly then turns back into the commonwealth so it makes sense."

Speed pondered the words spoken. "Uh-huh. Well, I'll do my best to stop him, Inspector." They both got to their feet to shake hands.

Detector grinned, "Thanks, Speed. I knew I could count on you."

Speed grinned back and then addressed the Interpol officer. "Inspector, I hope you plan to be here for my wedding. It's the day after tomorrow you know," he said shyly.

Detector's grin widened. "Speed, my friend, I wouldn't miss it. I'll be there with bells on."

****

TO BE CONTINUED---IT'S RACE DAY AND BOTH SPEED AND RACER X ARE TRYING TO WIN THE GRAND PRIX AND RECOVER THE RUBICON I

NEXT---THE RACE FOR THE ICE

__

Note to my readers: Thank you for reading my work but I want to say just because I choose not to accept anonymous reviews for my own reasons does not mean that I dislike reviews. If you are signed in I would appreciate a review. I just have a low tolerance for mindless scribbles of meanness that have no constructively critical value to them. They waste my time and the Web's bandwidth. Constructive criticism however is welcome because it only serves to make me a better writer. Thank you again for reading.


	6. THE RACE FOR THE ICE

****

THE RACE FOR THE ICE

The sun was a white ball burning in an azure sky over the pastel buildings of the Mont Royale principality, painting them in the colors of Easter eggs. The main roads throughout the commonwealth were cordoned off for the race that was taking place at noon. It was 10:30 AM and all the cars and their drivers were in their respective pits making last minute adjustments, the Go Team no different except for the conspicuous absence of their crew chief, Sparky.

Pops Racer was on the scene, supervising the rest of the team hovering around the Mach 5, adjusting the track bar, checking tire pressure, double checking fuel supplies, and just overall pre-race preparations. Speed was there as well, leaning under the hood making his own adjustments prior to the driver's meeting. 

Pops clapped his middle child on the back as he came up from the Mach 5's power plant. "Well, son it's good to see that you're sober. After last night, I would've figured that you'd be in rough shape."

"Nah, Pops, I knew the race was today and I wanted to have my head together," Speed stated emphatically.

"I'm glad, son. You've grown up quite a bit, getting married and all. I can tell that you're maturing. I owe Trixie a debt of gratitude for getting you to this point," Pops said with a grin.

Speed smiled warmly at the mention of his intended. "Have you seen her around yet today?"

Pops' grin widened. "Sure, she's over at the airfield with the president's chopper. You know how she is on race day. If you want to go and say hi, go ahead."

Speed shook his head. "Thanks Pops, but I can't. She won't let me see her before the wedding." His grin faded as he showed his disappointment.

Pops chuckled at his son's expression. "Speed, believe it or not, your mother did the same thing. About two days before our wedding, she didn't let me see her and it drove me crazy. But," he continued with a wink and a nudge, "We had the _best _wedding night. So believe me, Speed it'll be worth the wait."

Speed's face broke into another grin. "Yeah, that's what I'm thinking." Both men laughed heartily.

Their discussion was interrupted by a figure that came dragging into the pit area with his baseball cap askew and a dark pair of sunglasses. He crept gingerly up to where Pops and Speed were standing.

"Well, well, how nice of you to grace us with your presence, Mr. Sabu! You look like hell," Pops pointed out in irritation. "What'd ya do last night Sparky, spend the evening in a beer keg?"

Sparky moaned, holding his head. "Could ya keep it down, Pops? My head feels like it's gonna explode."

Pops' eyes widened and seeing the gathering storm Speed decided to run interference. "Ahhh, why don't you go check with Trixie to make sure she's okay, Pops? I'll take care of Sparky."

Pops took a deep breath and whirled on his heel, striding away grumbling. Speed watched him disappear and then turned to his best friend who took a seat on a 50 gallon drum bent over holding his head. He moaned again as Speed regarded him dubiously with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You don't look so good, pal."

"That, Speed my friend, is an understatement," Sparky said carefully. He hopped off the drum and walked slowly to the side of the stall, holding on to the shelving for support. Speed watched with a mixture of concern and amusement. He went over to the coffee urn and got a cup of the steaming liquid then brought it over and handed it to Sparky.

"You'd better suck it up, Spark. The race is in about two hours and I need you on the ball." He glanced at the clock on the pit wall. "I gotta split to the driver's meeting, hope you feel better. See ya." Speed waved and turned to head to the meeting.

Sparky saluted weakly as he sipped his coffee and groaned.

Over in the Elite Team's stall, Sandpaper Fingers approached Pace Jordan slowly and in a clandestine manner placed a package in his care. Pace glanced down and gave a ghost of a smile as he nodded wordlessly and headed to his car. He unlocked the glove compartment and placed the package inside, then closed and locked it. He then headed for the drivers' meeting and passed an overall clad mechanic who reached and picked out a small walkie-talkie from his front pocket.

"The drop just happened."

Before too long it was almost time for the race to begin. All the cars were lined up according to the qualifying runs made two days hence and they were lined up in rows of two due to the streets of Mont Royale being that wide. The pole position was held by Speed and the car next to him was the Shooting Star, with Racer X.

Speed was filled with the thrill of the hunt, anxious as always to begin. Just before the green flag he could feel his blood race through his veins and his heart pound as his eyes focused ahead, his game face on. His mind was only on one thing, winning the Grand Prix.

* * *

Over in the Shooting Star, Racer X also had his attention to the task ahead but also was determined to find out just how and when the Rubicon I would make its trip over the border to Sylvania. He picked up his radio to communicate with his crew chief.

"Joe. Come in, Joe."

The radio crackled to life. "I'm right here. What's up?"

"Have you gotten any word from Headquarters?"

"Nope, nothing yet."

Racer X sighed, "This is just like flying blind. They should've contacted me by now."

"Sorry, boss. I'll patch the chief right in to you once he calls."

"Okay, Joe. Roger and Out." Racer X replaced the mike and glanced at the Mach 5 right next to him. He watched, as Speed was poised for battle, his gloved hands gripping the wheel as they all waited for the directive to start their engines signifying the beginning of the race. He smiled in spite of himself getting excited by the prospect of racing his kid brother yet again.

Speed turned and glanced at Racer X, right beside him in the lineup. He lifted his hand and waved as he saw the mask face him and Racer X saluted back, showing the utmost respect and sportsmanship. 

"Hey Racer X! Best of luck to ya!" Speed called out.

"Right back at ya, Speed!" Racer X answered back. "Let's do, it!"

The P.A. then blared, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN NOW FOR THE MOST FAMOUS WORDS IN RACING---GENTLEMEN, START YOUR ENGINES!"

All the cars roared to life, power plants revving to fill the air with the sound of horsepower and the scent of exhaust. Speed picked up his mike to contact his spotter.

"Mach 5 to Trixie, come in."

Trixie's voice came over the speaker. "Trixie, here. Has the race started, Speed?"

"Yeah, we just got the call. We're about to do our parade miles then we're off. Are you airborne yet?"

"Yeah, I just got up here. I'm headed over to the first checkpoint."

"Okay. Make sure you keep in touch."

"I will. Please be careful, Speed. Remember tomorrow." Trixie reminded him.

Speed said reassuringly, "Don't worry, baby I will. I'll be waiting at the finish line for you. And tomorrow I'll be waiting at the end of that aisle for you. Over and out." He replaced the mike and took off as the field lurched forward and Speed immediately shot into the lead.

The cars began their journey on the course. The road course would take them through the main route of the commonwealth, which winds through the business center, government center, presidential palace and then past the formal gardens which takes the road briefly into Sylvania and then back into Mont Royale. The racers were winding their way through the business district with Speed and Racer X being pursued by Pace Jordan, driver for the Elite Team.

Speed glanced in his rear view mirror and spotted the Elite Team's car, remembering Inspector Detector's words of the night before. Then he saw the Shooting Star right behind the Mach 5 and he became aware of the masked racer's actions. Racer X appeared to be acting as a buffer, placing himself as an obstacle between Speed and Jordan as they broke away from the rest of the pack.

They were in the government center and then past the presidential palace and then they were speeding through the formal gardens, playing with each other as they jockeyed for position. The three man catch-me-if-you-can game continued when Speed's radio came to life.

"Trixie to Mach 5, come in."

Speed picked up the mike, "Mach 5 here, what's up, Trix?"

"Speed, there's something strange going on at the border. The guards have just split, and are heading to the palace."

"No kidding. Okay, do me a favor, Trix I want you to fly back to the palace and check things out for me."

"But why, Speed? I have to spot for you for the rest of the race."

Speed sighed as he continued to concentrate on the road. "Look, Trix I forgot to tell you. The other night at my bachelor party there was an attempt made on President Gabriele's life."

Trixie cried, "Oh no!"

"Yeah, me and Racer X pushed him down when some guy tried to take a shot at him. Later, after I left your room, Inspector Detector came to see me and he told me about the Rubicon I disappearance. He said the gem's here in Mont Royale and will be smuggled over the border during the race. I can't help thinking that the two events are linked somehow."

"He's asked you to help again," she said matter-of-factly.

"Uh-huh," Speed answered. "That's why I want you to head back to the palace and check things out. Make sure His Excellency is okay and let me know."

"But what about the race? I'm supposed to be up here spotting for you."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, just check on Gabriele." he directed.

"Okay, Speed. You can count on me," Trixie acquiesced.

"That's my girl. Just be careful, baby," Speed reminded her.

"You too."

"Will do, over and out."

Trixie replaced the mike and banked the helicopter to head back to the palace. She took her binoculars out and scanned the parameter of the grounds, searching for anything that appeared strange or out of the ordinary. She guided the craft back and forth while making her reconnaissance being thorough as she usually was when she spotted a shadow, moving stealthily along near the East Wing. A tickle of unease slid up her spine as she moved closer but not so close to cause the person she was following suspicion but there was something unsavory afoot and she was determined to see what. 

The man in the bushes peeked out and was attempting to break into the palace via a window. Trixie immediately became alarmed and searched the inside of the helicopter. She saw the distress kit, located in a chest under the passenger seat and putting the helicopter on automatic, rooted through and found some smoke flares like the kinds she kept in her own chopper. She smiled satisfactorily as she opened the hatch and started tossing them out. Upon making contact with the ground the flares exploded with a dull boom and whitish-gray smoke began billowing up in clouds around the palace. Pandemonium then took place as the all the doors to the building flew open and all the people streamed out including the president, fleeing. In addition, like the last rat leaving a sinking ship whomever was trying to break in before also fled with the others. 

Giggling Trixie watched the mass exodus, taking place below her. "Well, mission accomplished," she said airily as she headed back to the racecourse. "Speed'll be so proud of me."

Meantime, the radio in the Mach 5 spoke with Inspector Detector's voice. "Speed, are you there?"

Speed picked up his mike. "Yeah, Inspector, what's up?"

"Speed, our undercover man at the garage saw the exchange take place. Jordan definitely has the gem in his possession."

"Okay, Inspector. I'll head him off and get the gem," Speed assured.

"IPF's operative, Agent 9 a.k.a. Racer X is also on the trail. So if you run into him trying to recover the gem, give him a hand."

"Okie Doakie. Roger and out." Speed replaced the mike and gripping the wheel focused on the road. He grinned as he thought about him and Racer X joining forces to thwart evil yet again. Then idly he wondered how Trixie was doing at the palace when he heard the unmistakable whirring of a helicopter above him. He glanced up and saw the chopper fly for the border ahead of him _Huh, I wonder if that's Trixie up there now. Wonder if she saw anything. _He reached for the mike then as a second thought, pulled his hand back _Nah, she'd have contacted me if she did._ He re-gripped the wheel and concentrated on the race, noticing that Pace Jordan had gotten a run on him during that radio exchange with Detector.

On the racecourse, Racer X was busy keeping up with both Pace Jordan and his brother who were neck and neck when his radio squawked for his attention. With a sigh, Rex picked up the mike.

"Yeah, Joe?"

Joe Grimes voice came over the wire. "The chief's on the line, Rex, I'm patching him through."

Chief Pettit's voice crackled over the speaker. "Agent 9, Inspector Detector of Interpol just informed us that the drop of the gem took place as expected. It's in the Elite Team's car driven by Pace Jordan. Is he anywhere in your vicinity?"

"Affirmative. He's two seconds right in front of me in a battle for the lead with the Mach 5."

"Good. Agent 9, make sure that gem does not get over that border."

"Yes, sir." Racer X replaced his mike and began to devise a plan to catch Jordan before they get to the border, which was about 45 miles away. At the present pace they were racing, time was running out but Racer X couldn't help grinning as he found himself allied again with his kid brother. _No doubt Speed's been asked to lend his assistance in this venture. _

Racer X then found himself thrown back in memory as he recalled the trap the International Spies Inc had set for him, Speed and the Car Acrobatic Team and how they all were lured to a trick race so the spies could capture him. He remembered that the group of spies also knew that he was Speed's older brother and that he'd go over to the trap to save his brother. He thought about how after Speed and the Car Acrobatic Team foiled the plan and destroyed the spies and Speed confronted him about being Rex, he punched him in the stomach and knocked him out to keep his alter ego intact. It had been hard to do that and even harder to walk away from racing which was why he came back to racing a year later. He also remembered how he had said once that he would return to his family. He mulled over the fact that his kid brother, who had followed him everywhere and worshiped the ground he walked on before was about to become a married man. 

Rex continued racing and as he drew closer to the rear end of the Mach 5 he made a vow—_Speed, if we can pull this off—if we can recover the Rubicon I—then, my brother, my friend, I will come back home again. I'll tell Pops and Mom and Spritle who I am. That's my wedding gift to you, Speedy._

****

TO BE CONTINUED----THE JEWEL IS RECOVERED BY BOTH RACER BROTHERS, THE RACE IS WON

NEXT----CAPTURE…RECOVERY…VICTORY!


	7. CAPTURE RECOVERY VICTORY!

CAPTURE…RECOVERY…VICTORY!

Racer X intently observed the battle for the lead taking place and with resolve, dialed the channel on his radio that Speed transmitted on, and picked up the mike to speak to his brother.

"Shooting Star to Mach 5, come in, Speed."

Speed heard the deep voice of the masked racer over his set so he picked up his mike. "Mach 5 here. Go ahead Racer X, what's up?"

"Speed, has Inspector Detector told you about the smuggling of the Rubicon I?"

"Yeah, he has."

"Well, I was just informed that the gem's in Jordan's car and he's gonna try to get it over the border to the checkpoint. Can you stay ahead of him, the checkpoint's about ten miles away."

"He's been getting some runs on me but the Mach 5's been pullin' ahead. But I haven't opened up the throttle yet," Speed answered. "You got a plan?"

"Uh-huh. I want you to open 'er up and get in front of Jordan by about a second and a half. Think you can do it, Speed?"

"No sweat," Speed replied airily.

Racer X smiled at his brother's cockiness, the kid truly was something else. "Okay, you do that and I'll get right under his bumper and we'll box 'im in. Then, I'll give you a signal and we'll force him off the road. So are you game?"

"Just give me the sign, I'll be ready."

"Okay, Speed, let's do it!" Racer X exclaimed, feeling the adrenaline pound through him as he put his quarry, Jordan, in his sights.

Back in the Mach 5, Speed was keeping one eye on his rear view mirror and he saw that Jordan was trying to get another run on him. With a look of grim determination, Speed floored the accelerator and opened the throttle of the Mach 5 all the way. The powerful vehicle shot forward in response and Jordan's car was falling behind again. Speed glanced in the mirror and smiled.

"Okay Racer X, now it's up to you."

Racer X observed the Mach 5 as it shot in front. He jammed down his pedal and the Shooting Star gained rapidly on the bumper of Jordan's second-place car. He inched up under the rear bumper as the checkpoint loomed ahead. The time was ripe to make his move and he picked up the mike to relay the message to his brother.

"Okay Speed. Now!"

Speed eased up from the gas and then as Jordan's car came to his bumper, he turned his steering wheel over to the left as the Shooting Star did the same, keeping right under the Elite Team car's bumper. Boxed in by both cars, Jordan found himself trapped and saw that all three vehicles were heading over to the soft shoulder of the road and to the embankment. He tried desperately to free himself but it was pointless, his car was completely blocked from making any move so he jammed on the brakes just as Speed and Racer X did the same. All three cars fishtailed and then each separated and came to a screeching halt, raising a cloud of dust, Jordan's car hitting a large rock. Both Racer brothers extricated themselves from their vehicles and rushed to the Elite Team car.

Figuring that no gem no matter how rare or priceless wasn't worth him risking his neck, Jordan attempted to free himself to flee but was caught in the twisted frame of his race car. Both Speed and Racer X got to the right side and ripped the window netting off to reach inside. The impact had sprung open the glove compartment and Speed grabbed the parcel and threw it aside while he addressed the runner.

"Jordan, can you move? Are you hurt?" Speed asked as he reached in to take hold of Jordan's arm.

"I-I think I can move," he said in a shaken voice attempting to pull his legs out from near the collapsed firewall. Speed firmly grasped under Jordan's armpits and pulled with all his strength, his biceps and triceps cording with the strain. The odor of spilled and leaking gasoline was overpowering. 

"Racer X, give me a hand, huh. We gotta get him outta here before the whole thing blows sky high," Speed snapped.

Racer X rushed to the other side to extricate Jordan's left leg, pinned between the seat and the panel. Working hurriedly, he finally was able to push the limb free as Speed pulled Jordan from the passenger window the momentum causing both men to fall backwards. Racer X came and snatched up the parcel and took one of Jordan's arms and Speed shot to his feet and grasped the other as the trio galloped away from the twisted, flaming wreckage. 

"C'mon she's about to blow!" Racer X barked as they continued to run. And as if on cue, there was a huge explosion, the car shooting flames and enormous palls of black smoke to the cerulean sky. All three men watched as the car continued to shoot flames up, like a Roman candle.

The whirring sound of a helicopter sounded above the trio as they looked skyward and saw as a chopper gradually descended and landed beside the burning hulk. The hatch opened and Inspector Detector and two officers climbed out and ducking under the rapidly rotating propellers ran over.

He addressed the Racer brothers as his men handcuffed and dragged Jordan to the waiting chopper. "Great job you two. The IPF has just taken Eval "Oil" Harte into custody in Sylvania. I'll tell you more after the race."

"THE RACE?!?" both Speed and Racer X roared in unison whirling to face each other. "I forgot!!"

Both bolted for their vehicles, hurdled over the side and into their respective cockpits, fired them up, and took off. Now it was as always a battle between the Mach 5 and the Shooting Star for victory in the Grand Prix. Inspector Detector watched as both cars tore off and then entered his helicopter

Both sleek racing machines were at the checkpoint, getting final fuel and tire checks and Speed was at the wheel waiting when he overheard snatches of a conversation at the check in station. Two men changing his tires spoke.

"…so did His Excellency get out of the palace safely?"

"Yes, thank goodness. They were only smoke flares that some helicopter dropped by the palace. But His Excellency, and his entire staff thought that the palace was under fire so they evacuated."

"Why would someone do that?"

"I have no clue. Some say it has to do with all the international police officers being in Mont Royale and the search for the Rubicon I."

The two men finished their task and Speed took off but their words ran through his head. _So that's why I haven't heard from Trixie. Why would she do something like that, that's not like her to be so reckless._ He sighed in irritation _and after everything His Excellency's done for our wedding, and us what could she be thinking? Well, I'll have to talk to her about it whether or not she wants to see me before tomorrow _he determined grimly as he focused on the race, scowling. He was already beginning to feel like a husband, responsible for his future wife and her actions.

He was maintaining a two second lead on Racer X as they both barreled along the course, heading into the city limits. The citizenry were lined up as the Mach 5 screamed past with the Shooting Star not far behind and the cheers came through to each driver's ears over the roar of their engines. Speed gripped the wheel of the Mach 5, sheer determination and resolve etched on his sculptured features as the crowd flew by in a blur. 

The finish line was located right at the entrance to the presidential palace and the winner's circle right at the gates leading into the formal gardens. Both Speed and Racer X were practically side-by-side, roaring to the finish line in a photo finish as the checkered flag waved and the spectators cheered. The IRC officials reviewed the final photograph and after an indeterminate time it was decided that the Grand Prix was a tie, with both Speed Racer and Racer X being declared the winners.

The IRC officials came up to the winners circle as both the Mach 5 and the Shooting Star crept into the area, followed by the wildly cheering crowd as fans ran alongside the two vehicles patting them like one would pat the winning thoroughbred of the Triple Crown. Speed grinned and waved at the throng as he felt the pleasure of knowing that he and his brother both were victorious. He also scanned the crowd for his family, his crew chief, and his fiancée.

In the Shooting Star Racer X was feeling ambivalent about his tie with Speed only because he knew that the two of them had really battled and neither could overcome the other. And a part of him had grown so used to the persona of the mysterious Racer X that he abhorred all the fuss and crowds that came along with winning. But, with the recovery of the Rubicon I and the tying of the Grand Prix, the only thing left was to attend Speed and Trixie's wedding and then return to his family. He was both eager and reluctant at the same time.

His reverie was interrupted by Speed who had exited the Mach 5 and threaded his way through the celebrating crews that had congregated at the two cars. He leaned into through the window to address his co-winner.

"Hey Racer X are ya gonna stay in here or come with me to get our glory?" Speed said exultantly. 

He smiled at his kid brother and marveled how no matter the march of time, some things never changed, Speed was as always bubbling over with enthusiasm. "Sure am. Just give me a second, okay?" 

He doffed his gloves and then hoisted himself up and over the side while Speed stood aside and watched, his own thoughts filled with that twinge of familiarity at Racer X's mannerisms and even his gait as he strode over to the podium with him. The top official of IRC was waiting there with the trophy and presented it to the two racers

President Gabriele, who was smiling delightedly, reached to grasp Speed's hand, pumping it energetically. "Congratulations my dear friend on a fantastic race!" he exclaimed and then turned to Racer X. "You too, sir, what a tremendous finish. Well done!"

Speed returned the smile and commented, "Thank you, Your Excellency and I'm glad to see you're all right. I understand that you had a bit of a scare earlier."

Before Gabriele could answer, Inspector Detector came up and clapped both men's shoulders. "Gentlemen, I want to say thank you for your assistance in recovering the Rubicon I. Both Jordan and Harte are in custody and we'll be rounding up the rest of their accomplices."

Pops, Sparky, and Trixie all were heading for the podium to congratulate Speed. Trixie gasped when she realized that she couldn't see Speed with the wedding less that 12 hours away. But she needed to apologize to Inspector Detector and President Gabriele about her earlier actions. When she had landed, she heard the air maintenance men talking about the "attack" on the president and realized that what she did may have been a big mistake. At the conclusion of the race, she decided that she had to confess her error but as she heard Speed's angry tone as he called out to her it frightened her so she tried to hide herself behind Pops bulk as the trio approached the podium.

Speed, ever vigilant, especially when it came to spotting the object of his deepest affections, called out, "Trixie! Hey Trix, c'mere. Trixie!" But she tried her best to avoid him much to his growing annoyance.

"C'mon, Trixie this is ridiculous! I want to talk to you, for crying out loud!" he was getting more incensed as she maneuvered herself to hide behind a bewildered Pops. "You have some explaining to do!"

"Speed, why are you getting so upset at your bride-to-be?" Gabriele inquired curiously, taking note of Speed's slight scowl. He turned to the president apologetically.

"I'm terribly sorry Your Excellency. Trixie was sent by me to check on you during the race and I was surprised to hear that you had fled, thinking you were under attack. I heard that it was smoke flares that Trixie had thrown down from the helicopter that frightened you and your staff. Please accept my humble apology for her actions." He glanced reproachfully at what he could see of his fiancée, hiding behind his perplexed father as she had her head down, blinking back tears.

Inspector Detector cut in. "Now just a minute there, Speed. Trixie's action helped my men to capture one, Ratt Skulkor, a notorious assassin with ties to HISS. My men had spotted him trying to break into the palace and her timely diversion enabled them to nab him. Thank you Trixie."

Before Speed could say a word, President Gabriele stepped down from the podium and walked over to Trixie behind Pops. Her lovely face bore the color of shame as she waited for his reprisal. Instead, he gently took her left hand, raised it and kissed it reverently as her engagement ring caught a stray sun ray and sparkled. Trixie was dumbstruck as Gabriele spoke.

"Trixie, how can I thank you? Your timely intervention prevented what could have been my early demise. I owe you a debt of gratitude, my dear." He bowed before the flustered girl.

Now deeply shamed by his attitude toward his beloved, Speed tried to make his way to her to make restitution. Trixie, seeing the determined way her future husband was approaching her, not trusting his motives and still not wanting to see him before the wedding, took off immediately melting into the milling throng. 

"Trixie! Come back, Trixie!" Speed cursed himself silently as he caught a glimpse of the tears in her eyes as she vanished into the crowd. A hand clamping on his shoulder startled him.

"Take it easy, Speed. Trixie'll forgive you and after tomorrow she'll be at your side for the rest of your life." Racer X reassured him in a brotherly fashion.

Speed tried to grin and it came out as a grimace, his eyes looking forlornly into the crowd where she had disappeared.

* * *

Later that evening, Speed entered the palace, all alone carrying a single, perfect red rose. The rest of his family, Sparky, Janine, Lilly, and Calcia were all out celebrating his tie in the Grand Prix but he felt terrible, Trixie's conspicuous absence gnawing at him. All through the celebration dinner, he barely ate a morsel, mentally lambasting himself for the way he jumped to the conclusion that Trixie had made a mistake in smoke bombing the palace during the race. He was feeling guilty about the entire incident realizing that it was at his prodding that she had done it. She saw the potential for disaster and had acted on it like she always did. _So why did I question her judgement this time, and treat her like a child, I'm such a jerk!_

He asked the servants of her whereabouts and they all told him that she was in her room. He thanked them and made his way up the curving staircase and to the West Wing and all of their quarters. Speed tiptoed silently along the hall until he came to the door to Trixie's room and softly rapped on the hand carved surface.

"Trixie?" he called softly, meekly. "Baby, are you in there?" There was no response and his heart dropped so he tried again.

"I-I don't blame you for being sore at me, Trix, not one bit. I never should've spoken to you like that in front of everybody and I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking. When I didn't hear from you and then I heard about President Gabriele and his staff taking off 'cause a helicopter dropped smoke bombs down on the palace, I was upset. His Excellency has done so much for us and for the wedding, I felt badly, I thought we'd done something wrong. And I say _we_ 'cause it is we, honey, I'm the one that sent you back there. But as usual, you were dead on doing what you did, your decision was the right one. Please forgive me, angel, I'm just too dumb at times."

There was a soft rustling behind the door and Speed heard a sound of sniffling. _Great, genius, you made her cry. When they were passing out the brains, you must've been under a rock! _"Trix? Are you there?"

Even muffled by the closed door, her voice was quavering. "Y-yes, I am, Speed."

Relief flooded through him. "I-I'm so, so sorry, baby. I acted like a complete, arrogant jerk and right before our wedding, please, please forgive me," he begged.

There was total silence for a pregnant endless moment, a moment where Speed felt himself dying inside, fear that he had done irreparable damage to the trust and love he and Trixie had built and nurtured for three years eating him alive. He imagined her throwing his ring back at him, calling the wedding off and the thought caused a cold clammy chill to course through him. Then after what seemed an eternity she spoke.

"I-I forgive you, Speed. And I-I'm sorry if I caused you any embarrassment."

Speed was so thankful for her forgiveness that he felt his whole body go limp. He hastened to reassure her. "Oh baby, baby, you could never embarrass me. Don't you know that I'm so proud that you're gonna be my wife and have my name? I'd be so lost without you, Trix."

He continued, remembering the bloom in his hand. "I-I brought you something, honey, that was so sweet and beautiful it reminded me of you. I know you can't see me before the ceremony but I want you to have this, with all the love in my heart. I love you." He knelt and placed the rose gently propping it against the door. "So I'll just leave it here and say good night, sweetheart. I'm gonna go into my room now, okay?"

With those words Speed slowly rose and turned to head into his room. He went inside and closed the door, keeping it open a crack to see if Trixie would come out to get the rose that he left her. Sure enough, she opened the door, bent down and picked up the rose, holding it reverently as she breathed in its fragrance and she looked so lovely and vulnerable that Speed was tempted to run to her and crush her in his embrace. But he quashed the urge as she slipped behind her door and closed it. With a sigh, he closed his door completely and tried to ease the lonely ache in his heart and heat in his loins.

* * *

In his hotel room, Racer X as Rex Racer stood on the terrace in the cool of the evening and looked up into the star-studded sky. The full moon hung up there like a silver disk, against the dark backdrop of the starry clime and a gentle zephyr was blowing, ruffling his hair. He sighed as he mulled over the events of the day, how he and Speed joined forces to stamp out evil once again and the thought brought a smile to his face. He spoke aloud to his brother in absentia.

"Well, Speed I guess we make a pretty good team, huh? But I knew that when we were growing up together, we had a bond so strong that no matter what, it could never be broken. And so here we are. You're not a kid anymore, Speedy and you proved that on the course today. Putting yourself at risk to save Jordan's life I never would've been able to recover that gem alone. And tomorrow, you'll vow to love, honor and cherish Trixie until death do you part. You'll be a married man with a family of your own. How I envy you, little brother."

He sighed again and spoke again to someone else who was gone. "Oh Julie, how I miss you, my love. As I stand up and watch Speed wed tomorrow, you'll be in my uppermost thoughts and I'll imagine you by my side, saying the same vows that would've made you mine forever. But I'll be happy for Speed and Trixie, and carry you with me as I do always, in my heart." 

A cloud, scudded across the shining lunar face as if it sensed the melancholy mood of the man below then hid the moonlight as Rex sighed and turned to go inside.

****

TO BE CONTINUED….FINALLY, THE DAY ARRIVES WITH ALL THE JOY AND A BIG SURPRISE FOR THE ENTIRE RACER CLAN

NEXT---THE BIG DAY!


	8. THE BIG DAY!

****

THE BIG DAY!

The sun rose in the sky sparkling like a diamond in the azure sphere reigning over Mont Royale like a canopy adding to the festive aura that covered the commonwealth. The entire population was aware that the presidential palace was the focus of the day, with media reps from across the globe gathered to report and record for posterity the marriage of Speed Racer to his longtime spotter, navigator and love, Trixie Shimura. The swarm of media personnel already buzzed about the formal garden like the fat bumblebees that flitted from rose to rose in the arbor where the ceremony would be at 5 PM that evening.

It was 11 o'clock and the bridal party had just run through the wedding rehearsal, congregating in the dining room for brunch. Both the bride and the groom had eschewed the meal, begging off as the inevitable butterflies tickled their stomachs and made keeping food down virtually impossible. Both sought a time of solitude for private reflection before the ceremony. . .

Trixie sat on the bed of her room, drawing out of her makeup case a framed picture of her parents. She sighed as she studied the image of her mother and father, both locked in each other's arms. Her father was clad in his military uniform and her mother was gazing at him lovingly as they sat in what looked like a porch swing. It was her only photo of both her parents together and she cherished it, running her fingers reverently over its surface with her diamond twinkling as she began to speak.

"Oh, Mom and Daddy, how I wish you could both be here today with me! My wedding day, to marry the man I adore. I know both of you would be so happy and I know you'd both love Speed, he's so wonderful! And his family is like a second family to me, they took me in and made me feel like I was one of their own, even before Speed asked me to marry him. You'd have loved them, I just know it." She wiped the tears from her eyes as she went on.

"I will miss seeing you both out there as I make my vows. Daddy, I'll miss you walking me down the aisle and giving me to Speed as his wife. And Mom, I'll miss you sitting in the front row, wiping the tears of joy from your eyes as you see the band slipped on my finger. But know this, I know I'll feel you both there beside me." The tears began flowing in earnest as memories flashed in her mind and so she gave into the overwhelming emotion rushing through her.

Trixie continued letting the warm rivulets trace their ways down from her sea green eyes as there was a soft knock upon her door. She hopped from the bed, hurriedly brushing the tears from her pinked cheeks and leaned against the closed door.

"W-who is it?" she asked timidly, hoping it wasn't Speed. Seeing him now would only add to her discomfort, she was nervous enough as it was.

"Trixie, dear it's me, Mom Racer." The softly maternal voice of Speed's mother sounded. "Is everything all right?"

Trixie sniffled, "O-of course, Mom Racer." She opened the door with a tremulous smile and let the trim form of the Racer family matriarch into her room. Both ladies went over to the bed and sat, side by side.

Mom Racer smiled placidly at her future daughter-in-law. "I was worried about you. You took off right after the rehearsal and didn't eat a thing. Are you okay?"

Trixie nodded, "Uh-huh. Just a little nervous." She plucked at the elaborate trim of the bedspread with a faraway expression on her pretty face as she stared at the photo of her deceased parents.

Mom Racer gazed at her with fond understanding. "I know how you feel. It's not everyday a girl gets married." She picked up the framed picture and examined it. "And it's a day you want to feel your family near."

Trixie nodded again, tears flowing anew.

Mom Racer put the picture down and took Trixie in her arms and embraced her. "Trixie darling, I came up here to offer my help and to let you know how thrilled Pops and I are that you're going to officially become part of our family. If we had gone out to choose a wife for our son Speed, we couldn't have made a better choice than you."

"Thank you," she murmured.

Mom Racer turned to gaze at the beautiful wedding gown, hanging as if in hushed anticipation, on a hanger like it was floating on air. She rose and went to the garment, fingering the beaded bodice and sleeves. She then gently touched the veil with the circlet of pearls and crystal beads with a look of hushed awe. "You are going to be breathtaking in this gown and veil, Trixie. My son is truly blessed."

Trixie smiled as she picked up the rose Speed had left outside her door the night before from its bud vase on the night table and brought it to her nose to inhale its perfume. "I'm the one who's blessed."

Mom smiled sweetly. "We are all blessed."

Trixie was touched by the few words spoken by the older woman who had been like a surrogate mother to her these three years. Three years of being a member of the Go Team as a vocation and being a part of the boisterous, loving Racer family afterwards. After her father died, she had no clue as to how her life would go, then she met Speed and he and the Racer family took her into their circle. Three eventful years later and now here it was her wedding day.

Mom was lost in a reverie as well, thinking about the fact that her middle son, her second born was about to become a husband. She recalled the day she brought Speed home from the hospital, a tiny infant with a head covered with downy ink-black hair and the most startlingly blue eyes she had ever seen. Even as a baby, he was fearless and she knew he would grow up to be a very special young man. At 21 he had far exceeded her expectations. Both she and her husband were extremely proud of him and excited to see him marry a girl that they both heartily approved of.

There was another rap on the door and Janine, Lilly and Calcia walked in. "Well, Trixie, the zero hour's approaching," Janine announced cheerfully. "We'd better get a move on."

Lilly Marker took note of the subdued atmosphere of the room. "Is everything all right?"

Trixie shook her head to bring herself to reality. She replied crisply, "Yes, Lilly everything's fine. Let's go, I want to take a shower and then we have to do my hair." She then headed into the bathroom as the other women set up her trousseau.

Meanwhile, the groom was seeking some reflection in the one place he felt the most peace, behind the wheel of the Mach 5. Speed sat in the cockpit of his racing machine, tempted to go for a ride but realizing that he knew little about the surrounding countryside and not wanting to get lost four hours before his wedding, he contented himself with just sitting in his car.

Speed sighed as he contemplated what would take place in the next four hours. He idly thought that it was his last time sitting in the Mach 5 as a single man. Now when he raced, it wasn't just his life that was effected, it was Trixie's too. And in a few years, God willing, it would be their children effected by the decisions he made as he was behind the wheel of this vehicle. The entire concept was sobering to say the least.

His daydreams were interrupted by the long lean form and masked visage of Racer X who strode up to the Mach 5 and glanced down at his brother grinning. "Well, Speed, how's the groom doing today?"

Speed glanced up and gave the masked man a shaky smile. "I'm okay. Just spending some time alone before I gotta go and put the monkey suit on." He stared off into the distance at the people running about preparing the waiting formal garden.

Racer X nodded, "Cold Feet?"

Speed shook his head vehemently. "No siree, Racer X." At the man's slightly doubtful expression and steady gaze he admitted sheepishly, "Well, maybe they're a little chilly."

Racer X threw his head back and chuckled. "Relax, Speed. It'll be a piece of cake. Besides, Sparky'll be there beside you and so will I. So take it easy, little brother."

At those words Speed's head whirled to face the masked racer. "What did you call me?" he demanded as he raised himself out of the Mach 5's cockpit and leapt over the side to face him. 

Racer X sighed and he said slowly. "I called you 'little brother' because I'm your older brother Speed." At Speed's incredulous manner he nodded and removing his mask stated, "I'm Rex."

Speed just stood there staring at Rex with a mixed expression of disbelief and recognition. "I knew it! I just knew it! Hot damn, am I glad you're here, Rex!" he cried as he hugged Rex tightly. "There's no one else I want here today more than you. Except for Trixie of course." Tears began coursing down his face.

The two brothers embraced tightly, their emotions expressed for so many lost years. Speed was ecstatic, his heart filled with such joy he could barely contain it.

"Wait'll the folks hear! And Trixie, oh I gotta go tell Trixie--" he began but Rex laid a restraining hand on him.

"I think they all have enough to deal with now, Speed. Remember, you're getting married in three hours. Why don't you let me break it to them after the ceremony, at the reception."

Speed nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right, Rex. Okay, it'll be our secret till the reception." He offered his hand to his brother and the two Racer men shook on it.

Rex grinned, "C'mon let's go get you ready to get married." They walked to the palace arm in arm.

It was 4:30 PM, thirty minutes before the beginning of the ceremony and Speed and Sparky stepped out and into the rose arbor, by the lectern where the minister would stand and marry him to Trixie. As he had promised Rex, he kept the news of Racer X's revelation quiet though his best friend had asked him repeatedly why Speed was so giddy. Speed gave him the explanation that it was his excitement about the wedding but Sparky was suspicious, nevertheless.

The formal gardens of the presidential palace were like a dream. The entire area was carpeted with neatly trimmed lush green grass and surrounded with a veritable profusion of exotic flowers that festooned the parameter of the north quadrant where the rose arbor stood, covered in a multitude of multi-colored roses. Their fragrance wafted in the soft breeze as the water fountain sparkled in the golden late afternoon sun. The guests of the wedding, all racers, their wives or girlfriends, and their crews were all seated murmuring among themselves as a string quartet played romantic music. 

"Hey buddy, the last minutes of your freedom are ticking away. Any final words?" Sparky said glibly.

Speed, resplendent in his black tuxedo, sighed, "Sparky, wouldya knock it off? This is the happiest day of my life." He grinned in pure delight.

Sparky shook his head and then added, "If you say so." He got serious, "All kidding aside, Speed, I want to wish you the best. Trixie's an amazing lady and the two of you just fit together as if you were made for each other. You're both gonna have a great life together." He patted his pal on the back.

Speed smiled warmly and said in gratitude, "Thanks, Spark. You know we will."

Both resumed their wait.

In the president's study, which he generously offered as the bride room, Mom Racer, Janine, Lilly and Calcia were finishing assisting Trixie with her final preparations. She was completely dressed in her wedding gown complete with something old—her mother's gold locket that her father had given her when she turned 16, something new—her wedding gown and veil, something borrowed---her hosiery because the panty hose she had had been torn and she borrowed Janine's extra pair, and something blue—the garter she was wearing for the reception. 

The women had just finished pinning and adjusting Trixie's veil when there was a knock on the door and Natalie reminded the group in her crisp efficient manner.

"All right everybody, it's time. Mother of the groom, you're first, then the two bridesmaids, and maid of honor, then you Trixie."

"And don't forget me," a gruff voice sounded from the doorway. Pops was there in his black tuxedo, his vast bulk filling the doorway. His wife approached him and gave him a kiss. 

"Dragon, you look just stunning."

Pops grinned, "And you, my love, are a vision." He glanced around the room at the three other girls and his future daughter-in-law. He made a low whistle as he commented, "And you all could put the flowers in the garden to shame, you're all absolutely breathtaking." The girls all smiled in pleasure.

Mom smiled, "And there is the famous Racer charm." She glanced at her wristwatch and addressed the others. "We'd better get ready to go."

The other girls nodded and followed Mom as she left the study. Pops came up to Trixie who looked at him with a expression mixed with trepidation and joy. He took her by the arms.

"Trixie, I just want to say something to you. As I told you before that I knew your father very well and I know that if he were here today that he'd be so proud of you. You've become a lovely woman and an exceptional person. I'm so glad that you're going to be my son's wife."

Trixie was moved to tears. "Thank you, Pops. I promise I'll be a good wife to Speed."

"I know you will, honey. And I'm honored that you asked me to give you away, I feel like I'm giving my son the most precious jewel in the world."

Trixie blinked back her tears. "You're about to make me cry, Pops."

Pops chuckled, "Well, I don't want to do that now do I?" He took a clean linen handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at her eyes and cheeks, trying not to smudge her makeup.

The soft music from the garden swelled with the introduction to "The Wedding March." Pops offered his arm to the beautiful bride and said, "Let's go get married."

Trixie smiled through her tears, her heart fluttering with joy as she gave him her hand and they headed out to the garden.

Speed, Sparky, Racer X, and Spritle were watching as the bridesmaids made their way to the front of the arbor. Trixie had chosen the colors of spring for their gowns. First came Calcia, adorned in lavender taffeta with a full skirt and sweetheart bodice with short puffed sleeves worn over the shoulder. She carried a bouquet of lilacs and lilies of the valley. Then came Lilly in pale yellow, the sunlight causing her hair to shine like newly minted gold. She carried a bouquet of daffodils and daisies. Then Sparky's eyes widened like saucers as Janine strolled to the front. She was adorned in pale pink and she was carrying baby pink roses and white violets, her auburn hair a sunlit cloud framing her pretty face.

Speed grinned at his friend's stricken manner and nudged him in the ribs but then the music got to crescendo as the guests rose, heralding the entrance of the bride. His grin faded and his eyes widened to huge cobalt pools then focused as they locked on the ivory clad apparition floating down the aisle on his father's arm. His heart skipped a beat then began pounding as the most beautiful creature he ever saw made her way slowly, languorously down the aisle.

Speed felt himself holding his breath as his mind played back past pictures of Trixie. Navigating for him, flying her helicopter, fighting side by side with him, saving his life, she was always mesmerizing to him, no matter what. But he was ill prepared for the vision she was as she gracefully glided toward him, her lovely countenance radiant with a Mona Lisa smile, her sea green eyes alight with love. _She's an angel _Speed said in awe to himself _God sent me an angel straight from Heaven. She takes my breath away!_

Finally, Pops drew Trixie up to the lectern and gently pushed her veil back, then placed her beside Speed who was dazzled beyond belief as he took her hand, so delicate and white in his. He was hoping that when the time came he would be able to speak the words that would make her his forever. But for the time being he was too thunderstruck and hopelessly in love to speak.

The music ended and the guests sat down as the minister stepped forward and smiled benignly at the starry-eyed young couple before him.

"Beloved family, friends, and honored guests we are here today to unite this man, Gregory, and this woman, Patricia, in the bonds of holy matrimony. Is there anyone present that objects to this union let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

The garden was silent except for the song of birds that had gathered to observe the joining of the two waiting. Upon the silence the minister continued. "The vows of matrimony are not to be entered into carelessly nor taken lightly. Understanding this, please join hands."

Trixie turned to Janine and handed her bouquet of white roses and baby's breath as gazing into his beautiful ocean blue eyes, she took Speed's hands in her own. She could physically feel the intensity of his emotion radiating from those glowing orbs of his.

The minister addressed her, "Patricia, do you take Gregory as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and hold, in sickness and in health…."

As she listened to each vow, Trixie reflected on the path before her. In reality she had begun the sojourn on it that fateful day three years ago when a handsome raven-haired racer handed her a dropped wrench on her airfield. Little did she know at that time that they would share so much, from dates and rides like average couples, to life and death situations as they traveled and raced around the world. They saved each other's lives countless times both literally and figuratively.

"….promising and keeping yourself only onto him as long as you both shall live?"

Trixie gazed deeply into Speed's eyes. "I do," she replied softly yet firmly.

The minister then turned to Speed. "And Gregory, do you take Patricia to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health…."

Speed smirked slightly as he heard his Christian name. He had been known as Speed for as long as he could remember, even as a toddler. But as he listened to the minister recite the vows his mind closed out everything but Trixie, her very presence filling his senses. He was totally oblivious to everything but her as he studied her long-lashed fathomless eyes, eyes that held his future, his life, and his heart.

"….promising and keeping yourself only onto her as long as you both shall live?"

There was no hesitation as Speed spoke out clear and distinct. "I do." He saw the tears gathered in her eyes as they sparkled like twin emeralds.

The minister then announced, "Speed and Trixie have requested to make vows of their own to each other at this time." He gestured to Trixie first.

Trixie took a deep breath as she gazed into the handsome classically sculptured face that belonged to the one who meant everything to her. She smiled a sweet, loving smile as she spoke.

"Speed, I can't believe that I'm here, now standing with you, about to become your wife. It's like a dream to me, a lovely image I've held close to my heart for a long time. And I promise you I'll always stay beside you, support you, walk with you, and go wherever you go. I will be your wife, your best friend, your lover, and the mother of your children. I will stand with you through every mile, every smile and every tear and I will be your confidant and your comfort all the days of my life. I love you.

Speed smiled and then took a deep breath as well. "Trix, when we decided to speak our own vows in addition to the others, I tried so hard to put in words the way I feel about you as my wife. I'd write something down in the morning and then read it at night and crumple it up and toss it in the trash. I went through two pads of writing paper for the last two weeks and then just decided to tell it to you in one simple statement. You're the girl of my dreams and I love you, baby. And I'll finish by borrowing these words from a great poet," he continued reverently. "Come, grow old with me, the best is yet to be."

Trixie's eyes sparkled like stars as she was drawn into the sapphire depth of Speed's above hers. They seemed suspended in time and the crowd around them appeared to have vanished when the minister softly cleared his throat. 

He then asked, "May we have the rings, please?" 

Sparky reached in his pocket and proffered the two gold bands and handed the smaller of the two to Speed and the other to Trixie.

The minister continued, "Gregory, take hold of her left hand and repeat after me, 'with this ring I thee wed and pledge my troth'."

Speed took Trixie's left hand and slipped the slim gold band on her finger saying, "With this ring I thee wed and pledge my troth."

"Patricia, take hold of his left hand and repeat after me, 'with this ring I thee wed and pledge my troth'."

Trixie took Speed's left hand and followed suit, murmuring, "With this ring I thee wed and pledge my troth."

They both gazed deeply at each other, still clasping hands as the minister continued, "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Speed's face lit up as he tenderly cupped his hands on Trixie's beautiful face. He slowly drew her mouth to his as his lips gently teased hers open to receive him, his tongue lightly tasting her but holding back as the promise for more later in private played at the back of his mind. They reluctantly broke apart.

The minister smiled and announced, "Family, friends, and honored guests I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Gregory 'Speed' Racer! What God has joined together, let no person tear asunder."

Speed and Trixie turned and waved to the applauding group as they strode hand in hand down the aisle, man and wife.

* * *

It was a gathering that was like no other, a celebration of such joy and happiness that the atmosphere was almost ethereal, like something in another realm. The guests and friends were overcome with the effervescence of the climate, joy was presiding over the people like a bubble gliding through the air.

The back of the garden was arranged so that the rays of the sunset shone in golden light over the white linen covered tables, fine crystal and silver glittering among the finery of the guests. At the head table, the wedding party was seated awaiting the entrance of the groom and bride who were off still getting their pictures taken. A five-piece combo was playing a variety of music as the attendees all chatted and socialized. Suddenly, the combo quieted and there was a drum roll as the lead singer of the group announced cheerfully…

"Ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom have arrived so without further ado we introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Speed Racer!"

The garden erupted in applause and cheers as Speed and Trixie came into the area looking for all intents and purposes like the figures on a wedding cake. They stopped before the head table and exchanged a kiss to the delight of their guests. Then the newlywed couple went and took their places at the head table.

As Trixie sat down between Janine and Speed she sighed, "Well, finally it feels great to sit down."

Janine smirked as she answered, "Yeah and soon you and Speed'll get to lie down."

"Janine!" Trixie gasped, blushing.

That caught Speed's attention. "And what is causing my bride to blush so? We haven't even done anything yet to make you blush," he teased, leaning in to put his arm around her and nuzzling her neck. 

Janine grinned as she leaned over. "I just said that you and Trixie will be lying down soon."

Speed cocked an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, and maybe soon it'll be you and Sparky, huh Janine?"

"Don't start, _Gregory_," she chided as Speed groaned and Trixie giggled.

"That's enough, _Patricia_," he intoned in mock severity to his wife. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him as he leaned in and captured her mouth with a kiss.

Racer X then came to the table and grinned. "Well, how's married life so far you two?" 

Speed and Trixie grinned and he replied. "So far it's groovy. We just finished getting the pictures taken." Speed glanced at the tall man in the tuxedo and the mask. "Where've you been? I haven't seen you since the ceremony."

The masked racer shrugged. "I've been around."

"Well, don't disappear. I want you to hang around in the next few minutes," Speed directed as Trixie regarded him quizzically.

"Speed, what's going on?" she wanted to know.

Speed smiled lovingly at his wife. "You'll see." He was absolutely beaming.

Mom and Pops came over to the couple. Mom embraced them both and gushed, "Oh the two of you are so beautiful. I'm so happy that you're finally married." She sniffled as the tears flowed again.

Pops took her arm. "Come on Anyi, let's go sit down." He began leading her to their seats but Speed jumped to his feet and restrained them.

"Wait, Mom, Pops, I have an announcement to make." He took a spoon and empty crystal glass and beat the two together announcing, "Excuse me, everybody, I have something to say!"

The crowd's attention was immediately drawn to the head table and the garden quieted as Speed continued, "I'd like everybody to know that this is the happiest day of my life. First, because the girl of my dreams is finally my wife." He smiled down at Trixie who lowered her lashes and blushed prettily. "And, next because this day, my older brother Rex is here to share in my joy." He grinned at Racer X and with a gesture continued, "Everybody, my brother, Racer X, Rex Racer!"

The garden became hushed as the shock of the announcement hung in the air like a cloud that had suddenly descended. People's faces registered amazement but no three were more thunderstruck then Pops, Mom, and Spritle who rose slowly to his feet from the end of the head table.

Her face alight with relief and stunned joy, Mom Racer slowly walked up to the tall man with the mask. She gently took her hands and slid the mask up and over her first born's face. His midnight blue eyes regarded her lovingly as she ran her hand through his mahogany hair.

"I knew it," she whispered with conviction. "All those times you watched over Speedy, I just knew it. Oh Rex, my darling son, my first baby!"

Rex was overcome with emotion as he enfolded his mother's petite form in his arms. "Hi Mom," was all he could manage in a hoarse voice.

Spritle raced over and plastered himself to his oldest brother. "Rex! Oh boy, Rex!" The boy burst into happy tears.

Pops, however stood there with a look of stunned disbelief. All this time, all these races and he couldn't even recognize his own son, the fruit of his loins. He examined the man who stood before him, being embraced by his mother and youngest brother, and was filled with the feeling of self-loathing as his past action and his last words toward his oldest son replayed in his head. 

**__**

"Your driving technique was very bad! I don't want you behind the wheel of a racecar again!"

Rex broke away from Mom and Spritle and regarded his father tentatively, with a veiled expression. Pops had not moved an inch, like he had sprouted roots, his visage impassive so Rex decided to make the first move.

"Pops."

Pops eyes were dark impenetrable pools that bored into Rex as his first born stepped gingerly up to him. Rex offered his hand to his father. 

The garden was completely quiet, as if sensing the tension, everyone had collectively held their breath. Speed grabbed Trixie's hand and squeezed tight, afraid that his impulsive action revealing Rex as Racer X may very well be the first shot of World War III. The two Racer men contemplated each other evenly, like two fighters sizing each other up. Then Pops reached and took Rex's hand and pulled him into a bear hug, tears coursing down his jowls. 

"Welcome back to the family, son."

Rex's eyes filled with tears as he clung to his father. Mom and Spritle came and joined the embrace and then Speed and Trixie got up and joined the Racer family circle as the guests began applauding and the band started playing.

After dinner, the wedding cake, and the ceremonial first dance, Rex approached Speed and clapped him on the back. "Well, little brother, you never cease to amaze me. This is supposed to be your and Trixie's big day."

Speed wrapped his arm around Rex's shoulder. "Big brother, you comin' back to the family the same day I take a bride was just icing on the cake. I don't care if it overshadows my wedding one bit. We've all waited so long for you to come back, and Trixie's a part of the family too, she's just as thrilled as the rest of us."

"That's right," a soft, husky voice said as Trixie joined them. She went up on tiptoe and planted a kiss on Rex's cheek. "It's so nice to finally see that handsome Racer face." Rex blushed with a sheepish grin as she turned to her husband. "It's time for me to throw the bouquet, let's go, sweetie."

Speed shrugged at his brother and said chuckling, "She's already giving me orders." He was pulled away to the center of the garden. Rex threw his head back and laughed.

The unmarried girls all lined up as Trixie stood with her back facing them. She took her bouquet of ivory roses and baby's breath and tossed it over her right shoulder and it landed right in the arms of Janine Trotter, who caught it with a surprised look on her pretty face.

Speed was beside Sparky and nudged him. "Tick, tick, tick," he said sotto voce with a smirk.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Sparky asked, annoyed.

"You'll see," Speed promised slyly. He went and took Trixie's hand and guided her to a waiting chair. "Have a seat, angel." He got down on his knees as the single men were all directed to line up. He gently lifted up the skirt of Trixie's gown and dived under the voluminous skirts as she tittered nervously.

"Speed, you're tickling me. What are you doing beside getting the garter?" she asked in a low voice

"If you're asking what I'm doing I must not be doing it right," he answered as he emerged, sliding the garter down her slender, shapely calf and over her tiny foot. 

"Ohh, you're terrible," she protested weakly as he snickered wickedly.

Speed got to his feet and held up his prize, the pale blue garter. "Okay, fellas, here she comes," he sang out as he turned his back and flipped the lacy garter over his shoulder. An Oooo from the crowd as the delicate projectile hit its mark then whistles and catcalls from the racers gathered when they saw whom the lucky recipient was. Just as the Speed/Trixie coupling was common knowledge in the Formula 1 circle, so was the speculation on Sparky Sabu and Janine Trotter.

Speed turned around and as he saw who had the garter his face broke into a broad grin. "BOOM!" he thundered.

Sparky was holding the garter with a scowl on his face. "Very funny, wise guy." The crowd roared in laughter as holding the bouquet Janine blushed.

Speed and Trixie were about to leave the reception when Rex approached the couple. "Trixie, do you mind if I borrow your husband? I promise I'll give him right back."

"Sure, Rex. I have to see the girls about something anyway." She reached and gave her husband a kiss. "I'll be right back."

Speed nodded and turned to his brother. "What's up, big brother?"

Rex studied his kid brother with an inscrutable expression. "You know Speed, I don't know how it happened but somewhere in the last three years, you became a man. I saw it at the race yesterday and then again today when you and Trixie spoke your vows to each other. I just want to tell you how proud I am of you, little brother and of the kind of man you are."

Speed's eyes were large with emotion. "Rex, something always told me that you were Racer X, even when it seemed like you were on the wrong side."

"I needed to keep my identity a secret, Speed. From Pops especially, I wanted to prove to him that he was wrong. But I couldn't abandon you, Speedy, no matter how hard I tried." The two men embraced.

They broke apart wiping their eyes. "I wish nothing but happiness for you and Trixie. There aren't two other people in the world who deserve it more," Rex stated.

"Thanks, big brother," Speed responded as Trixie came up to them.

"Everything okay?" she asked as sensing the emotion as her eyes fluctuated between the two Racer men.

Speed wiped his eyes dry. He smiled at his bride, "Couldn't be better, baby. Couldn't be better."

****

NEXT…EPILOGUE…BIGGER NIGHT

__

Author's Note: The names Gregory and Patricia came from the different reincarnations of the Speed Racer saga via the NOW comics from the 80's and "Born to Race" by Tommy Yune. Gregory was Speed's Christian name in the NOW comics story (thanks Oriana) and Patricia was Trixie's name in "Born to Race." 


	9. EPILOGUE BIGGER NIGHT

__

Author's Note: I wrote this in response to requests for Speed and Trixie to have a wedding night. So it's a bit explicit.

****

EPILOGUE…BIGGER NIGHT

Speed stood and watched the moon in the deep ultramarine sky, resembling a large silver button on a blue serge suit. The breeze was warm and perfumed with flowers from the garden, adding a sense of anticipation to the night, a sense of breathless eagerness like his spirit. He was waiting for Trixie to join him to begin their wedding night, the night he had longed for almost from the first time he saw her. He had carried her up to his room, her things already placed there by President Gabriele's staff during the reception, and after some passionate kisses, she sweetly excused herself to get ready for bed. He had taken the time to doff his tuxedo and put his robe on over his naked and stimulated body.

He sighed as he mulled over the events of the day, from the revelation from Rex before the ceremony, to the ceremony and then the reception, with Rex's return to the family like the Prodigal Son. He was so glad about that, it just made this, his wedding day that much more memorable.

_My wedding day _Speed mused_ I'm a married man and Trixie, the girl who's always been by my side, who's fought with me, who's thwarted criminals and shot a cobra, is finally, finally my wife. The day I first saw her she fractured me and I haven't been the same since. And tonight, she truly becomes mine._ He became even harder as his thoughts lingered on the woman he loved and wondered how much longer he could wait for her, his body raging like an internal hurricane, his blood humming through his veins.

His thoughts were interrupted as he had the almost imperceptible sense that he was no longer alone on the terrace. The scent of wild flowers mixed and swirled on a soft zephyr as he turned slowly and saw a vision in a diaphanous white gown, chestnut curls dancing on the breeze. He smiled; a slow smile as his eyes burned with passionate fires turning them into star sapphires as Trixie's gown gently ruffled about her, turning pearlescent in the moonlight and her beautiful body was outlined by the filmy garment.

Speed took a deep breath as he drank in the beauty that was his bride. He drew up to her gradually as if he were afraid that she were an illusion that would vanish on being touched and that he would awaken to find that it was all a dream. But as he tenderly took hold of her silken shoulders and drew himself to her, he realized that she was reality, no longer an image in his mind or subject of his fantasies.

"Oh, baby, you're so, so beautiful," he said huskily as gently cupped her face in his hands. He reverently held her face in his hands just to savor the soft feel of her. He brought his lips down with a butterfly touch, softly with sweet unhurried languor. His tongue gently probed into her mouth and the taste was the sweetest nectar, intoxicating him and causing his mind to swim.

The kiss became deeper as softly moaning, Trixie pressed into him, snaking her arms under Speed's as she felt the fire of his ardor, pushing against her abdomen like a shaft of heat. Her gown was floating about, a flimsy barrier to the fire raging just to the outside.

With a guttural growl, Speed scooped Trixie up and then laid her down on the terrace, on an indoor-outdoor rug that covered the white brick floor. He pushed the slim straps of her nightgown down off her milky shoulders, and uncovered her firm breasts as his mouth made a fiery trail from her slender neck to the soft white globes. 

"Oh, Speed," she breathed, her senses virtually singing as the warm scented breeze caressed them. But his mouth silenced her as he engulfed her in passionate, insistent kisses, his hands traveling down to her thighs and his fingers reaching inside the silky triangle of curls. Her back arched in pleasure as his fingers continued in their exploration of her most private part and his throbbing hardness pushed its way out between the edges of his robe as it attempted to part her thighs. Soon both articles of clothing were cast aside as the newlywed couple continued consummating their marriage.

Trixie was slowly losing her awareness under her husband's tender assault but she weakly tried to bring him to the present. "Speed," she whispered breathlessly.

"Huh?" He sounded like he was in the GRX again, in another dimension. 

"We should go inside. The bed's more comfortable."

"But don't you want me to make love to you under the moonlight? The breeze is so warm, baby and you're so soft. So very, very, soft," Speed murmured as he captured Trixie's mouth again, drowning her in the wave of his relentless passion.

Trixie closed her eyes as Speed continued to cause her body to feel sensations so exquisite that she thought she would go insane with pleasure. Finally, he was inside her and the sharp pain she felt initially was lost in the ecstasy as her cries were smothered by his warm, insistent kisses. She dug her nails in his back as he reached climax deep inside her and then withdrew as she burst into tears, clinging to him, not wanting him to leave. He responded by whispering words of comfort and endearment, holding her to him as the flower-laden breeze stroked their fevered bodies.

Speed held his wife tenderly stroking her chestnut curls as they both laid entwined in the aftermath of their lovemaking. He was saying silently to himself_ at long last after all this time, Trixie's mine, all mine. She belongs to me and nobody will ever take her away from me, I'll kill them if they try _he finished possessively. With that thought, he pulled her to him tighter as she sighed softly in contentment, wrapping her arm up and around his torso. He reached with his other arm to cover them with his robe and the night breeze ruffled the material as he spread it over them. He then closed his eyes as a languid drowsiness overcame him and he joined her in slumber. A few hours later, the rose light of dawn awakened Speed and gently cradling Trixie in his arms, he got up and carried her to the bed where he laid his precious cargo down and then joined her. 

As he lay there by his sleeping wife, Speed couldn't help but reflect on the happenings of the last 24 hours for in that short stretch of time he had seen both his dreams come true. The anguish of his past had morphed into the bright promise of his future. He sighed in satisfaction as one heaven blessed and totally at peace knowing that all was well in his world.

For now…

****

END


End file.
